


Midnight Kiss (A Holiday Novel)

by dspectabilis



Category: Dangerous - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Performance, Christmas Romance, Christmas Smut, Dangerous Era (Michael Jackson), Dangerous MJ, Dangerous Michael, Dangerous! MJ, Dangerous! Michael, Excessive Fluff, F/M, Filipino Christmas Tradition, Filipino culture, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, I Wrote This While Listening To The Weeknd Music, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light Angst, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Non-Graphic Smut, Pining, References to Michael Jackson's Music, Romantic Fluff, Song: Earned It (The Weeknd), Song: I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson), There Was Only One Room, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Annellise Browning wishes to be home for Christmas but the grumpy boss, Michael Jackson, is making it impossible. However, Michael gained a new perspective in life when he spent more time with Annellise during the holiday.Are Christmas and New Year celebrations would be the most wonderful time of the year for them to seal the love with a midnight kiss?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to create a holiday story having a hallmark or lifetime -ish plots. I don't even know what it clearly means (lol) but, the plot is just light and sweet.
> 
> Please enjoy this 14-part feel good short novel. I will try to update this one everyday from December 18-31, for a 14-day window. 
> 
> By the way, I incorporated some Filipino culture in this story just like what the Disney UK Christmas Ad showed us.
> 
> Happy Holidays! ❤

Annellise Browning is loving the Christmas spirit of the busy town. Her eyes are twinkling and her mouth is gawking over a piece of jewelry that she is seeing behind the glass window of the jewelry shop.

  
The necklace has a snowflake pendant and she loves how the silver ornament is flashing across her beautiful, sparkly brown eyes. It is just a simple, cute chain but she is admiring the intricate style. However, her lips pouted and her nose scrunched when she saw the price tag.

  
Too much money to spend for a piece of jewelry. She is not even a fan of accessories so she will gonna let this one pass. In her mind, it is not worth it. She is saying it to herself over and over until she feels better because she will not buy the pricey necklace.

  
She loves the piece of chain so much but she cannot convince herself to buy it just because she loves it.

  
Maybe next time.

  
"Where the hell is the damn car?!"

  
Annellise rolled her eyes before she blew a generous amount of air through her mouth. Her daydreaming got interrupted by her annoyed boss who is just standing in the sidewalk, waiting for their service car to arrive.

  
With bright smile and cheery attitude that caused her white teeth to show, she faced her obviously hot-tempered superior.

  
The boss grinch.

  
"It will arrive any second." 

  
"Yeah. Yeah. You said that three minutes ago."

  
_Calm yourself, Allie. You are so used to this goddamn man's personality._

  
_Ugh! It was just three minutes! Three minutes! Can't he wait?!_

  
"I'm sorry, boss. Maybe Justin got stuck in the traffic. He parked a few blocks away from here. Busy streets."

  
Allie tried to cheer her boss who is still knitting his eyebrows. He almost lost his eyes because of frequent narrowing of his sight everytime he is looking at her way. 

  
The Christmas songs which are banging the speakers of every store and the Christmas decorations all over the street are not an effective cure for a grumpy young man.

  
"I hate Christmas."

  
She just rolled her eyes because of her boss' bitter remarks. As his secretary and assistant, she knows how his mood is working every second of the day. She knows very well how to tame a perfectionist and workaholic boss. 

  
Good thing that he is not lashing out on her no matter how bad his day is. It is just all about the facial expressions and nonsense comments but she knows how to filter it. She just feels sorry for the people who are receiving his unending rants and complaints.

  
This time, she is sorry for her dearest friend, Justin Chambers.

  
"What took you so long?!" 

  
Their boss roared at the poor driver who doesn't have the chance to explain his side because the boss already slammed the car door after he settled inside the black vehicle.

  
Allie and Justin just shared a meaningful look because of their boss' greasy mood. She just rested on the passenger seat and waited until they reached their office building.

  
She is working in a music company as Michael Jackson's assistant and secretary. Despite of sharing almost the same age with Allie and Justin, Michael cannot find the true meaning of happiness and joy in his life. This is what Allie is trying to understand because she can invite him to join in their nightouts so he can have a taste of freedom and be away from all the work stress but he is too grumpy and serious to ask.

  
"Bad negotiation?" Justin asked Allie who is trying to get off of the car as fast as she can because Michael is already sprinting his way inside the busy work place.

  
"It was actually successful. He closed the deal."

  
"Then why is he like that again?"

  
"He is always like that!" She said, a matter of fact.

  
"No wonder his girlfriend broke up with him." Justin chuckled, putting a humor to their boss' failed relationship.

  
"Shhh! That was ages ago!" Allie countered her friend's words. "And she cheated! He is a cold man but no one deserves to be cheated on! It is the other way around. He ended it."

  
Justin laughed his lungs out. He actually admired her for the undying dedication for her job. The boss is not the friendly one but she can manage to do her job right without melting down. Michael is a demanding one and he knows what he wants so if one made even the most minor mistake, the fire in him will be unleashed.

  
"Come on, Allie. He is giving you a hard time yet here you are, defending him. I am not encouraging your little secret crush stuff."

  
"Because, you don't know what I saw that time! The man got hurt. Period. You know about it too! Let it rest." She answered, ready to go. "And don't meddle with my crush stuff. See you later, brother."

  
"Take care, kid. Good luck!" He teased her because for sure, there are piles of work waiting for her.

  
She walked inside the building with a sour memory in her mind. Justin really relived the situation when they witnessed how Michael learned that his then girlfriend is cheating on him. While Michael is drowned with important work meetings, the lady is dating someone else. 

  
Justin and Allie knew about it because they were stuck in a heavy traffic when they all saw the lady with an equally successful man like Michael. They were flirty while walking hand in hand in a busy street, kissing and hugging like a couple despite of the lady being in a relationship with Michael.

  
They expected Michael to unleash his inner badass side to get his girl but he did the opposite. He remained inside the car with them and acted like nothing happened. 

  
As a naturally compassionate woman, Allie is worried about Michael and her dear friend, Justin, is a witness to that. Michael is just being himself after the scenario that added to her concern but it is not her business. 

  
She just got surprised the next day when she saw the picture of Michael and the cheater in the trash bin of his office when she delivered a stack of documents to her boss. The picture which once resided on his work table is now in the trash.

  
It turns out that Michael noticed that Allie saw the evidence so even without asking and clearly not her business, he still shared his sentiments.

  
_"I have my doubts. I always knew about it. I just chose to be blind."_

  
Allie didn't know what to react that time because Michael is still working seriously in front of his computer and endless paperworks. She just muttered her apologies and left the room.

  
He might have a bitter memory but that was not the reason why he is always surrounded by dark aura. Michael is just too passionate about his work as a songwriter and producer aside from being one of the bosses of the record label.

  
Allie's bubble bursted when her phone rang the moment she reached their office floor.

  
The break-up was two years ago anyway.

  
"Oh. Uh, Mrs. Jackson?" She got surprised because she just answered the call without looking at the screen and was greeted by a soft-spoken motherly voice. "How are you, Mrs. Jackson? Is everything okay?"

  
The sweet lady just laughed.

  
"Allie darling, I told you. Just call me Katherine, sweetie."

  
"I'm sorry. I can't get used to it." She giggled as she put down the things that she is carrying to her work table. "Mrs. Ja- uhm, Katherine. Is there something I can do for you?"

  
"Darling, is my son busy?"

  
"Oh uh," Allie glanced at Michael's open door and saw that Michael has knitted eyebrows while scanning a document with his intense but beautiful eyes. "I think, yes. He's reviewing a document, ma'am."

  
Allie took a seat and started to multitask, talking to her boss' mother while checking his full schedule. She even received another batch of files from a smiling colleague but she managed to return the happy gesture.

  
"I'm planning to go home for Christmas, Katherine."

  
"That's great! I'm sure your mother misses you already." 

  
"Yeah... She's calling me every now and then, making sure that I can go home. I missed last year's family event. Can't handle to miss it this year." She smiled, enjoying the mother warmth she received from Katherine.

  
"Annellise!" 

  
Michael's soft but authoritative voice boomed the room, causing the busy floor to stop but after a second, everyone resumed to their designated tasks. Allie just rolled her eyes because no doubt, everyone already knows her beautiful name because of his frequent yellings as if there is always a fire.

  
"Is that my son? Just tell me if he is being hard on you, darling."

  
"Oh no." Allie closed the discussion right away. "He is just always lik-"

  
"Annellise!"

  
"Oh. Katherine, I will just uh," She whispered and grabbed her notebook immediately as a muscle memory before she stands up and faces her right. "Call you-"

  
To her surprise, Michael's presence is already beside her that is why she almost bumped herself towards his frame. His annoyed look didn't also escape from her rumbled stares especially when his masculine scent invaded her nostrils.

  
Allie can easily say that her boss is not pleased because she let him call her name twice before she can even acknowledge. Michael didn't change his expression but he laid his palm, asking for the phone. 

  
Still frozen, Allie gave him the phone where his mother is still on the line as he gestured to her to come inside his office so she complied.

  
"Mother, I told you to stop calling the princess during work hours."

  
Allie's expression is priceless when she heard his words but Michael just looked at her without any guilt. She just stood in the middle of the spacious office, thinking if she is acting like a princess, while Michael is talking to his mother using her, well, personal phone. She became Katherine's lifesaver whenever Michael is being a lost boy.

  
"Yes, mother." He said and lounged himself on his office chair. "I will. I will. Okay, bye. I love you."

  
Allie cannot hide her grins when she heard Michael's sweet words. He put down her phone on his table and acknowledged Allie's presence but, she was not able to remove her smiles in an instant that caused Michael to arch his eyebrows. She composed herself right away because those eyes are really intense for her liking.

  
For sure, Michael is a very handsome man. He has a face of an angel despite of his frequent frowning. He barely shows a smile but Allie already caught that rare scenario for a few times now and she will not deny that her heart is flinching every single time however, the man is really cold and grouchy.

  
Allie admired the man for his work dedication despite of his not-so-likeable temper. He is always ready to roar and one got nothing to do but to hide below the desk.

  
But then, Michael is cooling down whenever he is seeing Allie's bright smiles. He can't just find the urge to yell at her especially when she is being positive and cheery. As long as she is doing her job pretty well, it is not a problem to him.

  
"Got anything for me?" He whispered, flashing his authoritative vibe.

  
"Oh uh," Allie scanned her notes. "You have a meeting at one o'clock with the talents group together with the newly signed artists."

  
"Can I skip that one?"

  
"No, Sir. You can't." She answered softly.

  
Allie knows that he is just wondering but he knows very well that he cannot skip an important meeting.

  
"Several artists are trying to have an appointment with you. I already collated them and sent the information to your e-mail."

  
Michael just nodded his head while playing the pen around his fingers.

  
"And uh, the big boss is asking for an update about the trending internet guy."

  
He didn't show any enthusiasm to what he just heard and even Allie is being a sweet lady, his focus is on the job.

  
"Who is it again?"

  
"The internet sensation?" She asked and he nodded. "He is posting under the account named Peter Gene Hernandez." Allie answered without looking at her notes.

  
The charming artist broke the internet last month when he posted a video of him, performing an original song. The message touched a million of hearts, talking about unrequited love and explaining how a heart is still broken despite of showing his best efforts. Many people felt the pain of the viral song plus, the artist has the looks especially when he is with his guitar.

  
"Is he not responding yet?"

  
Allie shook her head, causing Michael to sigh deeply. He's been in touch with the artist because having him under their record label is a great opportunity. 

  
Hernandez has the talent and charms that is why Michael is hunting the man. He has the right ingredient to become a famous artist and Michael will not be intimidated by other recording companies who are also offering a deal with Hernandez.

  
"What does that man want? I'm giving him a great deal already yet, no response." Michael massaged his temples.

  
"Maybe he just wants to share his songs. He is not interested to be a famous one."

  
"That's bullshit. Everyone wants to be famous."

  
Allie rolled her eyes mentally. Clearly, Michael doesn't know everyone. Not all things are about money and fame. Some are contented to share their talent and represent their small town. That alone is a great achievement for some.

  
"And by the way, boss." She cleared her throat to catch his attention. "The staff is asking when they can decorate your office. They've been asking for two weeks now. They need your approval and you are always," She tiptoed. "You know, boss... Stays here. They can't just decorate."

  
"Decorate with what?"

  
"Christmas." 

  
Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

  
"I thought I already told you the answer. I said, no decorations."

"Why not, boss?"

  
"Just no decorations." He murmured, only the dogs can hear.

  
"Copy that, boss." She smiled widely. "I just wanna make sure if you don't really want a Christmas vibe. It is fun. And interesting."

  
"No decorations." Michael made his point so Allie frowned because unlike him, she loves Christmas very much. "Is there anything else?"

  
Allie checked her notes and nothing is written there anymore but still, she spoke.

  
"What do you want for lunch, boss?"

  
"What can you suggest?" He inquired and started to fish random documents on his table.

"A real lunch. Pork? Fish? Chicken? With some veggies on the side. And oh! Fruits! Apple, maybe?" Allie shared what she is thinking, maintaining her jolliness. "Do you want some rice? Or just a toast? Orange juice or coffee? Or just water?"

  
"Too many words, princess." Michael sighed and looked at her who is still grinning from ear to ear. But when she heard the princess, she frowned.

  
"Don't call me princess."

  
"Your name sounds like one. Like a Barbie doll."

  
"But it has a different spelling!" She argued.

  
"Same pronounciation so it is the same." 

  
Allie just dismissed it by shaking her head even though the teasing movement of Michael's eyebrows is a sight to see.

  
"What's for your lunch, boss?" She smiled again.

  
Deep inside of him, he is mimicking the gesture. His front is frowning but his heart is smiling. That's how powerful Allie's smile is just like how she believes that a smile can send a lot of love. She can make the grinch smile even just from the inside.

  
"Just a sandwich. And water. Please."

  
"That's all?" 

  
Allie showed her disagreement because Michael is a very busy guy but he is eating little to no food when he is in the office.

  
"Yeah. You may go. Thank you."

  
He dismissed and studied his work once again but Allie remained standing so he looked at her. She just smiled widely in contrast to Michael who is showing no expression on his handsome face.

  
"Smile. It's Christmas." She said but of course, he will not comply.

  
Michael ignored her that is why Allie pouted and left the room quietly, giving him peace. He stared at the already closed door for unknown reason. He just shook his head and waited for his lunch to arrive. 

  
He is sure that his lunch will not compose of sandwich and water. She will not listen to him because she knows what's best especially when his mother is threatening her to force him to eat some healthy food.

  
In no time, his assumption was proven.

  
He received a good meal with chicken, chunks of fruits, and a vegetable salad on the side. It is accompanied by an orange juice and a Christmas-themed note saying,

  
**_Enjoy your meal, boss! :)_ **   
**_\- Annellise_ **

  
And that made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is it going, sweetheart? Don't forget to go home for Christmas."

  
Work hours is not yet starting but Allie is having a bad time convincing her mother that she will be home for Christmas. Aside from persuading her mother, Allie is trying to make herself believe that she will be home even just for a week.

  
A week is too much to ask but she is hoping. She just wants to feel the Christmas vibe in their lovely town. She misses the snow and the local hot chocolates with five mashmallows on top. 

  
She is excited to see the snowman decorating contest and watch the TownFest. Allie is really looking forward to spend the Christmas with her family. After all, it is a tradition to be together during the season of love.

  
"I can't promise right now, mommy. There is too much work and I don't know if my boss will accept my request. It is a busy month."

  
"Allie honey, I'm sure they will understand. Even just for a few days. You're not here with us last year." Her mother's concerned voice tickled her ears. "Just try, okay?"

  
"Okay, mommy." Allie answered and sighed. "I really want to go home. I just hope work will allow me. I'm sorry, mommy."

  
"That's okay, sweetheart. We understand. We're just hoping."

  
"I will talk to my boss later, okay?" She whispered. "Gotta hang up now. Need to work. Tell everyone I love them. I love you."

  
"I love you too, daughter!"

  
Just in time for Allie to end the call, the elevator dings and it revealed a man in all black outfit. The Christmas morning is so fun and alive but the man is ruining it for Allie.

  
Michael is wearing a black button-down and black pants, partnered by a black leather jacket that is hugging his frame perfectly. He has a black loafers on but his socks are white. He also has a black fedora on his head and a dark sunglasses to hide his beautiful eyes even he is already inside the building. His tied curls are swaying in the air and no emotion can be deduced from his blank face.

  
He definitely ruined the Christmas vibe for Allie.

  
_Can't he just wear red just like always? It is more Christmassy. And festive. I should buy this man a festive tie as a gift._

  
"Good morning!"

  
With all smiles and joy, Allie greeted her boss but Michael just continued to walk until he is inside his office. He didn't even give Allie a nod to return the gesture. She doesn't even know if he looked at her because of his annoying shades.

  
She gotta admit though. He looks so pretty damn good despite of the sour attitude and black aura.

  
When reached his table, Michael noticed a take-out coffee on his work place. The coffee cup is Christmas-themed and the aroma of coffee is making the ambiance lighter. He also saw the same note sheet sticked on the cup saying, 

  
**_Good morning! :)_ **

  
Even without a name, he knew very well where the coffee came from. He is not receiving a daily dose of caffeine because he is not a fan of it and Allie knows it. However, this morning, Allie decided to add Michael in her caffeine order.

  
To what Michael didn't know, Allie is observing his reaction but of course, she didn't receive the satisfaction so she just shrugged and busied herself in her own work. But then, when Michael removed his jacket, sunglasses, and fedora, he walked towards his door and say, "Good morning.", just loud enough for her to hear.

  
Shock crept inside her system so she got frozen in her spot, stopping from tapping the keyboard to finish a report. Even before she can glance at him, he is already back on his own table and faced a handful of work.

  
The simple gesture put a smile on Allie's face.

  
Allie thought that it will be a good day but upon seeing and hearing Michael's annoyed and unhappy tone, she felt that her day is also a bad one. He is receiving a bunch of calls and no one can make him feel better. If there is someone who is visiting his office, that is just to give a negative news to him or maybe, add a tiring task for him.

  
It is Christmas but work is not having some mercy.

  
She is actually looking for a perfect time to have a talk with Michael about her Christmas leave which, he turned down before because he is heartless and work is a priority. She needs his approval before filing a request to the right office so in that way, she will not feel any guilt when she is having a vacation.

  
But sometimes, with approval or not, too much work can just ruin an anticipated plan.

  
Allie just wants to try again so with composed and confident self, she knocked on his open door.

  
"Boss?"

  
Michael acknowledged her by looking at her direction but lowered his head again and continued to review some contract.

  
"You busy?"

  
"Just come in." He whispered so she went inside even Michael is not really engaging to the conversation. "What is it?"

  
"It is about the uh," Allie cleared her throat because suddenly, confidence left her because of his intimidating presence. She got nothing to do but to play with her own fingers while roaming her eyes around. "You know what? Just forget it. It is nothing. Sorry to disturb you, boss."

  
Allie is cursing herself inside her mind because of chickening out. She faced the other way and closed her eyes tightly because the thought of coming home is getting blurry.

  
"Annellise." Michael groaned before she can even take a step away from him. 

  
"Yes, boss?" She tried to be cheery but deep inside, she just wants to cry because Christmas means a lot to her.

  
She turned around and was greeted by a frowning boss.

  
"What is it?"

  
Allie sighed deeply because she knows, Michael already deduced the reason why she is hesitating yet, he still asked.

  
"Nothing important."

  
"Annellise?" 

  
Michael stopped from working and clasped his hands, his elbows on top of the table. His eyes found hers and he can see clearly that she is having second thoughts.

  
"It's about the uh, vacation leave."

  
"What about it? I thought we already talked about that." His right eyebrow shot up, asking for more elaboration from her.

  
"Maybe you can reconsider?"

  
"We don't have a Christmas break, Annellise. We are not in school."

  
Allie really wants to roll her eyes but he is her boss. She might get fired for bitching at him.

  
"I know but maybe, even just for a few days?"

  
"Why do you want to go home badly? Wait 'til January. I can give you a week or two. You don't need to ask."

  
Michael rested his back on the chair, attempting to have some comfort. His eyes are still on her and his expression remained blank.

  
"But it's Christmas." Allie smiled a little to show that Christmas is her reason why she is asking for reconsideration. "We have a family tradition. A get-together during Christmas. I was absent last year because we have tons of work."

  
"We still have tons of work now." Michael shrugged, making his point. "Christmas is already next week. You can survive."

  
_You are missing the point!_

  
Allie really wants to yell her explanations because he is really missing the point to why she wants to go home during Christmas and not in January or in June.

  
They are so invested in the festive season that they are really sparing their free times and work leaves on Christmas. They can stay away the whole year but when the time comes, everyone is excited to go home.

  
She doesn't know what to say because she will not win an argument with him. His mind is all made up and as long as work is concerned, she understands where he is coming from so she just accepted it.

  
No Christmas in MistleTown for her.

  
She left his office and returned to her own work, focusing on finishing all her responsibilities for the day so she can leave the office once the work hours ended.

  
Allie is constructing an explanation inside her mind so when she calls home once again, she knows what to say to them and she will apologize for not being home during Christmas for the second time.

  
She just massaged her temples because unlike her, Michael doesn't care about Christmas season. All he knows is about work, work, and work. Allie doesn't even remember when he took a leave. He is always in the office, burying himself with so much work. Early in the office and late to go home.

  
Allie just tried again the next day and the next but she is still receiving the same answer from him.

  
It is always a no. Or, maybe next time.

  
"Boss grinch disapproved? Again?"

  
Justin approached Allie and gave her a drink of her choice. The loud music is deafening their ears but the fun inside the club is at its peak especially that the Christmas vibe is embracing them.

  
"I tried and tried." Allie sighed after gulping a good stroke of alcohol. "I cannot change his damn mind! What am I expecting from a grinch anyway? In his eyes, I am just this princess who wants to go home to her kingdom to have some fun and save the day!"

  
Justin shook his head and smirked. 

  
"You need a good reason. Especially now, it is kinda late to file for a leave. Christmas is in three days but you are still here."

  
"Can I just spend Christmas with you? Again? Can I crash your family time once again?"

  
Allie is asking a huge favor just like last year. Justin is so nice to let her celebrate the Christmas Eve with them.

  
"Not a problem with me." Justin cheered her up. "As long as you can defend me to my family, not planning to settle down yet, we'll be okay."

  
"Deal." She giggled and drowned herself with alcohol and good music.

  
Allie tried her luck for numerous times but Michael's answer remained the same. She can actually just go home and ignore everything but she is sure that there will be no work waiting for her when she comes back.

  
She is not mad at her boss because she knows very well how their job really works. Besides, if she is in another company, most likely, she will have the same fate. She will just gonna accept his offer in January even though there will be no snowman decorating contest and TownFest waiting for her in their town.

  
If only Michael is in love with Christmas too just like how Allie is cherishing every second of it...

  
Allie cannot convince Michael anymore especially now that he is having a very bad time because their rival company is wooing Hernandez too and this is making Michael a real grinch with horns growing on his head.

  
Whenever he speaks, it is always a groan with blazing fire as if no one has the right to speak to him. His eyebrows are knitted most of the time and his presence is surrounded by a dark flame, making one think about the life choices they've done in their entire life.

  
Allie rarely messes her personal life with her work life but now, a bright idea popped in her brilliant mind that will surely, give her a chance to go home for Christmas.

  
"Justin!" Her drunk self bugged her dear friend who is just casually enjoying his drink. "Justin! I have an idea! Boss is probably home, right?"

  
"What?" Justin is trying to understand her. "It's almost midnight, Allie. What are you planning this time?"

  
"You'll see. I'll be home for Christmas! Yes!" Allie stood up but her mind swirled. "Oh my God."

  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

  
"Noooo." Allie convinced her friend. "I need to talk to him right now. Like right now!"

  
She gave him a persuading look and Justin knows very well when her mind is all made up, he got nothing to do about it. They are both screwed. So screwed.

  
"I can't drive you, Allie. Let it rest for tonight. Whatever it is, let's do that tomorrow. Or call him."

  
"He will not answer and this cannot wait, Justin!" She argued while fixing herself to leave. "Don't worry. I'll just take a cab. I'll be alright."

  
"Allie,-"

  
"Shhh..." 

  
Her eyes darted to Justin. She has a decision already and she doesn't care if it is already midnight. Excitement run through her veins and her drunk self cannot be calmed down. After all, she is not that drunk to roam around by herself but drunk enough to have an impulsive decision.

  
"Allie!"

  
"I'll call you!"

  
"I'll go with you!"

  
"No need! Sshhh!"

  
"Talk to me over the phone 'til you get there!"

  
Allie waved her hand and Justin just sighed heavily, regretting that he has enough alcohol level in his blood that is why he cannot drive. She didn't bring her car anyway so she will probably take a cab just like what she said. However, what worries Justin is that, does Allie really planning to have a talk with their boss at this time of the night?

  
_Crap._

  
Justin will just pray that she will still have her job tomorrow and for the rest of the days.

  
Allie hailed a cab successfully and the grin on her face cannot be painted that easily as she dialled Justin's number just like what he requested so he can know that she is safe. Obviously, alcohol is controlling her system for having an impulsive decision right now. The cab driver followed her instructions and took the route towards Michael's humble home.

  
In no time, her fate will be determined.

  
Who will bug their boss during this time of the night? In his home?

  
Michael is still awake and he is just relaxing himself in his rocking chair like a grandma. A classical music is playing softly in the background, letting himself to be drowned by the music that is taking him to a different space.

  
His home is a neat and organized one, which fits a man like him. However, it is too beautiful to just let anyone believe that Michael is living in that spacious home alone. What makes his home different among the other humble abode in the neighborhood is that, his home is the only one who doesn't have a single decoration celebrating the Christmas season.

  
And Michael doesn't give a damn.

  
There is so much in his plate than to focus on an event which can be celebrated once every year.

  
His quiet thinking got interrupted by repeated door bells and the person behind the door is not even giving some grace period for the annoyed man to react. 

  
Of course, Michael will be annoyed because who will be in their right mind to bug a resting person at this time of the night? Without even giving a heads up? A warning would be good.

  
He groaned and didn't bother to fix himself. With his black pajama pants and white t-shirt on, he went to the front door and let his free hair to dance in the air. His eyebrows knitted upon seeing her beautiful and cheery secretary so he opened the door right away.

  
"What the hell?" He preached the moment he opened the door but, Allie is just smiling widely at him. "Are you drunk?"

  
"No, I'm not." She lied.

  
Allie giggled and her body swayed, causing Michael to conclude that the woman is drunk. He is not an asshole to gawk over her sexy frame which is showcasing by her black fitted dress. It is a casual attire and it is not new to him especially that there are times that Allie is being a fashion icon in the office.

  
"Why are you here? You got lost?" Michael is not hiding his annoyance. He even roamed his eyes around but, it seemed like, Allie is the only one out there. "What do you want?"

  
"Why are you so bossy? And rude? And agitated?"

  
Allie's expression changed to an annoyed one. She is having the guts to roar at her boss and for sure, she will regret it when the sun shines on her.

  
The cold Christmas breeze blew but no one is giving attention to the chilly night. She doesn't even have a protection on her skin against the breeze. Michael knows it but, he is just giving enough time for her to express her hidden anger.

  
"Annellise, come here." She continued her mockings. "Annellise, bring this to the top floor. Hurry up, Annellise! Hurry up! Annellise," She changed her voice to a deeper one. "Leave. Annellise, I need the document right now! Quick."

  
Michael is just watching her secretary to melt like the ice caps. He doesn't even know what to react. Does he want to laugh? To smile? To be mad? She is mocking him and he cannot even fight back!

  
"You're drunk, Annellise."

  
"There you go again." She laughed uncontrollably but still, with poise.

  
_Princess._

  
"Annellise..." She giggled after mocking her own name with a deeper voice.

  
"Come on, let's go inside now. It is cold." Michael widened the door to invite her inside but she refused. "You're drunk."

  
"No. No. No." She waved her hand, refusing. "I just have something to say, boss."

  
Michael arched his eyebrows, questioning. She just gave him a wide toothless smile so he calmed down. 

  
"What is it?"

  
"I'm from MistleTown!" She shared with a high, cheerful tone accompanied by a cute smile.

  
"Oh. Uh," Michael is confused about her words. "Okay? I'm from Gary, Indiana."

  
Allie laughed hysterically.

  
"I know that, silly! I'm from MistleTown! Peter Gene is from MistleTown!"

  
Michael received a light in her words.

  
"You can come with me in my hometown so you can negotiate with him in person." Allie continued. "You know, I want to be home. I can convince him about whatever it is you are dealing with. Send me in that town or come with me. Either way, bring me with you. Please?"

  
So it all comes back to her vacation leave. 

  
"Annellise, you are not going to drop it, aren't you?"

  
Michael's eyes twinkled because he really finds her amusing. She is drunk but her dedication for work is still lingering in her veins.

  
"I'm not! I am so desperate! I know you hate Christmas but don't let me suffer because of it!" Allie begged. "I promise. You will enjoy staying in our town! You don't have Christmas plans aside from work and work and work! Think of it as a business trip."

  
Michael thought for a second while staring at her blinking eyes.

  
"Are you really from MistleTown?"

  
"Yes!"

  
"Is Hernandez from MistleTown or you're just using it against me?"

  
"Are you not reviewing his background I sent to you?!" She hissed at her boss. "He is from a small town called MistleTown! And we love Christmas so please! I'm begging!"

  
"No."

  
"What?!" 

  
Allie lost herself and got frozen on her spot because of his answer. She gave him a great deal but he is still saying no.

  
"I don't need to convince him in person. Let alone, visit that small town of yours. I will not give you that satisfaction."

  
"You're so evil..." She whispered but he heard it clearly.

  
"Go home, Annellise."

  
"No! Not until you said yes!"

  
"Then, I'm sorry." Michael answered and attempted to close the door but she blocked it.

  
"Boss!" She pleaded. "Gene posted a new song tonight! It is a viral song again!"

  
"Stop playing games, Annellise."

  
"I'm serious! Are you not checking your phone?! Caveman!"

  
Michael doesn't know if he should be offended on that remark. She is not lying though.

  
Allie fished her phone inside her purse and showed Michael the viral video which has now a million views.

  
"You gotta be kidding me."

  
"See? I told you. You need to hurry." Allie preached at her boss. "Accept my proposal, boss."

  
To be honest, Michael is considering her suggestion. There is nothing bad about it and they will hit two birds in one stone. She can go home to her family while they are doing their jobs to persuade Hernandez to join their team.

  
"No." He gave his answer.

  
Allie's mouth opened but no words escaped. She is so hopeless and desperate. Plus, her drunk self is getting out of control that is why, Michael's reflexes caught her on time when her whole body swayed.

  
"You'll gonna regret this tomorrow, woman." He said while guiding her inside his warm home.

  
Allie didn't fight the gesture since she doesn't know what is happening anyway. He let her sit on the couch and gave her a glass of water to which, she gulped right away. Her eyes are closed most of time as she continued to massage her temples.

  
"Can I sleep here?" She muttered and attempted to position herself in the solo couch. "Oh wait. I think I'm gonna vomit. I'm dizzy."

  
Michael's eyes widened because of what she said. She stopped moving, examining herself. He guided her towards the sink because it is nearer than the bathroom and it looks like, she will gonna blow in a second.

  
He calmed himself while leaning on the kitchen top, giving her the private space. He is just enjoying the classical music earlier but the next second, he is babysitting his drunk secretary.

  
"Do you want me to call someone for you? Family? A friend? Boyfriend?"

  
Michael is asking a serious question but Allie laughed loudly once again while washing her face.

  
"I have no boyfriend, silly. My family is in MistleTown. And friends? I'm sure, they are worse cases than me." She faced him while wiping her face with a white towel that he gave. "Oh my God. Why there are three of you? Three Michaels? Oh my God. I'm doomed."

  
Michael rolled his eyes and closed them tightly. She is giving him a massive headache despite of behaving. She is not being loud and wild but, having her inside his home is giving him a hard time.

  
"I'm gonna go home."

  
Allie declared her decision but Michael just watched her struggle. She almost bumped to anything in spite of walking slowly. She even removed her heels so her soles are now touching the cold floor.

  
"You're home is lonely. Beautiful but lonely. Put some Christmas tree! And lights! I swear, they are so beautiful. I have spare Christmas socks. Maybe you can hang them in there..." 

  
Michael followed the direction she pointed. She wants to hang some decorations in his book shelf and cabinet where several records are displayed. She also wants to put a tree beside the window. She also has a good plan of giving lights inside his home. 

  
"Do you love the gingerbread man? Or maybe the elves? You can buy some mini figures. They will look lovely in those kitchen cabinets. Or Santa and the reindeers."

  
Michael is just listening to her intently, taking down notes secretly even though he has no plans of doing it. He just loves to listen to her nonsense recommendations.

  
"You know these Christmas lanterns?" She glanced at him. "A large blinking one will look good in your front porch. Daddy and grandpa are so great in making lanterns. I will ask them to customize a great one for you so you can have something to hang there every year. It is like attracting some good luck. Only if you want..."

  
Michael got a glimpse of her pouting lips before she broke their eye connection. She knows very well that her boss is not a fan of Christmas so why bother giving him a gift that he will not appreciate?

  
He found himself staring at her who is still busy scanning his home interior. For sure, her mind is imagining what does the home looks like if there are Christmas decorations all over it.

  
"Do you really wanna go home? To MistleTown?" Michael might have a change of heart that is why, he asked.

  
Allie scrunched her nose before she met his waiting gazes. She is just leaning her body on the counter because she can't walk straight. 

  
"I understand, boss. It is okay..." She smiled sweetly. "There are tons of work. You need help. Then, I'll stay. It's okay. I promise."

  
He nodded his head and didn't speak but his eyes are still on her even though her attention is not on him at the moment. He finds it amusing even if Allie almost buried her face on the kitchen top, attempting to brush her dizziness away. She doesn't care if her soles are touching the floor and her hair is not in proper places anymore.

  
"You need to rest." Michael whispered when he approached Allie. "Are you okay?"

  
She is not backfiring at his words and instead, she just looked at him while her eyebrows are furrowed. Her sight cannot find its focus that no matter how near his presence beside her, he remained blurry.

  
"Annellise?"

  
His voice is so soft and calm. Allie knows that there is something good in him but he just chose to build a wall around him hence, the shitty attitude.

  
"Come on. You need to change. You smell like alcohol and cigarettes." He complained but Allie just pouted. "Can you walk?"

  
Allie tried to walk on her own but Michael remained alert. Her feet feel like jelly so she gave up and shook her head. Her mind is swirling and she doesn't really know what she is doing.

  
"I'm gonna carry you. Is that okay?" 

  
"Okay..."

  
He nodded his head to acknowledge her answer. He carried her, bridal style, and walked towards his bedroom. Her hands are wrapped around his neck and she has no idea how lucky she is right now.

  
Michael put her on bed but she didn't let go of him without her conscious knowledge that is why, his face is so close to hers. He got the chance to examine her soft facial features especially her twinkling eyes and luscious, kissable lips. She got some small traces of makeup and in his honest opinion, she doesn't need those.

  
"You're so handsome." She blurted out of the blue while looking at him with knitted eyebrows. "I always know that you have a good face but not this handsome. You, really are, a gift from heaven. Too bad, you are so agitated and ill-tempered."

  
She smiled as if she didn't say those words out loud. She is not even aware that their faces are so close to one another that is why her heart is not beating loud and fast unlike his.

  
Allie let her index finger to trace his nose bridge. Her eyes roamed around his every detail but for sure, when she wakes up, she will not remember those details at close distance.

  
Michael is having a serious control of himself not to kiss those beautiful lips. He keeps on reminding himself that the woman is drunk so he needs to distance himself from her.

  
"You need to change." He declared and removed her arms from him to free himself.

  
"Right now?"

  
"Yes, right now." 

  
Michael answered her question while looking for some clothes in his cabinet that she can use. He settled on a white shirt that he thinks, is oversized for her. Also, a red pajamas would be good. He feels sorry for his very limited choice of fabric already.

  
"Good Lord." He muttered to himself because when he faced her, she is in the process of removing her dress from her frame.

  
Michael got a glimpse of her beautiful skin in just in her black bra and panties. He faced the other side right away and exhaled a lot of air. He stepped back without giving her a look as he handed the clothes to her.

  
"Thank you."

  
He waited patiently while she is wearing the fabric with her eyes closed. The room is not that bright but her sight is being sensitive to light. Michael heard her groans so he took a peek and when he saw that she is fully clothed unlike earlier, he approached her.

  
But then, the sight of her wearing his white shirt and red pajamas is already painted in his mind.

  
Allie is covering her face with her palms while her knees are bent, her soles touching the bed. She is having a serious headache and she is controlling it by not moving.

  
"Come on. Lie down." Michael told her as softly as possible.

  
He just let her wrapped her arms around his neck again and buried her face on his neck while he is fixing the sheets so she can rest. Michael achieved what he wants but he can't leave because Allie has a good grip on his hand.

  
She is already comfortable under the sheet, her eyes are closed. She is on her side, facing Michael who is sitting beside her.

  
"Good night..." She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

  
Her grip on him loosened and Michael felt an alien feeling inside of him. He removed his hand from hers and fixed the sheet on her again. Michael gave her a one last glance before he secured a strand of hair that is messing her face.

  
"Good night, princess..." He greeted but he is not sure if she heard it because it looks like, she is asleep already.

  
Michael left the room but instead of getting ready to sleep, he settled on the kitchen stool with a piece of paper and pen on hand, inspired to compose a new song that he keeps on hearing inside his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie woke up from her deep sleep. The cold weather of December caused her to open her eyes despite of having a hangover. She should be sleeping until noon right now since it is her rest day so it is not a big deal.

  
However, she scrunched her nose but her eyes remained closed when she noticed that the pillow that she snuggled is not giving her the usual comfort that she can get from her own pillow. The softness of the mattress is so comfortable too. Also, the brightness is coming from the different side of the room.

  
"Oh my God." She reacted immediately and took a seat on the bed.

  
Her heart is beating loud and fast especially that the room is so foreign to her. All she knows is that, the owner of the room is a man just by judging the overall ambiance of the space.

  
She took a deep breath, composing herself. She can feel on her skin the touch of the fabric but she just wanna be sure if she is really wearing a piece of cloth.

  
"Thank God." She whispered. "Thank God..."

  
Allie's eyes shut once again upon knowing that she is dressed decently and she is not naked under the red pajamas and white shirt. She knows that nothing strange happened last night but, she needs answers to why she is sleeping on a foreign bed.

  
Just in time for her own questions to be answered, the bedroom door opened and revealed Michael who is still in his pajamas. He is carrying a breakfast tray and the aroma of coffee already tickled her nostrils and rumbling stomach.

  
She got shocked for a second but recovered right away. Suddenly, the memories from last night dawned at her but not the embarrassing ones.

  
"You're awake. Great." 

  
_Oh. Uh, was that a smile on his face?_

  
Allie was not able to check on it again because Michael faced against her so he can put down the tray on the nearby table. When he glanced at Allie, he is now wearing his famous blank face.

  
"Are you happy to what you did last night?" He scoffed like he is her mother. "How's your feeling?"

  
"Oh..." She cleared her throat, scolding herself for staring at him blankly. "I feel great. A little dizzy but great."

  
Michael nodded his head, grabbed the tray, and settled on the bed.

  
"That's good to know. Now, eat." He gestured on the tray.

  
Allie scanned the contents and aside from a cup of coffee that he knows she loves, there's a toast and scrambled egg. He even placed a piece of cute red flower that she doesn't know the name of. Of course, there's a glass of water and a medicine to cure her headache.

  
"Are you gonna stare at me while eating or...?" 

  
"Sorry." He apologized and broke his gazes. "Hurry."

  
Allie rolled her eyes mentally because he is at it again, being bossy and demanding. She took a sip of water first before having a taste of toast and egg to which she will not deny, he deliciously prepared for her.

  
"I'm sorry for what I've done. And uh, thank you for taking good care of me." She whispered. "Sorry, boss."

  
Michael found her twinkling eyes and even though she just woke up, her natural beauty is oozing out. As a defense mechanism, he became grumpy.

  
"Well, you should be. Who is in their right mind to knock on their boss' door at midnight? And drunk?" He mumbled, emphasizing his annoyance even though he is not agitated. "I should've just let you freeze outside."

  
Allie pouted but eventually, she smiled. She can't help but to be cheery and positive. Her boss is trying to be a grump but in all honesty, he is a natural softie.

  
He cares.

  
"Thank you, boss..." She thanked him again using a childish tone, teasing. "Oh God. You smiled. I saw it! You smiled!"

  
"I didn't."

  
"You smiled! Yieee! My boss smiled!"

  
"Stop it. Ugh." He gave up because Allie keeps on teasing him until another smile showed once again and he cannot hide it anymore. "Stop it, Annellise."

  
"What I'm saying, boss. You should smile often. Your smile is beautiful. What's wrong with smiling? You will not die because of it."

  
"I just don't wanna smile."

  
"Nonsense." She dismissed him and enjoyed her breakfast. Allie even gave him a bite and he didn't refuse. "And stop calling me Annellise. Allie would be good."

  
"Annellise intrigues me more."

  
"I will pretend that I didn't hear that." She chuckled. "Oh! You're gonna be late! Oh uhm,"

  
Allie roamed her eyes around, thinking of what to do next. For sure, if he misses something, he will blame her for it because he is taking care of her instead of working tirelessly inside the office.

  
"Calm down." He just whispered, still amused about Allie's reactions.

  
They are acting like being in pajamas while talking to her boss and in Michael's case, her secretary, is a normal thing to do. There is no awkward moment or, embarrassment.

  
"You need to sign some documents! And oh! There is a meeting with the big boss at lunch! What are you still doing in here?"

  
Michael narrowed his eyes on her. The only thing she needs to do is to push him away from her so he will start to get ready but, he is not even budging despite of knowing that he is already late for work if ever a boss can be late.

  
"Finish your breakfast." He just muttered calmly and to his delight, she calmed down. 

  
Allie became playful so she let the toast hang while holding the edge with her teeth. Michael is watching her intently and this is one of the scenarios where their body hairs should rise because of the alienated feeling that they can feel. However, their beating hearts already saved them from the specific situation.

  
Michael is still bothered to how he is looking at her luscious lips just like last night. There is something about it that he wants to taste. He is curious and intrigued but, he knows better than to kiss her innocent secretary just because he wanted to.

  
"What should I bring?" 

  
"Huh?" Allie asked in confusion. "To where?"

  
"MistleTown."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Is it cold in there? How cold? What should I bring to your family? Is wine a good gift for Christmas? How about cheese?"

  
"Hold on, boss. What are you saying?" She slowed down her words to send him a message that she cannot follow his claims.

  
Michael flicked her nose and stood away from the bed. He let a towel hang on his shoulder and grabbed some clothes inside his cabinet.

  
"I'll go to MistleTown, Annellise. Wanna come?"

  
He didn't wait for her answer and slammed the bathroom door.

  
"Like right now? Boss?" She yelled, loud enough for him to hear. "Are you serious?"

  
"Since when I made fun of you, princess?"

  
Panic started to run through her veins as well as excitement. She can't believe that her boss woke up in the right side of the bed. To where did he sleep last night is not her concern anymore. All she knows is that, she is alone on the bed the whole night.

  
"But I need to get some stuff in my home! My gifts are in there! I don't have some shirt in here! Only my dress from last night! Where is it, by the way?"

  
Michael peeked from the bathroom. Allie can tell that he is shirtless but Michael is not generous enough to show some skin, so much for her dismay.

  
"Be quiet, princess. Finish your breakfast."

  
He slammed the door once again.

  
"Bossy." She whispered to herself and pouted.

  
But then, her excitement is eating her up. Her boss agreed to pay a visit in their small town and even though it is work related, she will be home for Christmas.

  
Allie decided not to say something to her family and settled for a homecoming surprise. She also called Justin to share the news and he is over the moon for her. She just answered Michael's inquiries about the place and told him that their town is just the same to where they are right now except that, MistleTown is more Christmassy and that gained a groan from Michael.

  
He is honestly surprised to what Allie prepared as Christmas gifts. It is like, every person she knows in their town has a gift from her. No matter how small, it is the thought that counts.

  
Allie welcomed Michael in her humble home that is why, he got a glimpse of her world. His things are already in the car and they went to her home so she can pack her stuff. He lent her a new set of clothes to which she chose herself even though her dress is already clean.

  
It amused him that her home is being homey and comfortable. There are lots of decorations for the season but he didn't mind. It amused Michael even more that everything is already pack and she is ready to go.

  
She really wants to be home for Christmas.

  
Suddenly, guilt consumed him for taking it away from her but, work is really blocking their way. It is not him being a heartless grinch.

  
"I love this song!" Allie cheered excitedly when an upbeat song was played in the radio while they are on the road.

  
"I wrote that."

  
"No joke?" She asked curiously.

  
Allie knows that he is a songwriter and producer but to whatever song he wrote and produced, she doesn't know that unless, she saw it or read it somewhere.

  
Michael just looked at her, asking if he is joking. Allie rolled her eyes at her boss playfully and danced with the beat, ignoring his grumpy boss. He is just thankful that she is a good company without being wild and distracting. He is actually a bad driver so he needs to focus on the road and not on her natural beauty.

  
After a decent drive, a welcome signboard told them that they are already in MistleTown.

  
In his mind, she is really serious when she told him that their town is in love with Christmas. He can see a lot of decorations to every corner of the area. Michael can't even ignore the excitement of the lady beside her because she is already in town after numerous begging and pleading.

  
"So, where can I stay? Is there a hotel in here? An inn? Cottage?"

  
"Shush! Nonsense!" Allie declared. "You're staying in our home."

  
Michael gave her a quick glance and returned his gazes on the road.

  
"You are my boss. Also, you are our visitor. There is no way that you will stay in a random inn even though everyone in here is nice. Our home has enough space."

  
He didn't argue with her and just continued driving, following her instructions.

  
"Oh my God! We are here, boss!" Allie yelled that bursted his eardrums.

  
"Shut up, Annellise!"

  
"Look! That's my mommy! That's my grandma! Look, boss! The neighbors' kids! They are so cute!"

  
Michael frowned even more because instead of being silent, Allie's excitement hit its all-time high. He is just thankful that she is not being violent and she remained on her seat.

  
He also examined the area while lowkey listening to what she is seeing. He already knows who is her mother and her grandma. She said a lot of things but he was not able to absorb all of it.

  
"Stick with me, okay? You'll be fine. I promise." Allie showed her bright smiles once again. "And do me a favor. Smile often, please?"

  
Michael frowned even more.

  
"Ugh! Boss!" 

  
Allie get off from the car and that's just when her family noticed that she is the one who is inside the unfamiliar car.

  
"Mommy! Grandma!" 

  
"Allie?!"

  
Her family can't still believe that Allie is home despite of her, saying that she cannot be with them to celebrate the joyful Christmas. Because of the heard commotion, the rest of the family went outside.

  
She hugged everyone and practiced their town's culture of asking for blessing from the elders by bowing slightly and reaching for their right hand in a gentle way. She let her forehead to touch the back of their hand as a way of respecting the elders.

  
"Mano po."

***Mano is a Spanish word for 'hand'.**   
***Po/Opo is a word often placed at the end of the sentence/phrase as a sign of respect.**   
***Pagmamano is an honoring gesture in Filipino culture.**

"Bless you, iha (female child)."

  
Allie is grinning from ear to ear after she greeted her family. She forgot that she is with someone not until her loved ones put their glances at the young man who is now standing handsomely behind her.

  
She gave him a look so he stood beside her.

  
"Oh uh." Allie cleared her throat. Suddenly, nervousness consumed her as if she will introduce her boyfriend. "Everybody, this is Michael Jackson. He is my boss and uh," She looked at him. "Boss, this is my family."

  
Michael showed a warming smile as he approached the family members and introduced himself. The hospitable family welcomed him with loving arms and invited him inside their humble home which is, as expected, full of Christmas decorations. 

  
In his mind, no wonder Allie is decorating his home inside her creative mind.

  
"I fixed your room, Allie." Ana, Allie's mother, told her while they are all having a bond in the living room.

  
Her family is so excited about her presence especially her niece, Phoebe. The fifteen-year old lady is so excited to see her aunt who is so close to her. Of course, the teenager is ecstatic upon knowing that Allie brought a man in her vacation. 

  
"Oh. How about Michael's?"

  
"He'll stay in your room too. I put an extra mattress on the floor. It is already fixed. The extra room became a storage room, honey. I'm sorry."

  
Allie just agreed to the set-up since her room is spacious enough for two persons. She is just thinking if her choosy boss will agree with it. If he is not comfortable, she will pull some strings to the nearby inn to which, for sure, is fully-booked.

  
"I'm sorry. I thought there's an extra room." She welcomed Michael in her room, showing that it is already organized for the both of them. "You can take the bed. I'll just occupy that one."

  
She pointed at the neatly-fixed mattress on the floor which is a few meters away from her bed however, Michael took it instead of resting on the bed.

  
"I'll take this. This looks comfy." He bounced himself to prove his point.

  
"No. Believe me. The bed is more comfortable."

  
"Take it. This is your room."

  
"And you are our visitor so the bed is yours." She argued, her tone is emphasizing that she has the final words.

  
Michael looked at her intently while Allie is just crossing her arms and waiting for his answer. As usual, Michael will not give her the satisfaction so he threw himself on his chosen bed which is, the one on the floor.

  
"Boss!"

  
"Shush."

  
With knitted eyebrows and pouting lips, Allie just rested on the edge of the bed and stared on her luggage which remained unpacked. Michael put his weight on his side and watched his employee who is holding a grudge against him.

  
"Are we really going to have a fight just because I didn't follow your orders?" Michael is laughing but not externally. "I'm not choosy. I am not living like a king. Don't treat me like one. Thank you so much for the hospitality but this bed is a gift from heaven."

  
Allie arched her eyebrows as she glanced at her boss. His lips formed a thin line and she is just waiting for it to show some smile but he didn't. His eyes remained intense and authoritative. She is starting to regret that she didn't let Michael to check-in in a random inn. 

  
If only she knew that the extra room is unavailable, she will not offer their home but that is not how they do it. Whenever they have a visitor, they will offer a space even it means that their whole family will stay in a single room like sardines in a can.

  
Allie just left her annoying superior in the room and joined Ana and her grandma Anne in the kitchen. Her older sister, Lian, is with them too.

  
"Grandma, can I sleep in your room?" Allie said while hugging her sweet grandmother while her mother and her sister are preparing their dinner.

  
"You know our room is enough for me and your grandpa, Allie."

  
"Ugh..." She expressed her annoyance about her boss.

  
"What's the matter, Allie? Boss is giving you a hard time already? Even in your own home?" Lian giggled, teasing her sister.

  
Allie is not hiding the true identity of his boss. Her family is an avid listener of her endless rants and complaints about Michael. She is saying some bad things but she is also pointing out that her boss is a good man.

  
The family knows a secret but that excludes Allie. Her nonstop mentioning of her boss is giving them ideas.

  
"I hate him." Allie blurted out the words that she doesn't mean. "Where's your hubby?" She asked Lian.

  
"Still at work across town. He'll be here on Christmas Eve." Her sister answered.

  
"I thought you said that the boss is grumpy? He doesn't look like one. He smiles often too." Ana shared her opinion.

  
"That's just him to you. Not to me. Not in the office." She answered and took a sit on a kitchen stool. "Don't mind him. He's just here for business."

  
"What business?" Anne inquired curiously.

  
Despite of having all the information, Allie doesn't see the need of sharing the news to her family before. Michael wants Hernandez to be part of their team and the internet star is living in the same town with them.

  
"Let me guess." Lian took the spotlight because she really has a good theory. "Michael and Allie are from this famous music company. Well, last month, someone from here broke the internet."

  
"Bruno?" Their mother has one name in mind. "Your boss is interested to that gentleman?"  
Allie nodded and shrugged.

  
"They said that Gene is a good addition to the team. They're looking for new artists and that's when Gene showed up out of the blue. Boss' team is in touch with him but Gene seemed uninterested."

  
"Does your boss know?" Anne showed her concern to Allie.

  
Allie shook her head as an answer to her grandmother's question. She knows exactly what the elder is asking.

  
"I'm not here to pressure Gene. I just asked boss to bring me with him so here I am..." She smiled widely, shaking the thoughts away. "He is here for business. I am here to spend Christmas with y'all."

  
"Good luck to your boss then." Ana spoke. "Bruno is not really into fame."

  
"That's what I have in mind too."

  
Allie is having second thoughts if she is doing the right thing. She knows that Michael is desperate to persuade Hernandez to sign a deal but she is not saying anything about it. She just separated her personal life from work life.

  
"Allie," Lian caught her attention and nodded towards the window, a smile painted on her lips.

  
Allie's eyes widened upon seeing the view from the outside. The Christmas season is really at its peak and the kids from the neighborhood are enjoying the snow. Her niece, Phoebe, is with her friends too. Numerous snowman are in the streets as well as snowballs.

  
"Go on. Don't be shy." Lian pursued teasing her younger sister.

  
Allie bit her bottom lip because of Lian's playful remarks. She is hiding her smile but since she is a natural charmer, she cannot hide it. The women around Allie shared a meaningful look despite of proving that a certain relationship is just only a friendship.

  
"Can I-"

  
"Yes, honey."

  
"Of course, sweetie."

  
Anne and Ana interrupted her words at the same time. Allie just got playful because of the gesture before she stood up, on her way to leave the house.

  
"Tell the men to go home now." Ana reminded her daughter to visit their lantern store where her father and her grandfather are lounging.

  
"Okay." Allie complied but before she closed the door, she remembered something. "Oh. Take care of my boss. He'll be here any second."

  
The three nodded their heads and let Allie to spend time outside with a dear friend whom she is really dying to see.

  
Just like what Allie said, Michael will be in the kitchen any second. After having some time for himself, he decided to join the family but Allie is not in his sight. He was welcomed in the kitchen but his question is so evident.

  
"Allie?" Anne pointed out the obvious. "She's outside." 

  
Michael glanced at the window to where Anne showed her whereabouts. There are so many events happening outside but all Michael is seeing is that, Allie is all grins and smiles while playing with the kids.

  
"A sweet lady, isn't she?" Anne bursted his bubble and to what he didn't know, the three women is watching him closely. 

  
Michael switched his attention to the older lady and just smiled. Unintentionally, he looked at Allie again but now, she is giving a man a playful piggy backride. Michael can't see the man clearly.

  
"That's her ex-boyfriend." Lian chuckled, lowkey teasing Michael. "Bruno."

  
"Oh." Michael just muttered, not really interested about her personal life.

  
"Why don't you just say friend, Lian." Ana giggled, explaining the scenario. "That was in high school, Michael. They remained friends. Friends before, friends after."

  
"Still, ex-boyfriend." Lian argued, a matter of fact.

  
Michael just smiled even it is rare for him to do it. He ignored what Allie is doing with her ex-boyfriend and focused on helping in the kitchen and engaged in a fruitful conversation with the women.

  
"Allie told us that you're here for business." Ana said.

  
"Yeah... Yeah. We are looking for new artists and one of your own caught the company's attention." He explained. "I wonder if Allie will help me to find the man."

  
"Oh." Lian reacted. "He is just right there."

  
Lian pointed at the window where the same scenario is happening. Allie is being a kid, having a snowball fight with the kids. Bruno is still around.

  
"Where?"

  
"That one. The ex-boyfriend."

  
"Bruno?" Michael arched his eyebrows. "No. No. Hernandez. I'm looking for him."

  
"Bruno is the Hernandez whom you are looking for, sweetie." Ana cleared things up. "Peter Gene?"

  
Michael became confused even more. His mouth opened but no words escaped from his mouth. All in his mind is that, it will be easier for him to talk with the guy since Allie is from the same town. It didn't come to his mind that the viral internet guy will be this close to him.

  
Allie's ex-boyfriend.

  
With a lost expression, Michael looked closer to the window to have a clear glimpse of the guy. They are still having fun outside as if the weather is not freezing cold. And there, it is dawning on him that, Hernandez and Bruno is the same guy.

  
_You are impossible, Annellise Browning. Not revealing the secret, I see._


	4. Chapter 4

"Boss...? Boss..." 

  
Allie is trying to be gentle and charming while waking the grumpy boss. Michael is still in his deep sleep, having a silent walk in dreamland but Allie is interrupting his rest.

  
"Boss..." She is singing her word in a cheerful tone so she will not annoy the man. "Come on, boss. Wake up. I'll leave you here. You'll be alone..."

  
She pouted and realized that her threatenings are not effective to him. He doesn't mind if she will leave him. He is a grown-up man and he can handle himself for sure. Besides, the sun is not yet even rising so probably, Michael will not know that he is alone in the humble home.

  
"Boss... Michael. Boss...?"

  
"What is it, Annellise?"

  
His husky voice tickled her spine. He spoke without opening his eyes just to acknowledge the persistent secretary.

  
"I'm sorry, boss. I forgot to tell you about it last night. You need to get up."

  
Michael stretched his body and searched for his phone beside him. With his right eye open, he looked at the time. He groaned deeply and threw back the phone. He settled on his side and dozed off.

  
"Boss!"

  
"For God's sake, Annellise! It's half past three in the morning!"

  
"Yeah! For God's sake, please get up."

  
Allie became playful and took a seat on the edge of his mattress and bounced herself so Michael will be shaken. She even shook his body, so energized to wake him up.

  
"Annellise..."

  
"Boss, come on... We will be late."

  
"For what...?"

  
"Church!"

  
"Church?"

  
Michael groaned once again and blinked his eyes multiple times until it got used to the dim lights. The morning breeze is freezing and sleeping 'til noon is much more preferred than waking up at dawn. 

  
His eyes are both open and he focused his gazes to the already smiling Annellise. If one will wake up next to her, for sure, it is a great and bright day already.

  
Lucky for Michael.

  
"Good morning, boss...!" 

  
She became a five-year old again and greeted her boss with a cheery tone just like how the pupils are greeting their teacher in the morning before the class starts.

  
Michael cannot find the right words. He just found himself staring, not knowing whether it is a product of his interrupted sleep or he is just really amazed at her presence.

  
Maybe both.

  
"Boss!" Allie bursted his bubble.

  
"You can go to church any time of the day, Annellise. Why right now? The sun is not up yet!" He closed his eyes after preaching.

  
"Come on, boss..." She pouted while shaking his frame gently. "I cannot miss this. This is the last one. I'll blame you if my wish will not be granted just because I didn't finish my Christmas tradition. I'll blame you for it."

  
"What's your wish?" Michael engaged unconsciously, still trying to sleep.

  
"To make my boss happy so he will smile often. And maybe, laugh."

  
"It will never be granted." He argued, knowing very well that he is the boss whom she is referring to.

  
"If I will tell you my wish, it will not come true so it is a secret." Allie followed up, waiting patiently for Michael to find his soul so he will get up.

  
"Don't waste your wish for someone else. Wish for your own good."

  
"Wishing and praying for someone's safety and success are not bad! It is not a waste! What's wrong with you?" Allie knitted her eyebrows to show her disagreement on his words. "Hey! Get up..."

  
Michael opened his eyes and glanced at her. Hey eyes are twinkling but her lips are pouting. She is being a charming sweet lady without even trying and it is so effective to Michael.

  
"What tradition is this? Can't you make your own terms for your wish? Like, waking up in a decent hour and not three in the morning?"

  
A cute smile painted on Allie's lips.

  
"We will attend the last day of Simbang Gabi (Night Mass). Rooster's Mass. Misa de Gallo. Come on... Are you not excited? We'll celebrate Noche Buena later! There's lot of food!"

***Simbang Gabi (Night Mass) is a nine-day mass series during Christmas season. Traditionally, it occurs from December 15-23 (anticipated masses at night) or December 16-24 (dawn masses). A mass can be attended during dawn (~ 4 AM / 4:30 AM) or at night (~ 8 PM / 10 PM), depending on one's preference.**

  
***Misa de Gallo - Spanish for Rooster's Mass. Often refers to the last day of mass series which is on the day of Christmas Eve.**

  
***Noche Buena - The night and feast before Christmas. In the Philippines, it is the meal shared at midnight to celebrate and welcome the Christmas Day which usually happens after attending the anticipated mass.**

"Not everyone is celebrating Christmas, Annellise. Don't drag me into it." He closed his eyes again. Michael even fixed the sheets to hide his body but Allie snatched it from him. "Annellise..."

  
"I just thought that you want to experience the Christmas in MistleTown... I am so excited to show you around..."

  
Michael sensed the sadness in her tone and felt a slight wrenching sensation in his heart.

  
She just wants him to enjoy his stay in MistleTown...

  
"You don't really want to come?" She asked but he didn't answer so she gave up. He got a point though. Not everyone is fond of the season. "Okay..."

  
Allie nodded her head even Michael is not aware of her expressions aside from her tone. She just stood up from his bed and prepared herself. He is hiding in his cocoon but his senses are working for Allie. He just opened his eyes when she left the room.

  
The early morning breeze is shivering and the sky remained dark but beautiful. Allie walked alone from their home towards the church. All the residences are oozing a Christmas spirit despite of not lighting all the Christmas lights. 

  
Everything remained calm and quiet because the people of MistleTown are in the church. The only tune that is ringing is the inviting church bells which can be heard in the town.

  
Allie's family already went to the holy place since Allie will go with Michael however, the boss is being a kid so she just went to the church alone. She saw her family right away and joined them in their row of seats.

  
The church's ambiance is so bright and lively, celebrating the true essence of Christmas. It is decorated with joyful accessories and adornments. The lights are blinking, giving and sharing love to everyone.

  
Despite of the early morning, the time is not a hindrance not to be on church especially when the town is having a tradition every December and also, part of the culture.

  
Even she is away from her family when the month of December starts, Allie was able to complete the nine-day series of masses in anticipation for Christmas. It is a well-known belief that when one finished the set of events, a wish might be granted but of course, it should be accompanied by actions and not just a simple wish and prayer.

  
Together, they celebrated the holy mass. Allie is feeling the love, confessing her faith. When she opened her eyes, her sight darted to the man whom she thought, is buried with lots of pillows in their home.

  
There is a pool of human figures but her focus is on one person only and this person is not even in the hollows of the place. He remained outside just like the ones who don't have enough space inside but since the area is designed to accommodate a large number of people, the crowd from outside can still see the events occurred.

  
Allie is trying to hide her wide smiles as disbelief is still evident in her expressions. Michael gave her a crooked smile, not sure if his presence will make her happy. She didn't point out the smile because what matters to her is that, he showed up. Even though he has a different set of beliefs and traditions, he showed up.

  
Her family saw the same scenario and when Allie excused herself, they understand.

  
"Hey..." She whispered when she stood beside him.

  
"Why are you here? You should just stay in there..." 

  
Michael voiced out his concern because she has a good spot inside with her family but still, she chose to be outside for him. Even there is really a space allotted for him in the row, they remained outside.

  
"You are alone in here."

  
"It's okay..."

  
Allie ignored his sentiments and stayed with him. Even when outside, they are still part of the mass so it is okay. Besides, it is about the genuine participation in the event and not the place where they are staying.

  
"You know," She said, still mumbling her low voice to give respect. "Christmas is a celebration of love. We all have differences but it all comes down to love. And thank you for being here, boss..."

  
Michael tilted his head to acknowledge her words since it is not a time for chit-chat. Allie motioned to him to smile by tapping her index fingers to the corners of her lips, showing a grin. Eventually, Michael gave in and flashed a billion dollar smile.

  
What she didn't expect, her heart skipped a beat because of that smile. She is just thankful that they are in the middle of a holy celebration that is why, it is easy for her to hide her admiration for the handsome man.

  
She will not deny it. Allie is attracted to Michael because how could she not? The man was sculpted by the gods. Who is she to not admire a piece of art?

  
The holy mass will come to an end but before that, the Our Father prayer was sang and the song requires a gesture of holding hands with the one beside you, stranger or not. It is a sign of joint union and oneness especially among family members and loved ones. The act depends on the local church but in MistleTown, they hold hands.

  
Michael and Allie has no one beside them and he noticed that the people around them are doing the gesture. He looked at Allie and she is just in the moment, not really giving attention to him. The act is not compulsory but for Michael, especially when he looks at her, there is just something to be done.

  
So with genuine intention, he holds her hand, his large one enveloped hers from the back of her hand. It is a light and gentle touch but firm enough to feel that someone is sharing a genuine wish for Christmas. 

  
Allie felt the warmth right away but they are both engulfed in their own bubble to point it out besides, the act was only done because they are in the church. Instead of raising their hands at chest level, it remained in their sides and the moment the song ended, the intertwining also unlinked.

  
For sure, someone is starting to fall to a dangerous trap and they are not even staying in MistleTown for 24 hours.

  
"I'm sorry. For what happened earlier." 

  
Michael started a conversation when the mass ended and they are just waiting for her family outside. The people who are leaving the place are not bothering them and Michael is being a nice person especially when a random one is having a short talk with Allie.

  
She just gave him a look, asking why he is apologizing.

  
"You know when I," He hesitated, clearing his throat. "You are just trying to be welcoming and nice and kind. I'm sorry if I turned you down and let you walked alone. I'm sorry..."

  
It turns out, Michael saw her walking alone despite of the cold weather. He felt bad and when his curiosity strikes, he tried to glance at the bedroom window, and there, he saw her walking out of the home.

  
"Oh uh, that's nothing. It's okay..." She smiled, showing her understanding. "I understand."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Allie dismissed it and even before everything becomes awkward because of the intensity of the stares, her family showed up to break the ice. Allie greeted the elders with the honoring-gesture to which they are practicing too after attending a mass. Michael is keeping up with the life in MistleTown so he mimicked Allie's gesture.

  
"Bless you, iho (male child)." Anne muttered, the joy in her heart is undescribable.

  
For sure, the grandparents can see something that they don't.

  
"You brought home a great man, apo (grandchild)." Sixto, Allie's grandfather and Anne's other half, humored the situation.

  
"Lolo (Grandfather)!" Allie showed her disapproval because clearly, Michael is just in town for business and not as the one she brought home to meet the family.

  
"Whatever the case, I think we need to give him the talk." Luke, Allie's father, muttered with a wide grin.

  
Before the situation worsen to Allie versus the family, an idea popped inside her mind so she dragged Michael away from everyone. 

  
The sky is starting to lighten but the sun is not yet showing. Despite of it, the energy is already activated so Allie grabbed the opportunity for Michael to experience another common gesture in the town.

  
She brought him to the plaza near the church where several food stalls are can be found.

  
"Can we have two of these? And these too! And uhm," Allie thought for a better drink. "Two orders of tsokolate (hot chocolate), please."

  
Michael roamed his eyes around and got curious to what she has in mind. The food stalls are not the fancy ones. There are random street vendors and they stopped to a store where the seller is cooking something in a clay pot but instead of stove, they are using charcoal to cook.

  
"Here. Eat these. I swear, these are the great ones. I don't know if you are familiar with these delicacies."

  
They settled on a table in front of the store when Allie got her orders. Michael is just going with the flow, interested to what Allie is introducing to him.

  
"This is called bibingka."

  
Allie showed the brown rice cake made of glutinous rice and coconut milk, cooked in a clay pot lined with banana leaves. If special, it has slices of salted egg and cheese on top.

"And this one is puto bumbong."

  
She showed him another kind of rice cake, a purple cylindrical delicacy served on banana leaves. It is sprinkled with brown sugar on top of a paste of butter and there is a grated coconut on the side. Like the bibingka, it is made of glutinous rice but instead of clay pots, it is steamed in bamboo tubes.

Allie also chose tsokolate, a hot drink made from local cacao, as their morning drink. It is a perfect partner for their cuisine.

  
Michael enjoyed the dish and even though the sun is not yet rising, his tummy is already full. He actually loves to eat more but Allie warned him that the delicacies are heavy in the stomach and reminded him that there will be more food later. He just cherished his new knowledge about the rice cakes which are famous during Christmas season.

  
"What did you do to me?" Michael complained playfully while tapping his full stomach.

  
Allie giggled at the gesture as they both enjoyed walking in the streets of MistleTown. The town is kinda alive now because the day of most of the people already starts and instead of going back to bed, they are cleaning their front yards or reading the freshly print newspaper while having coffee.

  
"What? I said, have a taste. I didn't know that you will love them that much. You even ate half of my share!"

  
"What can I do? Those are delicious! Never tasted one like that in my 33 years of existence." 

  
"You're 33?" Allie asked curiously.

  
Also, seeing Michael smiling and sometimes, laughing is not a rare moment anymore and Allie is cherishing that.

  
"Yes, I am. I'm 33, Annellise. What do you think?"

  
Allie laughed because if something changed, it is not the way he calls her.

  
"I just always think that we shared the same age or if not, close to one another at least. I'm 31 and our numbers are pretty close but still, it amazes me."

  
"Why my age amazes you?"

  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "You are mysterious so guessing your age is fun. I thought you are 32."

  
"Well, I'm 33. Just last August." He shared a personal information.

  
"Wait. Really?" Allie got shocked, scrunching her nose. "We didn't have any celebrations last August? Right? I should have bought you a gift! "

  
"That's because, I don't celebrate birthdays."

  
"Why is that?" She asked as they rested on a bench near the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the town.

  
"We were raised with a strict belief and tradition. We don't have birthdays and Christmas. Got used to it so, even I am not active, I just don't celebrate. Well, if there's one then we'll celebrate but I don't really making it a big deal."

  
"As long as you are happy then it is great. The essence is what's important." Allie cheered, keeping an open mind and understanding the differences. "We kinda have different childhood. I grew up celebrating those events every year. Birthdays... Christmas..."

  
"How does it feel?"

  
"Magical." She smiled sweetly and their eyes twinkled. "There is something to look forward to and to be excited about. Especially Christmas. I am so in love with Christmas. It's just," Allie gestured, trying to find the right words. "The most wonderful time of the year? At least for me, it is."

  
"Annellise, I'm sorry if I didn't give you the leave that you've been requesting." Michael apologized for not granting a wish. "I really don't have an idea that this really matters to you. It's just that, our work is pretty demanding and I-"

  
"It's okay, boss." Allie showed her appreciation. "I understand. I swear, I understand. Besides, in this life, we can't always achieved what we planned. Things are not always flowing the way we expected them to be. It happens. I know. And it is okay..."

  
"Extraordinary things happen when you least expected it." He whispered. "Just like now..."

  
Allie broke her gazes from him since his eyes became a little too much for her to handle even though he is just looking at her, without any bad intentions in his mind. Like her, he is at lost in his own feelings too and he is not even aware of it.

  
"Wanna see something magical?" Allie just muttered her suggestion to hide her emerging nervousness.

  
Apparently, she didn't give him a choice. She pulled him to somewhere else until they are in a lantern store and Allie revealed that it is a family-owned business.

  
"This place is always magical to me. When I was a child, I always stayed here because my parents are busy in managing this business. I enjoyed the lights and the colorful lanterns. These ones," Allie showed him a bunch of star-shaped lanterns made of bamboo and colorful pieces of various papers. "This is what made this business famous. Parols..."

***Parols are Filipino lanterns which are traditionally made of bamboo and colorful papers. It comes in various shapes and sizes but the most common is the star-shaped lantern with two decorative tails.**

Michael's eyes twinkled at the sight. They are surrounded by the famous Christmas decoration which are presented in different types. Some have lights but some are still beautiful even without the blinking lights in it. There are big ones and small ones. There are some made of plastic and sticks but there are some which are made with shells and beads.

"This is beautiful, Annellise..."

  
Allie just smiled to herself and her focus is not on the lanterns. Her eyes are on him whose eyes are everywhere. To what she didn't know, the view that she is admiring is becoming an addition to her definition of magical.

  
"It is magical already. But there's more to that."

  
Michael sensed her happiness so he looked at her. Her smiles are showing that there is something that he needs to see so Allie didn't waste any time. She closed the door, causing the large room to become a little darker than the usual because of the natural darkness from the sky.

  
Allie flicked the switch on and there, one by one, the lanterns on display showcased their inner lights. Everything blinks in a random pattern and different color of lights. A Christmas tune also started to play from those lanterns which has the feature.

  
She stood beside him and they both admired the magical event.

  
Love is in the air.

  
Only if they knew about it.

  
When satisfied at the joy the lanterns gifted to them, she gave him a tour inside the business where the decoration is being made.

  
"Is that a piano?" Michael pointed at the instrument in the corner of the room.

  
"Yes, boss." She answered and approached the piano. "Lolo Sixto loves to play."

  
"May I?"

  
Michael asked for permission and even hesitant because she doesn't think that he can play, she still nodded her head. He took a seat and she settled beside him. Michael let his fingers to tap the keys gently until, a familiar slow but traditional tune was heard.

  
Allie admired the man even more especially when he started to apply the lyrics of the song.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_Just like the ones I used to know_

His pursued playing but now, his eyes are on her and her sight landed on his brown ones too. The tune is lingering and eventually, Michael found the words.

_Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

He stopped singing again but for a reason that no one knows about. She gulped the lumped in her throat and just let out a smile to brush the electricity away. She just stared at the piano keys and sing,

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_   
_With every Christmas card I write_

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing her voice. He can't remove his gazes on her despite of her, not looking at him. Michael just bursted his own bubble and stared back on his fingers that are still playing with the piano and he joined her,

_May your days be merry and bright_   
_And may all your Christmases be white_

Their eyes found one another again until the last note was hit and they were engulfed in complete silence. No one is moving but it seemed like, the distance is getting closer and closer as if the heavenly bodies are disorienting, causing them to be closed to each another.

  
But then,

  
"I think we should uhm," She broke the silence and gestured outside. "They might be wondering where we are. We should go back now."

  
"Sure. Sure." He whispered and nodded his head.

  
They just ignored the unspoken situation and walked towards the exit of the store.

  
"There's another magical thing, you know." She shared when they reached the door, not opening it in purpose.

  
Michael arched his eyebrows at her, throwing his questions but she just smiled and opened the door.

  
They are welcomed by a sunrise. Their spot has the amazing view and the timing is just perfect. Michael's mouth opened but no words escaped. A giggle was shared and they both cherished the wonderful gift of morning. Their eyes twinkled and the smile on their lips are undeniable.

  
No words are spoken but the presence itself is enough for one to understand that Christmas can do wonders for two people.

  
The day is not yet even starting but for them, a lot happened already and those are critical in determining one's fate.

  
To what they didn't know, an old man is smiling across the street, just waiting for a real magic to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

The Christmas carols are all over the place, giving a lot of happy energies to the people who are enjoying the vibe outside the comfort of their homes. The kids are having a great time playing with snow balls or, making snowman and snow angels.

  
"Finally. The name has a face." Gene greeted Michael as they shared a polite handshake. "Nice to meet you."

  
"Nice to meet you too." Michael answered in a professional tone, ready to be in his businessman mode. "You got the deal we sent you? The offers?"

  
Allie frowned and pouted when she heard her boss' words. Christmas is tomorrow but Michael is still thinking about work. And to be frank, he really brought up the contract during introduction.

  
"Yes... Yes!" Gene cheered happily despite of not really giving attention to the record deals he received from different companies. "I just don't have the time to review it. As you can see, busy. And it's Christmas."

  
Gene proved his point by gesturing around the busy pastry shop, a family business that he is now managing. He excused himself for a while when he needs to serve an order. Gene is singing a carol, electrifying the happy vibe inside the shop.

  
Hearing his live singing voice just added to Michael's desperation. 

  
"He really got the gift." Michael whispered to Allie with conviction.

  
"I know..." 

  
"And he is your ex-boyfriend. You didn't tell me."

  
Allie rolled her eyes mentally before she looked at her boss with an amused expression.

  
"Does it matter?"

  
"Yes."

  
"How so?" She arched her eyebrows, not backing down despite Michael's authoritative aura. "I don't see it as a relevant information to how you can persuade that man," Allie gave Gene a quick glance who remained busy. "To join your team."

  
"Our team."

  
"Your team."

  
Michael's right brow shot up because of Allie's disagreement.

  
"You see, not all people can be blinded by fame. Some of us are happy to what we have already. Besides, what Gene and I had was a summer romance. We were young. That was in high school. It doesn't matter anymore."

  
"Persuade that man to sign the contract." 

  
Michael's words are not a favor. It is an order.

  
"I thought it is your job."

  
"He is not listening to me."

  
"Then, not my problem." She shrugged, adding to Michael's annoyance. She is just discussing the reality.

  
"Annellise." His eyes darkened.

  
"I'm not going to pressure the man!" She whisper-yelled, her eyes landed to Gene for a quick second. "He knows what he is doing."

  
"Just talk to him. Just persuade him. You are friends with him."

  
"How?" She challenged him, her arms are crossed on her chest.

  
"I don't know..." He gestured. "Woo him. Win him. Be his girlfriend again. I don't know..."

  
"Sorry for saying this, boss." She shook her head. "But shut up. Shut up."

  
"Annell-"

  
"Shut up." She roared, not being a sweet lady to her boss. "Look, what we have in this town is priceless. Gene and I's friendship are special. I proposed to visit this town so you can have the chance to talk to him. I am also hoping that you will have a great time while staying here. But, if you cannot win that damn man's trust, then I'm sorry. I cannot help you with that. I am not gonna force him to join this freaking company just because I told him to. Gene knowing that we are working together, is a boost already. Don't make me cross the line." She cleared her throat and with respect, she added, "Boss."

  
Michael narrowed his eyes at her, weighing where she is coming from. He shook his head to show his disappointments but she doesn't give a damn. He just chose to remain quiet, knowing very well that the boost that she is saying is pretty useless. 

  
Allie, being friends with Gene, is useless.

  
"Why am I in here anyway?" He whispered to himself but Allie heard it clearly.

  
Their eyes met before he stood up and left the busy shop. They are fine earlier but when the sun is starting to dominate, their relationship is being sour once again. Just like now, Allie can't shake away that Michael is being unreasonable and his mind is about work. His concern is just about Gene's signature and commitment and other than that? Michael doesn't give a damn.

  
"Boss is giving you a hard time?" Gene approached Allie because he somehow witnessed their silent argument.

  
She shook her head.

  
"That was nothing."

  
"Are you here to pressure me?" He humored his words just to make her laugh and he didn't fail. "Talk me into it?"

  
"Kinda." She giggled. "But it is your decision. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, saying that we are the best one out there and you will be fine. There is a lot of sharks in this industry. I don't know what he offered to you or whatever but I am not here to force you into something that you want to do or don't want to do. But I will still say this, please consider our good intentions."

  
"I'm not really into fame, Allie."

  
"I know that." She nodded. "But he will not gonna stop just like that."

  
"But are you okay? I mean, is he threatening you or something? Just because we're friends? He thinks that you can convince me into it?"

  
"Something like that." Allie smiled faintly to voice out her concern. "But don't worry about it. It is his job to deal with you. Not mine. Accept it or turn the offer down, it is fine with me."

  
"You sure?" Gene just wanna make sure that she is out of it. That his decision will not affect her job.

  
She smiled and nodded her head to assure his good friend. She already explained the reason for her sudden visit despite of not granting her requested leave. Gene understands and Allie reminded him to not be pressured.

  
While Allie and Gene are still inside, catching up with their lives, Michael is just having a stroll in the plaza. He stood up to the spot, not far away from the pastry shop, where he can view the magnificent giant tree which is surrounded by other Christmas events. 

  
There is a group of kids on one side who are singing Christmas carols while a bunch of cute stores is settled on the other side. There is also a corner where there is a man dressed as Santa so kids can share their wishes and have a picture with him.

  
"Having a bad day, son?" 

  
An old man bursted his quiet bubble and stood beside him. He is been watching Michael from afar and he noticed that the young man is not having enough love and joy inside his heart.

  
Michael just acknowledged the old man with short, white hair. The gentleman is also dressed nicely for Christmas and his wood cane is helping him to walk around the plaza. His short beard is white too.

  
"What your heart desires is closer than you think, young man. Christmas is all about love. You have to open your heart, inviting the flame to be home inside of you. Life is not just about making plans and achieving goals. You have to see the process too. Sometimes, the best thing in life is not what you really planned to happen."

  
Michael knitted his eyebrows and looked at the elderly. The old man just gave him an assuring smile and nodded to a certain direction. Michael traced his glances and there, he saw Allie exited from the shop. 

  
The Christmas breeze blew her beautiful hair and it danced with the cold air. Michael found himself staring at the woman who is now grinning from ear to ear when she saw him as if they didn't have an argument before.

  
No words are perfect to describe what kind of magic consumed his system but he can't just look away from her until she is now a few feet across him.

  
"Hey! You okay? Boss?" Allie showed her concern, still smiling.

  
"Oh. Uhm," 

  
Michael composed himself and he found out that the old man is not beside him anymore. He looked around but the man is not around. Allie glanced too even though she doesn't know what he is looking for. 

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Cool! Because," She gestured around the town. "We need to go home and prepare for Christmas Eve. I'm sure, you'll gonna love it."

  
"Looking forward to it." Michael showed a faint smile and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Annellise."

  
"No worries." She winked that caused Michael's heart to melt. "I'm sorry too."

  
He followed her around, still not sure what he feels exactly. Suddenly, there is something different inside of him. He just shrugged it away and focused on the woman who is walking beside him.

  
Michael is looking around, trying to look for the old man but the presence is cannot be seen. The elderly is just around, smiling widely as he watched the two walking home, not having any idea that Christmas would be good for them starting this year.

*********

"Call your mother, boss." 

  
Allie commanded her superior while she is preparing the ingredients for her favorite dessert, fruit salad. They are the only ones in the kitchen and Michael is being patient in helping her. She is in-charge and what he needs to do is to stretch a muscle for a little mixing in the big bowl.

  
"I assumed, you do know how to chop." She mocked him but his stares are just blank. "Can you cut this cheese bar into tiny cubes? Please? Also, add these apples to your chop chop duty."

  
Instead of answering, Michael just grabbed the cheese from her. Allie grinned widely as she placed everything he needs within his reach. He is casually sitting on a stool near her but Allie loves to walk here and there. Despite of that, she always finds herself beside the gorgeous man.

  
"Am I talking to myself?"

  
"Just talk. I'll listen."

  
"Grumpy." She let him hear it in purpose. "Where's your phone, boss? Your mother is waiting for your call. Why do I need to remind you about it anyway? You can just, call your mother whenever you want."

  
"My phone is in my pocket." He just whispered and pursued his chopping duty. He is taking it seriously that almost all the cheese cubes are identical.

  
"Gimme."

  
Instead of fishing for his own phone, he moved to a more comfortable position where she can get the phone in his pocket herself. Allie just looked at him weirdly, knowing very well what he wants her to do.

  
"My hands are dirty." He said.

  
"It is just cheese. And the towel is in front of you. There's the sink if you really want your hands to be cleaned." She answered, a matter of fact.

  
Michael rolled his eyes and switched his glances on his kitchen work. Allie groaned but he is just ignoring her.

  
"Are you really serious? Do you really want me, as in me, to put my hand inside those damn front pockets?"

  
"Why not?"

  
"Your pants are tight!"

  
"No, it is not." He argued, giving him a glance.  
"What if, what if...?"

  
"What if what?" He stopped from chopping to put his attention on her. She didn't answer so he ignored her.

  
"I hate you, boss."

  
Allie stated a humored fact as she motioned to him to behave because she will fish for his phone. She is not breathing, trying her best to pick the correct item.

  
She let out a sigh of relief when she got the phone successfully.

  
"Oh. No password? Nice."

  
"There's nothing to hide."

  
Allie smiled to herself while she is scanning his contacts.

  
"There's a lot of business people in here. Ugh."

  
"What do you expect?"

  
"Am I in here?"

  
"Are you important enough for my phone to give you some space?" Michael humored and Allie challenged his stares, a smirk on her face.

  
She noticed that the contacts are named and organized properly but her name is not even in letter A. She is looking for Allie or Annellise but there's nothing. She even reached the next letter but there is no Browning in it.

  
"I guess I'm not important enough. My name is not listed in exhibit A." She declared while having fun in scrolling his contacts. She is not being nosy. Allie is just enjoying seeing those random names and numbers.

  
"Try harder. You are looking at the wrong letter."

  
"What letter then?"

  
"P."

  
"P? Huh?"

  
She pursed her lips, her mind is not actually guessing. She just found some fun in using the caveman's phone.

  
"Princess Annellise?! You gotta be kidding me?!" She overreacted so Michael can't help but to chuckle. "Boss?! Princess Annellise?!"

  
"You read it yourself."

  
"I hate you. Really. Ugh!" She complained but didn't change the name. She just scrolled again.

  
"What is my name in your contacts?"

  
"Boss."

  
"Just boss?" He arched his eyebrows.

  
"Yeah. Just boss." She told him the truth. "Sometimes, Mr. Jackson."

  
For the untallied time, he is amused at her again. He just kept his smile to himself.

  
"You're having fun using my phone, princess. My mother's number is not hard to find."

  
"This is a once in a lifetime experience." She bragged, a matter of fact.

  
An idea popped inside her head so instead of looking for Katherine's contact, she took a selfie.

  
"I am so beautiful." She said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

  
Allie showed her picture to him but instead of scowling, he just shook his head. He is not affected, so much for Allie's satisfaction so she took several pictures. She even took a snap of him, a solo stolen photo. And then, took a selfie with him but Michael is not looking. He knows what she is doing but he is not engaging.

  
She has enough fooling around so she placed his phone on the kitchen top.

  
"I thought you want me to call my mother?"

  
"You can do it later. I changed my mind. You are a grown man. You can do it yourself." She giggled. 

  
Allie checked the ingredients for fruit salad and everything is all set. The fruit cocktail is already drained from its syrup so it is already in the big bowl as well as the drained kaong (sugar palm) and nata de coco. 

  
All Michael needs to do is to add the cheese cubes and apple tidbits. Then, he will add the condensed milk and all-purpose cream. They will mix it and transfer into smaller containers. It will be ready for later's feast once chilled in the freezer.

***Nata de coco is a translucent, jelly-like food from fermented coconut water.**

Since her favorite dessert is already covered, she will start preparing another favorite family dessert, maja blanca. It is made of coconut milk, creamy sweet corn kernels, and cornstarch.

  
"What are you planning to do, Annellise?" Michael noticed that Allie placed a chair near the food cabinet.

  
"I need the cornstarch. Up there." She pointed at the top of the shelf.

  
"Let me do it."

  
"I can do it."

  
She didn't listen to him and stood on the chair even before he can do something. She is chuckling, very proud that she is doing it herself while Michael is just guarding the chair so she can be safe.

  
"Got it!" Allie flashed the bag of cornstarch like a model, grinning widely.

  
"Great." He engaged and gestured to her to step down.

  
Everything is so spontaneous that she just hug the bag with one arm while her free one wrapped around his neck because Michael scooped her down until her feet landed on the floor. It is so natural that the gesture is not being a big deal.

  
However, the bag of cornstarch is powdery and probably, has a hole in it so Michael's red top is now covered with a little amount of white powder as well as her skin and top especially that she was the one who hugged the bag.

  
"Oops. Sorry." She giggled shyly while shaking off the dirt from his shirt.

  
"It's okay." He laughed and she will not deny that it sounded music to her ears.

  
They became goofy especially when Allie wiped a generous amount of powder on his cheek, causing Michael to become speechless and shocked.

  
Allie knows very well that she is doomed because of what she has done so she offered a peace sign right away while pursing her lips to hide her huge grins. She is also stepping back slowly because for sure, he will have his revenge. 

  
She grabbed the bag of cornstarch from the table and to her delight, it is already opened so it will be easier for her to pinch a powder and threw it to Michael.

  
"Boss!" She yelled in surprise because Michael chased her so she panicked and run away from him. "Boss! No! Don't!"

  
Allie is really trying to stop Michael because her heart is pumping all the blood inside her pipes. She is really panicking because the thought of chasing game excites her but at the same time, making her nervous.

  
"Come on, princess. Is that what all you got?" 

  
Michael challenged her while they are walking in circles, the bag of cornstarch is now on the table. Their faces and hair got showered by the powder the most but they are not giving a damn.

  
"Boss!" She screamed again because suddenly, he run to her way so she sprinted away. "Boss! Michael!"

  
What they didn't know, they can be heard in the living room where the rest of the family are organizing the space for their little party in the evening.

  
"They are being a kid." Phoebe laughed.

  
"Are you all sure that he is just Allie's boss? That's my daughter in there." 

  
The protective father instinct worked for Luke. 

  
"That's our Allie in there. She's a grown-up. She knows what she is doing." Ana shared her thoughts while rearranging some decors.

  
"Well, I like him for my sister. He can't be bad, right?" Lian asked but her parents just shrugged.

  
On the other hand, the grandparents are sharing a meaningful look because they can have a glimpse of what is really happening in the kitchen from their spot. 

  
The kitchen should always be clean but if seeing their dear Allie having fun with her boss, the messy kitchen is a small price to pay.

  
"I think something got into my eye." Allie whispered, trying to make her right eye comfortable because a foreign thing is pricking.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Michael giggled and stood in front of her. "Don't scratch it!" He held her wrists so she will stop from rubbing her eye.

  
"It is itchy." She pouted and blinked her sight multiple times but the thing is still bothering her eye.

  
Michael is being a sweet guy by removing some traces of cornstarch on her face. Allie is too busy with her eye just to acknowledge the gesture. 

  
"It is in the back of my eyeball."

  
"What?" He chuckled because of her remarks. "Let's try this one."

  
He unfolded his hanky and covered her right eye with it. He asked her to close her eyes while he blew a gentle air on his right eye through the hanky, his lips in contact with it. 

  
"Everything alright now?" 

  
Michael is still being gentle when they let her eye to recover. It is glassy and teary but now, the itch is already gone.

  
"That was effective." She applauded his cute technique.

  
However, her version of saying thank you is letting her palm to touch his cheeks just to spread the cornstarch on his face. But then, even before she can run away, he already caught her wrist, causing them to be closed to one another because of the force.

  
They are just giggling and laughing, being a cute sight to anyone who can see them. He even flicked her nose and that gave him a chance to examine her adorable expressions.

  
No doubt, a flame is starting to find its way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Things are flowing smoothly between Michael and Annellise. Or, that's what she wanted to believe in.

  
They enjoyed the snow outside and they even argued about making a giant snowman. She wants it to be cute and happy but he wants it to be grumpy just like him. He said, a smiling snowman is common so why not make a frowning, angry snowman? Of course, Allie won the argument.

  
He can't complain when Allie snatched his fedora and put it on the snowman. She even asked nicely for his raybans to make their decoration cooler. Allie let her red checkered scarf to wrap around the snowman's neck. They keep it simple and they are so ecstatic about the output.

  
"Our snowman looks like you! He is smiling but all I can see is a frowning boss! My eyes are playing games with me." She chuckled to annoy her surprisingly happy boss.

  
"You used all my things so of course, the resemblance is uncanny." 

  
Michael even posed beside the snowman and smiled, so much for Allie's amusement. Her happy laughs are cannot be ignored and Michael loves it whenever he can make her laugh.

  
"You two are so cute!" She giggled once again while taking pictures of Michael and the snowman. "Too bad, we'll gonna leave the contest for the kids. For sure, our snowman will dominate."

  
"Cheers to that."

  
While Michael is busy in making their snowman cooler and jollier, Allie sent the pictures to Justin.

Bro, you're not gonna believe this one.

  
**Crap.**

  
**That's boss grinch?! What did you do to him?! Allie?**

  
**Can he stay there for like, forever?**

  
Boss with a snowman? I know right. MistleTown is making wonders.

  
I'm afraid our boss is haunted. This man keeps on smiling and laughing. Scary, isn't it?

Allie is not hiding her giggles, causing Michael to look at her. She just shook her head because being happy doesn't need to be justified. 

  
"I thought, you said, my wish will never be granted."

  
"What wish?" He gave her a quick glance before fixing the snowman's fedora.

  
"You, smiling. And laughing."

  
"I thought that was just a playful wish." 

  
"Still, a wish. And it came true." 

  
She proved her point by showing him the pictures that she took. To her surprise, he didn't beg to delete the photos. She can keep it and she is more than happy to do it.

  
"Speaking of photos..." He fished his phone in his pocket. "What is this?"

  
Allie didn't suppress her loud laughs upon seeing her goofy, wacky face as his wallpaper. She changed it earlier after she took some selfies in the kitchen and he found out about it when he checked his e-mails.

  
"Why are you not changing it?!" She laughed even more.

  
"Why? It is a nice theme." He flashed his phone again.

  
"It's embarrassing. It is your phone anyway."

  
"My phone but it is your goofy face."

  
"Huh." She scoffed playfully. "If you want to use my photo, change it, at least. I have a beautiful photo in there."

  
"Yeah. I saw the pictures. Nothing's beautiful."

  
"Excuse me?!"

  
"You heard me." He chuckled especially when she showed a priceless expression. "I might use them and change your photo in the office directory."

  
"Don't you dare!"

  
"Mmm..." He hummed and started backpedalling. Michael is challenging her and she knows it very well. "Noooo...!"

  
Michael is being a loud kid, running in circles. Allie is chasing him while throwing snowballs from time to time. He is having his revenge and the game is now reversed. Michael is now chasing Allie.

  
"Allie met her match, Anne." Sixto whispered to his dear one.

  
They are relaxing in the front porch so they can see clearly what is happening around the huge space of their neighborhood where playful people are enjoying the Christmas spirit.

  
And that includes Michael and Allie who went back to being five-year olds.

  
"It will not be long until they will realize it." Anne whispered.

  
They can really see something magical between the two but they are not pushing the probability. It is true that the grandparents can see a lot even though the thing is not yet happening. They just know that Michael and Allie will be tangled but soon, destiny will work its magic.

  
"Boss!" Allie yelled, trying to block the snowballs from him. "Hey! That one hits hard!"

  
"Sorry not sorry!" He backfired and let Allie to have her time to do the throwing. 

  
He is just avoiding the snowballs before he run towards her so Allie panicked and sprinted away from him.

  
Another chasing game. So much for Sixto and Anne's delight.

  
"Gotchu!" 

  
Michael caught and hugged her from behind before lifting her weight and they swayed in circles. Allie cannot hide her joys especially now that she is being ticklish.

  
"Stop tickling me!"

  
Allie escaped from his touches and run around the space. They even got caught in a middle of the children's snowball fight so they got hit by more and more snow.

  
But then, a naughty part of the snow is being slippery that is why, Michael is now lying in a mountain of snow.

  
"Hey! You alright?" She laughed nonstop until she reached him.

  
Michael enjoyed being on the snow so he remained lying on it. They are being goofy and childish and when some playful children hit her with snowballs and some who run behind her, she slipped too and landed on top of Michael.

  
The childish heart became mature for a quick minute as the staring game lingered for long because shock is flowing in their veins. Their lips almost touched because of the fall. The accidental kiss didn't happen but the close distance is making their hearts to beat loud and fast.

  
Allie recovered right away and removed her weight from him. She felt that having a playful crush on her boss is being challenged.

  
"Your ears are red." He joked to lift the ambiance and return to their child mode.

  
"Because it is cold!" She explained and looked at him. They are now both sitting on the snow. "Yours too. Ha!"

  
Michael shook his head because of amusement. He is making a snowball in secret and threw it to her, leaving her in utmost surprise.

  
"You're it!" He yelled while distancing himself from her.

  
"You'll gonna regret this, boss!"

*****

"You think, Katherine will love this one?" Allie asked while showing him a locally knitted scarf.

  
"Is the reindeer necessary?"

  
"Christmas theme!" 

  
"I can't imagine my mother, wearing a red scarf with reindeer print at the back." He giggled. "For you, it looks great."

  
Allie laughed with him because he got a point. She tried wrapping the scarf around her neck and Michael is right. It looks great on her. He admired her cuteness but they are not aware of the looks that they are giving to each other.

  
"There are a lot of printed scarves in there. I'll take a look."

  
"Sure. Sure." She answered so Michael explored the shop even more.

  
They are having a stroll in the plaza, watching everything that they can see. So far, they had a sing-along with the children's choir and sang until they ripped their throats. 

  
Michael and Allie also tried to paint their own Christmas ornaments in a do it yourself stall. She envied him so much because he really has the hands of an artist. His designs are so artistic and beautiful unlike her work which looks like that a pre-schooler made it.

  
But then, Michael told her that her work is beautiful.

  
"That suits you, Miss."

  
An old man showed up beside her who is also looking for some scarf to buy. The reindeer scarf is still wrapped on her shoulders while she is still busy from thinking what to buy as souvenirs for her friends.

  
"This one? Cute, right?" Allie engaged to the conversation, flashing her sweet smiles. Even it looks nice on her, she removed the scarf.

  
The elder is being a nice, kind man and as a sweetheart, Allie helped him to choose for a nice gift.

  
"Look closer, love and happiness are within your reach."

  
The wise words got Allie confused but she remained smiling. The old man just lift his hat as a polite goodbye and left Allie in the shop, still engulfed with magic.

  
"Hey!" Michael surprised her from behind, causing her to jump. He noticed that she idled so he asked, "Is everything alright?"

  
"Yes! Of course!" She smiled widely and Michael mimicked the gesture. "Look at that! So handsome!"

  
"Don't- Oh. Come on..." He got nothing to do because Allie already pinched his cheeks.

  
"What? I'm just complimenting my handsome boss!" She giggled once again. "You found something? I love this red one for your mother. Some random lines as print instead of the reindeer. It is lovely."

  
"That looks nice." 

  
"She will love it?"

  
"Of course." He nodded, assuring. "It is a gift from you. She'll definitely love it."

  
"Perfect!" She cheered and took the scarves so she can pay.

  
"I will buy this for you." Michael muttered and wrapped the reindeer scarf on her again. "As my gift."

  
"You don't need to."

  
"It looks great on you. Come on, it is cold in the office. It is a great addition to your stuff."

  
She smiled widely to hide the melting of her heart. She really appreciates it. It is a cute, sweet gesture and she is in love with it.

  
"Thank you, boss!" Allie cheered and didn't refuse his gift.

  
After they bought souvenirs, they explored the plaza again. They even took a picture with Santa and ate Christmas candies. The two of them is loving the Christmas in MistleTown and Michael doesn't even realize that he fits in the lovely town.

  
"What do you want for Christmas, boss?" She asked out of the blue.

  
"I got nothing in mind. To be honest." He shrugged. "Not really looking forward for any gifts every Christmas."

  
"No Christmas wishes or something? There must be something. Come on, tell me. Spill."

  
Michael looked at her, implying that he really got nothing inside his mind.

  
"Okay, then." She stopped pressuring him. "But you have to give me an answer. Not right now. Maybe later. Or tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Whenever. Feed my curiosity."

  
"What do I want for Christmas?"

  
"Yep!" She answered, popping the last letter. "Anything under the sun. Something you want to see under the Christmas tree or if I will give you your own Christmas stocking, what do you want to see inside? What do you want to receive from Santa? It doesn't need to be a thing. Maybe a pet? Do you love dogs?"

  
"I am not really a fan of dogs."

  
"Wait. Really?" She reacted, causing them to stop walking. "You don't like dogs? Why?"

  
"Not that I don't like them. They just bite."

  
"And dinosaurs can eat me alive!" She humored. "Of course they bite! Even ants! They bite!"

  
Michael giggled because of her logic. He just explained that he doesn't feel to have a dog as pet.

  
"What if your girlfriend loves dogs?"

  
"Well, maybe, I'll get used to it?"

  
"That's the spirit!" Allie cheered for him, being goofy while they are walking. "I hope your next lovey dovey loves dogs. Those big ones? German shepherd? Great dane? Police dogs? Or maybe the tiny ones. Corgi? Dachshund?"

  
"Don't do that to me." He laughed, giving Allie a pleading look. "Do you love dogs?"

  
"I don't really love them but I don't hate them. I'm just not a pet person."

  
"I see. What do you want for Christmas?"

  
"That's my question to you, boss." She giggled, playing around the lamp posts, circling around. 

  
"I know. But I am asking the same to you." He rested his hands inside his pockets while watching her to hop on the random shapes outlined on the snow. "You want some socks? Expensive pens for your table? Snow globes?"

  
She gasped.

  
"How do you know about the snow globes?"

  
"What's with the snow globes?" He asked curiously because suddenly, her eyes twinkled even more. Excitement is evident.

  
"I love to collect snow globes. Not much but I have some." Allie shared, remembering her collection inside her room. "I don't really collect as in buy everything I love. There's just some that I really want to buy."

  
"I just saw those Christmas snow globes in your living room. It popped inside my head."

  
Also, the one she has in her office table which she is always shaking, watching the flitters to reach the bottom. In his mind, it is her stress reliever.

  
Of course he noticed that. And the smile she has after shaking the beautiful thing.

  
"Well, you should see what's inside my bedroom." She winked, implying that the real collection is not in the living room. "They are fun to look at. And to shake them."

  
Michael flashed a cute, toothless smile and Allie returned the gesture. But then, they got interrupted even they are just standing. A group of young ladies has a playful trip for Christmas.

  
"What is it?" Allie asked the young ones.

  
"I think that is a mistletoe." The lady with dimples and brown hair answered, pointing the mistletoe using her lips.

  
The two looked up and there, a beautiful mistletoe in the Christmas arc which is not evident because of the other ornaments. In Allie's mind, it is not even there earlier. The teenagers are moving it from place to place.

  
"What's with mistletoe?" He whispered to her.  
Allie gave him a surprising look.

  
"Are you serious?"

  
"You need to kiss!" Some says in chorus.

  
"A kiss, of course." Allie muttered with hesitance but not letting the teenagers down for their wishful request.

  
She faced Michael and explained,

  
"It is a holiday tradition. I'm sure you already saw them in movies." She humored. "Mistletoe is also a symbol of love. It became a kissing tradition where, when people pass under it, they kiss."

  
"And if they not?"

  
Allie shook her head. Even the teenagers showed their disagreements.

  
"That's bad luck, boss. Refusing is a bad luck. And it is real, they said."

  
"Oh..." He knitted his eyebrows and nodded his head, gaining new knowledge about Christmas.

  
Allie is just smiling awkwardly and shared a look with the youth of the town. She is tiptoing, not knowing what to do exactly but then, she doesn't really need to think because Michael already kissed her.

  
A quick, sweet peck.

  
It is just a flash that she doesn't absorb the taste of his lips but she felt that it is soft and gentle.

  
A Christmas wish.

  
Despite of having red ears, Michael managed to look at her, asking if he did the tradition right.

  
"A kiss on the cheek will do but yeah... It is alright." She flashed a toothless smile and acknowledged the giggling girls. "Can we go now?"

  
They all nodded so Allie snatched Michael's wrist and walked away from the arc which is the reason why a part of their insides are now confusing their systems.

  
"What do you mean by a kiss on the cheek will do?"

  
Michael let himself be dragged by her but he can't help but to ask. They stopped from walking and Allie faced him.

  
"Kissing under the mistletoe is not necessary a kiss on the lips. The tradition is for everyone. A kiss on the cheek, knuckles. Whatever."

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Michael apologized sincerely.

  
"That is fine." She shrugged, smiling. Allie is trying to show that she is not really affected. "It is just a kiss. No harm done."

  
"Still, I'm sorry. You said, just like what I saw in movies. That's what I saw in movies."

  
"What kind of movies?"

  
"Romance?"

  
"You're watching romance?" Allie showed her playful disbelief and it is evident in her expressions. "Really, boss? You're into romance? You? By name?"

  
"I just have no choice. If one chose a movie, I am required to sit and cuddle."

  
Allie laughed loudly. She is even fanning herself. Michael knitted his eyebrows because of her reaction.

  
"I will pretend that I didn't hear that. But I got it. You are a sweet boyfriend. Nice to know that." She laughed her hearts out again and walked away from the confused gentleman.

  
Michael blew a generous air through his mouth and followed the crazy woman. He is just thinking if there's something wrong if he cuddled with a woman he once adored while watching a romance movie.

  
"Let's go home. I'm sure, there's a lot of mistletoe in here..." Allie roamed her eyes around and acted like she is in an action movie, being observant and alert.

  
Michael is just so amused at her and the smile on his lips seemed like a permanent thing already.

  
"Don't worry. I know what to do now if there's," He roamed his eyes too. "Another mistletoe."


	7. Chapter 7

Allie keeps on blowing some warm air, distracting herself by preparing the food into nicer containers for tonight's feast. She's been sipping a fine old wine, a gift from Michael to the family, that is why her already blushing cheeks are turning pinker and pinker for every drip of alcohol which is mixing with her growing anxiousness.

  
What really happened earlier in the plaza is a bonus Christmas gift from the universe. No one might deserved the gift but still, it occurred.

  
She is shaking her head to wake herself, trying to achieve a very difficult goal for the rest of her life.

  
Not looking at Michael.

  
He is standing near the living room window, showcasing a wonderful built and presence. Definitely, his attendance to the family event added to the warmth of the season. There is just this something that she can't pinpoint that makes her more safe and sound, knowing that his boss is having a good relation to her loved ones.

  
For her, Michael being engaged to a fruitful discussion with Luke, is causing her heart to beat in a regular rhythm.

  
But not when his intense, expressive eyes are meeting hers.

  
Allie can feel a sudden outburst of fireworks inside of her. Suddenly, the butterflies in her stomach are being wild and active. Her pulse rate is way above normal despite of not doing any extraneous activity.

  
Numerous drinks lead her to think what it feels like to straddle on his lap while curling his hair around her fingers, their eyes are linking and his hands are caressing her fibers while they are listening to the sensual songs of one of her favorite artists. A sensual rhythm and blues song is lingering in the air, the sound of upbeat and orchestral instruments is making their hearts jump with a classy wooing.

  
A sweet, sweet fantasy that will never happen in reality.

  
If it will, there will be less or no feelings at all.

  
"Don't stare too much. He might melt like an ice cream at summer noontime."

  
Lian showed up without Allie's knowledge. How long her sister is been there? She has no idea. Maybe, long enough to figure some things out. After all, her older sister is been in the married life for years now so, a sisterly advice needs to be given.

  
"Oopps. Sissy Allie has feelings for her boss..." Lian is singing her words but not loud enough for everyone to hear. 

  
They are the only ones in the kitchen anyway and the others are mingling in the living room especially that Garth, Lian's husband, is already aboard so there is another bunch of random stories.

  
"Stop it, Lian." She denied and put her focus on the food. "Nothing like that."

  
"Really?" 

  
Lian is so amused at her sister to the point that she is resting her chin on her palm, waiting for Allie to confess a feeling which is magically activated at Christmas. A feeling that she believes is not present before but now, it is just there...

  
Allie is mature enough to decide about random things on her own but her family is just seeing different.

  
A different glow that is not oozing from her before. Just this Christmas. And she brought someone. That might not be a coincidence.

  
But for Allie, it is wrong. It feels right but it is wrong. In what context? She doesn't know.

  
"Nothing like that." Allie muttered once again, causing her sister to arch her eyebrows. "What is it, Lian?"

  
"Boss Michael there..." Lian pointed to him with her lips. "Is a real life prince charming. A knight in shining armor. I don't know about you but that grumpy man is a very nice guy."

  
Allie threw the tissue away and stared at the man whom, her sister is claiming to be a prince charming. She is just mentally rolling her eyes, convincing herself that her boss is her boss. Nothing more. Just a boss. Not a prince charming. Her boss.

  
She needs to wash her face with cold water, trying to push away the magical feeling inside her nerves. Also, the mark of his lips that damped on her own lips that she can still feel deep down her flesh.

  
But wait. It is just a fantasy.

  
She needs to wake herself so she can enjoy their little celebration.

  
"Annellise?" 

  
She escaped from her enclosed bubble that even the family is singing nonstop, Allie has her idling time. A soulful carol is being played in the room but Michael noticed that she is not celebrating with them.

  
Definitely, a fantasy. Believing in a knight in shining armor and prince charming and happy ever after is just a fantasy.

  
"Greetings."

  
"Greetings." She repeated and smiled. "Oh uhm, you want some hot chocolate? Or wine?"

  
Michael's eyes twinkled. He doesn't know what is fascinating about her but suddenly, he can notice everything about her. He just showed the mug in his hand, implying that he already got a hot drink.

  
"Oh, right. Hot chocolate." She giggled awkwardly, not noticing his drink. "By the way..." 

  
Allie took the Christmas stocking with customized design in the cabinet near the Christmas tree.

  
"I made this for you."

  
"You do?" Michael answered, placing his mug in the nearby table before receiving the gift. "Oh! This is beautiful!"

  
Just like their own stockings, Allie sewed his name on the sock. It is red and sparkly which fits his true personality. Deep inside, Allie knows that Michael is a soft, charming one. Not the one with knitted eyebrows every second of the day.

  
"Thank you, Annellise. This means a lot. No one made something like this for me before."

  
"You love it?" She asked, inspecting his joyful expressions.

  
"Of course!" He smiled widely. "Of course!"

  
"Let's hang it beside mine." 

  
Allie already placed an additional hook on the mantle above the fireplace so she just hung his sock beside hers. For this year's Christmas, the theme for stockings is white and red so white is the dominating color for Allie's sock in contrast to Michael's red one.

  
"I hope you love Christmas sweaters too." She muttered when she settled beside him.

  
"What's with Christmas sweaters?"

  
But even before Allie can answer,

  
"Who's excited?!" 

  
Anne showed up in the room with Sixto following behind. They are holding numerous pieces of cloth to which, Michael assumed are the sweaters. Allie's smile proved the claim.

  
The old ones have a beautiful smile on their faces while distributing their traditional gifts. They are having fun watching their loved ones wearing the comfy sweaters they knitted together. The style is just a simple one with snowflakes and pine trees as designs using a white wool. The base color of the shirt differs depending on the group.

  
Sixto and Anne are wearing the red ones while Luke and Ana have the yellow sweaters. Lian's family also looks cute in their green tops.

  
And then, there's Michael and Allie who got the blue Christmas sweaters even they are just friends as claimed.

  
Of course, the way she fixed his collar against the sweater didn't escape from those hawk eyes.

  
"Now I know why my dear Anne insisted on making another blue sweater." Sixto laughed, gesturing to the two blushing adults. "I told her that a piece of blue is fine but still, she talked me through it. I asked, what for? She just smiled at me so I just go with the flow."

  
"And if I listened to you," Anne engaged to the story. "The handsome young man has nothing to wear! Look at them, so beautiful..."

  
"Of course! I'm your ever beautiful granddaughter!" Allie cheered, gaining a mixed reaction.

  
"I'm just glad you brought a friend to join us for Christmas, iha." Anne sent her appreciations because seeing her dear Allie with a nice gentleman is warming her heart.

  
"I'm so thankful for the warm welcome. I really appreciate it. Christmas is so different for me this year. Thank you so much." Michael muttered his grateful words to the hospitable and lovely family.

  
"Of course, sweetheart." Ana replied. "You are our Allie's friend. You are welcome here anytime."

  
"I'm still convinced that he is auntie Allie's secret boyfriend but nevermind." Phoebe declared and offered a peace sign right away. "Enough with the kind words. Let's take a picture!"

  
Everyone gathered in front of the Christmas tree, two seats were allotted for the grandparents. Phoebe has a tripod set-up but Michael refused to join the shoot, giving way for a family picture. He just volunteered to take a snap.

  
Allie is in the middle of her parents, standing behind Sixto and Anne. Lian, Garth, and Phoebe are sitting on the floor. When ready, Michael took several pictures and admired how the family is so close to one another.

  
"Join us, uncle." Phoebe told Michael when she fixed the camera so they can all be present in the picture.

  
Allie grabbed Michael, not giving him a choice so they both rested on the floor. Lian and Garth are now standing beside Ana and Luke as they all waited for Phoebe.

  
"10 seconds!"

  
The young girl yelled as the timer starts working. She stood on her knees just a little behind Allie and Michael, wrapping her arms around their shoulders so they will be closed to each other. This caused Allie and Michael's faces to be an inch apart, a real intention of Phoebe but not in an evident way.

  
The growing family had a series of photos, enjoying every bit of it. However, Phoebe stood up again and took charge of the shoot. She requested a sweet picture where the couples will kiss. 

  
"Phoebe!" Allie showed her protest.

  
"Hush, auntie."

  
Allie just groaned because she will never win in their family. Just like the mistletoe, a kiss is just required but nothing was mentioned about how the kiss will be portrayed.

  
In the end, the picture still happened where Michael kissed Allie's cheek. Both of their cheeks are blushing after the shoot but everyone is so nice not to point it out. 

  
"Who's ready for cookies?" Allie declared so she can get away with whatever thing she has with Michael.

  
The cookies they baked have a twist, requiring a decorating session so they can have a little bonding while enjoying the cookies. The art skill is oozing except for Allie. She is bullying Michael again for having a wonderful art.

  
"That tree looks nice." Allie became nosy of his work.

  
"What do you got?" He looked at her work to which, she flashed proudly. "Oh. That is a..."

  
"Reindeer! A reindeer."

  
"Reindeer. Oh. Alright." He nodded, convincing himself that it is a reindeer as a smirk escaped from his lips. "Reindeer."

  
"It is a reindeer!"

  
"I know! It is a reindeer!" 

  
Allie pouted playfully and Michael just showed his charming chuckles. 

  
"It will look like one if I put the red nose." She said, gaining another laugh from him.

  
"Here. Let me." 

  
Michael put a red dot on her work and they both admired the cookie decoration.

  
"See? A reindeer."

  
"Mmm..." He just hummed, still cannot see a resemblance. 

  
"Boss!" 

  
"It is a reindeer!" 

  
Michael and Allie are in their own happy bubble, not noticing the look of admiration from the people around them. The loving sparks and strong chemistry are can be felt, another reason to enjoy the Christmas season.

  
"I'll teach you how." Michael offered and took another blank cookie.

  
Allie is the one holding the frost but they can't find the best stroke and angle to outline a reindeer.

  
"You don't know how to draw a reindeer!" She teased.

  
"I know how." He giggled and stood behind her so he can give the best guidance. "This one's better."

  
Michael is guiding Allie's hand and they decorated a cookie together, his presence so close to her. What they are having is a wholesome scenario so despite of the acute distance, they are still giggling and laughing because of the complicated reindeer that they are trying to draw.

  
"That's what you call a reindeer."

  
"A cute one!"

  
They shared a happy, victorious giggle and when their eyes met, the Christmas sparkle worked right away. The snow is falling and the bells are ringing. The carols are in its all-time high as the blinking lights and the colorful lanterns are flashing brightly.

  
"Wait. You have something in your..." 

  
Instead of finishing the sentence, Allie removed a trace of frost below his eye with her pinky finger.

  
Michael appreciated the gesture so what he did, he wiped a cream on her cheek.

  
"Oh come on...!" Allie reacted playfully, pouting to work her charms.

  
But then, she doesn't really need to work on it because the natural charms are working its way to his heart.

  
"I'm sorry but I need to." He laughed his hearts out, the perfect white teeth are showing.

  
"Uh huh. Sorry will not make me feel better." She answered with arched eyebrows and then, got her revenge by doing the same thing.

  
"You can do better than that, Annellise."

  
"Oh." She wiggled her eyebrows, ready to show what she can really do.

  
Michael received the message and took a step away from her before standing near Anne.

  
"Why are you hiding behind grandma?!" Allie complained because whenever she is trying to be closer to him, Michael is using Anne as shield. "Coward!"

  
"I don't know what you are capable of!" He giggled loudly, avoiding Allie.

  
They got playful but they received a goofy warning from Anne that is why they settled on their original places once again and decorated a new set of cookies. As usual, Michael is making fun of her work but in his eyes, those are really a cute piece.

  
The admiration is just... different.

  
The cycle goes on and on and on, until it is time to prepare some food to welcome the Christmas Day. After all, the holiday season is about food too.

  
"Is this your other grandma? She looks like you..." Michael inquired, inspecting the pictures displayed in the living room.

  
Allie stopped from cleaning the empty table where they decorated some cookies before she took a glance.

  
"Yeah. Grandma Ellise."

  
Michael looked at her, realizing something.

  
"Annellise. Now I know why."

  
"Uh huh. See? Not a princess." She answered, proud of the origin of her name.

  
"Everyone can be a princess in their own ways, you know. Good heart. Good deed. Still, a princess."

  
A shy smile escaped from her lips and she abandoned her duty to clean the table so she can approach him. Everyone has their task for Christmas Eve celebration but where the others are right now? The two of them are not thinking about that. Probably, they are preparing something to eat because it is almost midnight.

  
"Mommy has some complications when she was pregnant with Lian so after that, my parents received a heads-up that the chance of being pregnant again is low and there will be no assurance that it will be successful."

  
Allie shared the story to him while they are looking at every picture, having an unspoken fun for every wacky pose of Allie in the treasured photos.

  
"Then they have me. Surprisingly, the chance of being pregnant is not low." She giggled. "The whole pregnancy was great and healthy. They said that I don't wanna come out yet so mommy was in labor for hours. Apparently, I am a result of the two grandmas' Christmas wish just like Lian despite of the heads-up. So they decided to name me after them."

  
"You are so strong and stubborn. Not yet born but already giving mommy a hard time."

  
"Where is the lie?" She agreed with his words, laughing. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

  
"We are a big family." He answered. "My parents gifted with nine children. I was the seventh. Actually, my older brother has a twin but he didn't make it so technically, 10 children."

  
"Wow. That must be fun."

  
"Fun. Not fun. A mixture of both." He gestured and shrugged.

  
"Are they all married or...?"

  
"Some are still married. Some are not anymore." Michael humored his words, causing Allie to chuckle even more. "I am mother's favorite now because I am having all the free time."

  
"So you are saying, you're the only single kid?"

  
"Yes."

  
"That." She pointed playfully. "That's the fun part!"

  
"It is! Yes." He said. "I don't care anyway. Work is keeping me occupied. But honestly, I'm having a hard time. I can't balance work and family. When I'm at work, I can't give enough time for my family. When I'm with my family, I'm missing something in my work and can't produce an outstanding output."

  
"You just need to, you know..." She tiptoed. "Find the perfect balance. I'm sure you can manage it. You are always doing great in your job."

  
"How do you do it?"

  
"Me?"

  
He nodded.

  
"Oh uhm, I don't know exactly. Maybe, not overthinking things? I know what I should accomplish first and I always keep in mind that my reward is that, I can have some family time after all the work. Just a motivation and inspiration. Things will flow smoothly with that. Hopefully. You should always give time. If you really want it, there is always a window for things to happen."

  
"I'm not like this before, you know." Michael's tone became serious so Allie met his beautiful eyes. "I'm so passionate about work that all I want is for everything to be perfect. It became a routine for me and when it happened that I am not busy, there is something wrong. I am buried with paperworks and recordings and demo tapes but it is okay because this is what I love to do."

  
"But it is consuming all your time. You don't have time for anything else. Even for yourself." Allie stated the obvious for a workaholic man.

  
"I got used to it. Maybe, I am too selfish and insensitive that's why you know, no woman can stay with me. I am taking them for granted."

  
"Or maybe," She interrupted, implying that he didn't deserve to be hurt every time he is looking for love if ever his reason is true. "They can't just appreciate what they already have. They don't know how lucky they are to have someone like you."

  
"Is that what you really think?"

  
Allie shrugged and roamed her eyes around before meeting his waiting gazes once again.

  
"Yeah..." She nodded. "I can be wrong. Or not. But based from what I know about you, especially for the past 48 hours, life will be good to you."

  
"You think so?"

  
"Yes."

  
Michael smiled sweetly and she mimicked the gesture. For sure, Michael appreciates her presence and Allie as his assistant is a big save from the harshness of their jobs. She makes things easier for him despite of his sour attitude. 

  
Or maybe, the attitude is just a defense mechanism.

  
"It's difficult when you are always achieving perfection. But that's what it supposed to be, right?" He pursued and she nodded. "We should not just settle with a good output. It should be always great so I need to be the villain in our work so everyone will do their jobs right. But then, I realized that there's more to life than spending a lot of time under pressure. This year's Christmas is different."

  
"Christmas is like a personal holiday for me." Allie shared her words. "It is like in Christmas, everything is possible. Impossible things are just impossible just because no one believes. It might come true only if you will believe. You should have some fun too. Have some time off."

  
"I'm used to it."

  
"Being alone?" She chuckled, lifting the spirit.

  
"Detaching myself from reality."

  
"Yeah. Being alone."

  
Michael gave in and laughed. 

  
"Yeah. Yeah. Point taken." He grinned and looked at her in a certain way. "I might change some things. Maybe smile a little in the office? What do you think?"

  
"People might think that you have a bad case of flu. Or maybe, dying."

  
"Am I that bad?" 

  
"No. It is just better if you will lighten the mood instead of darkening it." She shook her head and chuckled. "Smiling is uplifting. That is a nice idea."

  
"Okay, then." He pursed his lips. "No unnecessary overtimes and uh, call my mother without you, reminding me?"

  
"That is a really great idea!"

  
"Right?" He gestured.

  
"What causes you to have a change of heart?"

  
An honest question popped up that made Michael to break his stares from hers. The Christmas spirit is on the works again and even though hesitant, he reconnected their eyes. The ambiance is as calm as the ocean in a warm night and as lovely as the pool of flowers dancing with the wind.

  
With words from the heart, he whispered,

  
"You."

  
Allie's pumping muscle stopped from beating upon hearing his answer. It is just a three-letter word but the sincerity is too much to handle. He even smiled shyly as his eyes twinkled with the stars.

  
"I'm glad to initiate that kind of change, boss." She humored but the sensation is already crawling in their nerves.

  
"Mmm..."

  
Michael nodded his head to acknowledge and they both know that a certain scenario needs to be repeated but in a different way. A specific feeling from two parties met in the same shade, causing their hearts to go flutter.

  
The expression in their eyes are giving the signal that words cannot even explain. He leaned closer and she received the message. She wants it to happen too just like how he wants it.

  
A taste of sweetness from a warm, soft lips.

  
The gravity is helping them to find their way to each other and closer and closer, they are moving in slow motion.

  
She closed her eyes, anticipating the touch of magic from him. He got the chance to examine her facial features once again just like what he did when he took care of her one drunken night.

  
Closer.

  
Sweeter.

  
And when he is about to claim her lips,

  
"Grandma is looking for the uh,"

  
Phoebe's high and energetic voice toned down when she realized that she interrupted a crucial, intimate moment. The two backed away from each other the moment they heard the young woman's words. It became pretty awkward but not in a bad way. They just shared a smile and acknowledged the lady.

  
"The mantel..." Phoebe pointed at the table where the Christmas mantel is already folded. "Grandma asked me to get the mantel."

  
Deep inside of Phoebe's mind, she is dancing victoriously because what she just witnessed is a good sign for her auntie's blossoming romance. 

  
If one will ask her, Phoebe wants Michael to be that man for her dear auntie. She just know the sparks that everyone can feel and also, the way they look at each other speaks a lot.

  
"And uh, auntie Allie? Grandma needs you in the kitchen."

  
"Oh. Okay. I'll be there." Allie smiled at her niece.

  
"Okay." Phoebe smiled at the two blushing and shy adults before she walked out of the room.

  
"Grandma needs me." 

  
With high energy, Allie spoke as if the thing between them didn't happen. Michael just smiled and stared on the ground for a quick second.

  
"I'll go with you. They might need some help." Michael gestured and let her to lead the way.

  
"What a gentleman." 

  
"Milady..."

  
Laughs filled the room because obviously, their goofiness is working again to cover the romantic side of their souls.

  
But then, Allie's sight caught the ticking of the clock so she stopped from walking. Michael also stopped and looked at her. Her smiles grew widely and faced him. He glanced at the clock, curious to what she just saw and then he realized why Allie is being a happy one.

  
"Merry Christmas!" She greeted with love.

  
Michael pursed his lips before he let his lips to give a wonderful smile.

  
"Merry Christmas." He greeted back and kissed her cheek.

  
A midnight kiss.

  
If the real magical thing got interrupted tonight, maybe, tomorrow is their lucky night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

"Katherine! Hello! Merry Christmas!"

  
Michael glared with surprise and admiration because her mother just called Allie while having a late breakfast in a breezy, wonderful Christmas morning.

  
He remained busy with his food while Allie is still sharing beautiful stories especially those which concerned him that is why he is giving a silent protest. Michael just engaged to a sweet conversation with Phoebe but his ears are alert and awake.

  
"Yes! I knew it! Boss loves Christmas!" She said so Michael mouthed what's up. Allie just winked, causing him to groan desperately. "He is fine. So much fine. He is doing fine."

  
Michael is so interested to what Allie and his mother are talking about but Phoebe saved him from wondering.

  
"Do you know how to sing, uncle Michael? Auntie told me that you are both working in a music company. She said that you are looking for new artists. Do you have a gift too?"

  
"Yes, that is right. We're looking for new talents." Michael told Phoebe. "I can sing but I am not a great one."

  
"I doubt that. I'm sure you have the gift." She giggled. "Auntie can sing. She can dance too."

  
"I heard her sing and it is a wonderful voice. I can tell. And dance? Really?"

  
Michael showed his disbelief. That woman can dance? He thought.

  
"Yeah... You should see her dance. I swear, you'll fall in love instantly."

  
Phoebe nudged her new uncle's shoulder and Michael understood the teasing.

  
"What do you know about love, young lady? You are just what? Nine?"

  
"I'm already fifteen, uncle."

  
"Fifteen? Whoah." Michael teased her. "Stop growing too fast."

  
Phoebe laughed sweetly, growing some fondness to the man whom she hopes to be with her auntie. A sweet young woman's wish is playful but it makes sense.

  
"Do you love music?" She asked.

  
"I am married to music." He declared proudly, showing his white teeth. "The creative process is awesome that I can always find myself not sleeping because I am so into it. When inspiration strikes, I can write a song."

  
"You can?"

  
"Yes, sweetie." He winked. "That's what I am doing ever since I was born."

  
"That's exaggerating."

  
Michael laughed, loving his conversation with the young lady.

  
"What's your dream, Phoebe? Something you want to pursue."

  
"Oh. My parents and I are targetting a volleyball scholarship for college. I want to major in English Lit too."

  
"That is great, sweetheart. Continue your hardships and passion. I'm sure, you will be successful. I'm proud of you already. Your family too. Keep it up, Phoebe."

  
"Thank you, uncle. How about you? It seemed like, you already have everything. You are successful already, believe it or not. Auntie said, one should not stop from dreaming and believing. Dreams and wishes can come true."

  
"Me? Oh uh," 

  
Michael knitted his eyebrows because he doesn't really have an answer to that question. He is so busy with his life that he already stops from dreaming. His eyes found the woman who is still busy talking over the phone while pacing back and forth just near the opening of the dining area.

  
He might be successful already but that is just about his career. But for his personal life? He has a lot of catching up to do.

  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Phoebe interrupted his daydreams. "Dreamy dreamy."

  
"I'm sorry?" Michael switched his attention to her.

  
"I'm asking about your dreams yet, you just stared at auntie." She complained about his behavior. "Oohhh..."

  
The light bulb in her head worked and realized that he might have something inside of him that is starting to develop.

  
"Phoebe." Lian showed up in the area. "Stop bugging your uncle Michael."

  
"I am just asking about his lovelife." Phoebe replied to her mother who took a seat across them.

  
"And...?"

  
"He is single. Married to music." She said and Lian just arched her eyebrows. "Poor guy, doesn't have a loving girlfriend to bring to movie premieres."

  
"Why? Do you have a boyfriend who is bringing you to movie premieres?" Michael engaged.

  
"I don't have one. And I'm talking about you." She pointed out. "Just ask my auntie for a date. I'm begging you. Pretty please."

  
Lian laughed, enjoying the humor especially her sister's potential lovelife.

  
"Allie is not dating in ages. That's what she meant." Lian explained to the gentleman. "So choosy. So independent. Doesn't really care about men."

  
"I can tell that. She is scaring all the men away." Michael shared an information he observed inside the work premises.

  
"Including you?" Phoebe laughed at him. "She doesn't bite. Or if ever she is, I know she finds weakness in you."

  
"Stop it, Phoebe. You might jinx it." Lian told her daughter as they shared a meaningful, mischievious look.

  
"Jinx what?" Michael asked innocently.

  
"Oh nothing." Phoebe has a victorious chuckle. She is having some real fun. "Just go on with your life. Don't mind me. Us."

  
Michael shook his head and smiled. He really can't understood woman's logic. Before he can say something more, Allie brightened the room.

  
It is not just the room. Michael's life too.

  
"I'm back!"

  
Allie is all grins when she took a seat beside her sister. She acknowledged the man in the cutest way possible.

  
"Your mother loves me so much!"

  
"I realized that." He winked, knowing very well that his mother likes Allie to the point that she is always asking about her everytime they talk. "I am not complaining but she greeted me, saying, 'Happy holidays, son' but when she called you, you two talked about everything. You are special to her."

  
"I am an, honorary Jackson. A daughter from another family." She bragged with proud tone, can't stop from giggling. "Don't be jealous."

  
"A daughter-in-law, perhaps." Lian whispered and ate a cupcake as if she didn't blurt an honest opinion. "Phoebe, we should go out there and help in the preparation of tonight's event."

  
"Good idea, mommy." Phoebe understood the escape.

  
Allie and Michael were left in the room with an amused smile on their lips. The teasings are not new to them anymore.

  
"I want to buy you something. A Christmas gift. You might have everything but still, I want to give you a present, boss. What do you love to receive? From me?"

  
She rested her chin on her palm and watched him closely. He is just staring at her too.

  
"I don't have everything." He defended. "And a Christmas gift is not necessary."

  
"Come on... Don't be shy."

  
He chuckled.

  
"Annellise, I'm serious. No need to bother. Letting me stay here is a wonderful gift already. Your family is beautiful. It is more than enough."

  
"Aww... Don't be too sweet. I might believe you."

  
"You should really believe me." He encouraged. "I'll be fine. Thank you for the sweet thought though."

  
"I will look for a perfect gift for you." She didn't back down. "But it is so difficult to think of something."

  
"Like I said, you don't need to buy me a present."

  
She pouted.

  
"I'll buy you a new set of white socks. Or maybe, the colorful ones. You can match it with your tie."

  
"If that will make you feel good then, okay."

  
He giggled, thinking of his mismatched colored socks that he is wearing during rest days. Those socks are not even sharing the same color with his top. Sometimes, he is matching his purple shirt with red and yellow green socks. Or, a white and yellow ones with a blue top.

  
Michael is making it difficult for her by giving vague answers for every question that she is asking.

  
"Do you love to read books? Do you have any collection? Toys? Stamps? Shoes? Are you keeping a journal? Do you need a planner? How about kitchen stuff? Do you love to cook?"

  
He is enjoying every second of it and seeing her frustrations is making him happy. Suddenly, he can't resist to see her happy. Those bright smiles can magically change his day.

  
She is the one who is taking care of him when they are at work. She is the one who is making sure that he ate already. She keeps on reminding him to take a rest even just for a minute.

  
In fact, in his thinking, he should be the one who should buy her a present. Not just a Christmas gift. A thank you gift.

  
"Don't just stand there! Skating is fun! Go to her!" Phoebe encouraged and pushed him towards Allie because he is just staring and staring.

  
The skating rink is not that crowded even in Christmas day. The carols are still blasting the speakers as the people, especially the kids, are having fun skating around.

  
Another treasured memory. Michael can't remember when was the last time he was in an ice skating rink.

  
"Hey..." He greeted Allie when he skated towards her.

  
"Hey!"

  
She smiled at him and if ever they are a couple, for sure, Michael already planted a soft kiss on that luscious lips of hers. The cold breeze is blowing and he can feel the coldness but since he is with her, he feels warm.

  
"I'll remember this Christmas. Christmas in MistleTown." He said while they are skating together, her hands gripping on his like it is the first time. "I am having a lot of experiences in here. I love everything. The tradition. The culture. The town. Its people."

  
_The person._

  
"Really?" She grinned, her eyes are twinkling.

  
"Yeah... You are the first one who greeted me today. Before, since we are not celebrating, I will wake up like it is an ordinary day. One of my siblings will shout a joyful greeting but after that, it is nothing. When I am not with them, a random stranger will say that they hope that I am having a wonderful Christmas."

  
"To be fair, you are the first one who greeted me too. It is always my mother."

  
"Did I break a tradition?"

  
"No, you don't." She giggled, amused at his worried expression. "It's just that," She skated around him. "Different is great too."

  
"What makes this one memorable for you?"

  
"Memorable?" She thought for a second. "Bringing my grumpy boss in MistleTown. Seeing him smiling and laughing. A different person to the usual grinch in the office."

  
If this visit didn't happen, most probably, Michael is in his rocking chair at home and relaxing to a series of classical music while waiting for the microwaveable food to cook itself.

  
Instead of enjoying the cold weather, he will use it to finish all his paperworks so when he is back at the office, he is ready to receive another bunch of works and music to review.

  
Great thing that drunk Annellise happened.

  
They took a break from having fun in the rink and settled at the side to enjoy their hot chocolates to which, according to her, is the best in town aside from her own version of the drink. She asked for extra whipped cream on top for her own enjoyment and also, to have something to laugh about.

  
She giggled at the sight of him, having a cream mustache above his lip. She took a tissue for him and wiped the cream herself before letting him wipe his own lips.

  
Definitely, another reason to remember this year's Christmas.

  
"You did that in purpose!" He hissed playfully.

  
"Did what? I'm not doing anything." She denied his claims that ordering an extra whipped cream has a hidden agenda. "Do you want that as a gift?"

  
Allie pointed the elf ears and Santa hats in the souvenir shop nearby. She grabbed his wrist so they can check them out.

  
"You are not serious, aren't you?" Michael questioned her playfulness.

  
"I am pretty serious."

  
She took the honor of putting the reindeer ears on him and he can't even say a thing about it. Allie chose the elf ears for herself.

  
"So cute! Too bad, they have no grinch masks in here." She joked, causing him to roll his eyes playfully. "Just enjoy it. It looks good on you. No one will judge you for it."

  
He roamed his eyes around and she is right. No one is giving any attention on his reindeer ears. In fact, most people are having Christmas accessories on them and what Allie made him to do is not a big deal.

  
"You want this, boss?" She showed him a Christmas-themed note just like what she is using in the office. "You can use this as bookmarks or notes or whatever you want it for."

  
"I am not like you, princess."

  
"Like me?" She giggled. "What does it even mean?"

  
He noticed that she loves pens and sticky notes. The pens on her table are colorful and even though she still has lots of it, she has always something to buy whenever she is in a bookstore. She has sticky notes for every occassion and some highlighters in different shades. She is like reviewing for a final exam.

  
He can remember vividly that she lent him a purple pen with black ink so he can sign a very important document.

  
Purple pen!

  
Michael is collecting all the pens and everything she likes in the shop and paid for all of them despite of her declines.

  
"Merry Christmas, Annellise!"

  
"Boss! I should buy you a gift. Not the other way around. You already got me a scarf!"

  
"I can't give an additional gift?"

  
"You can but uh,"

  
"Nonsense. This is not an exchange gift."

  
Michael handed him the stuff and walked away from the store. She followed closely behind.

  
"It is Christmas day already but I still have nothing for you. Gifts are one of the things to be excited about when you wake up at Christmas morning." She pouted. "Boss... You didn't even pick a single pen."

  
"I have lots of pens. The normal ones."

  
He faced her and saw that she is pouting. The way she behaves is not effective for him. He finds it cute instead of being frustrated. Michael even fished his phone and took a picture of her. Allie rolled her eyes but he just chuckled.

  
"The Christmas tree looks beautiful from here." She said, eyeing the giant one from afar. "Did you already take a picture with the tree?"

  
He shook his head.

  
"Come on. Stand over there. I'll take a picture." She became supportive, excited to take his picture.

  
"I don't need a picture with the tree."

  
"I don't care. Stand there! Quick!"

  
"No."

  
"Boss!"

  
Michael is firm with his decision and didn't listen to her. She is so excited despite of his refusals. She just keeps on taking pictures whether it is about her or a stolen photo of him. Allie can say in confidence that the lens love him. Every photo she has of him has no bad angles.

  
"Come here!" 

  
Allie dragged her boss to the spot where she wants him. He groaned but didn't fight anymore. She didn't force him for a solo picture and instead, took a photo of them together with the tree as the background.

  
"Smile, boss!" 

  
He gave in and surrendered for a photo opportunity only if he is with her.

  
A beautiful photo.

  
Another theme worthy for a scrapbook.

  
"Well, well, well. Look who's here."

  
Allie and Michael's bubble got bursted by a fine woman whose arched eyebrows are screaming a not so warm welcome for Allie.

  
"Allie Browning. It's good to see you again. I thought your presence will not be felt just like last year."

  
"You are waiting for me then." Allie flashed her proud look, not backing down to a challenging gazes from an old friend. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm home."

  
"Well, what can I say? Welcome home!" The lady chuckled with sarcasm, a natural trait of hers. "And who is that fine, yummy, handsome man? You have a boyfriend? Really, Allie? You're not telling your friend?"

  
"Since when we became friends?"

  
"Oh honey. Don't be sensitive." She giggled once again, flashing a cute gesture to Michael. "Welcome to MistleTown. I'm Crystal, Allie's friend since forever."

  
Allie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she covered her face with her palms because of Crystal's flirty gesture despite of assuming that Michael is Allie's boyfriend.

  
Michael is hesitant to accept Crystal's act of handshake but Allie gave a go signal so he complied.

  
"Michael Jackson. Nice to meet you."

  
Crystal smiled and nodded, letting the handshake to linger a little longer but Michael initiated the breaking of connection in a polite way.

  
"I assume, you are here for the TownFest. Are you gonna perform with Bruno, Allie? Oh." She looked at Michael. "Bruno is Allie's ex-boyfr- uhm, friend too. Did you meet him already? The viral star?"

  
Michael pursed his lips to hide a smile. Obviously, Allie wants to bury the woman to the ground but she is just being nice. It is Christmas anyway.

  
"Yes, Crystal. They met already." Allie answered for him.

  
She even stepped in front of Michael as their hands collided as if she is protecting him like a prey against a possible carnivore.

  
Crystal just shot her eyebrows playfully when she noticed the protective gesture. She is just messing with them and she is loving it.

  
"Oh well, Michael will be fine if you'll gonna perform with Bruno once again. I heard, there is still a slot. Believe it or not, you two are a good team."

  
"I appreciate that, Crystal. But I'll pass again." Allie smiled sweetly. "I'm sure, this year's show will be magnificent like always."

  
"You're right though." Crystal agreed. "I'm just happy you are home this Christmas and you brought that yummy boyfriend of yours." She chuckled flirtatiously as she gave a sweet glance to Michael. "I'm gonna go now. Merry Christmas! Toodles!"

  
"Merry Christmas!"

  
Crystal left the two alone and Allie was able to let out a deep sigh. Michael is watching her intently, feeling her distress.

  
"I felt used." He humored, causing Allie to face him and drop his hand from their earlier grip.

  
"Sorry, boyfriend." She emphasized her words and they both chuckled.

  
"She sounds so,"

  
"Mean? Yeah. She is." Allie confirmed. "She is just like that. High school's biggest flirt. That one is actually a very nice woman but she keeps on talking and talking. Without filter sometimes. You just have to learn how to let her mean words to pass. She is nice."

  
"I see." He giggled, pinching her pink cheek but she brushed it away. "So what's this TownFest?"

  
"Just the town's Christmas show. We will have the TownFeast later and the TownFest at New Year's Eve. Everyone is welcome to perform."

  
"So you performed before?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"With Hernandez?"

  
Allie can't hide her emerging smile when he asked the question. They are now walking slowly to stroll around while having a conversation.

  
"Most of the time, yes. Gene and I were partners." She shared to a curious him. "Sometimes, we are having a duet. Sometimes, he sings and I dance."

  
"So you really can dance? Phoebe told me." 

  
His tone is so curious that is why Allie is being playful, tickling his sides so he is jumping away from her.

  
"Yes, I am. Just a hobby. I never had the plan to pursue it as a career. I am not a pro. I'm not good for that kind of stuff. My shower sessions are just put to good use and my parents' money was not wasted on enrolling me to a dance class every summer."

  
"That's a lot." He chuckled, gaining another reason to admire the woman. "I know how to dance too. Just sharin'."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah... My brothers and I had a group before. Performing to whatever gigs we can have for extra income."

  
"I will pay for that! I want to see it!"

  
"That was ages ago."

  
"That must be the reason why you are in the music industry." She said. "You are exposed to entertainment."

  
"Maybe." He chuckled, their eyes twinkling. "Maybe that was the reason too why you are in the company."

  
"Maybe." She mimicked the answer. "Or maybe, I am just enjoying being a slave for the boss grinch."

  
"Still, you can tolerate my behavior."

  
"Because I know, that is not the real you. You are just trying to be mean but you are not mean. I just learned the ropes. I might know you more than yourself, boss."

  
"Is that so Miss Browning?"

  
"Yes, Mister Jackson."

  
They both smiled widely, sharing a certain kind of understanding that only their brain waves can register.

  
The claim must be true but not just for Allie. He knows that she preferred coffee over anything else just like how he is loving his orange juice. They both want to stay late than to wake up very early. Their favorite color is red. There is a lot to the list and now, another information is added. Michael and Allie can sing and dance.

  
To what they didn't know, the old man with white hair and beard who talked to them individually one random day is watching from afar, a victorious smile on his face. He snapped his finger to work on his Christmas magic, preparing for tonight's Christmas TownFeast, decorating a lot of mistletoes all over the place.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael is roaming around the living room, having another round of a trip to memory lane. He cannot resist Allie's cuteness on the photos that he loves to stare at. Their family pictures are really oozing a lovely vibe and he is thankful that he was given a chance to witness it first hand. 

  
Even he is a visitor, he is treated like their own and he can feel the warm welcome that the lovely family is offering to him. He is not surprised to Allie's charming and sweet personality because the whole family is wonderful.

  
He fixed his loose tie over his white top. The black coat that is hugging his frame perfectly is giving him an authoritative front that will surely make the women swoon especially when he smiled.

  
The place where the Christmas TownFeast will be held is already blasting a loud carols and the Christmas lights and lanterns are already on the works. The people of MistleTown are already gathering in the colorful and beautiful hall.

  
Allie's family is already present since the grandparents insisted to be there so they can mingle with their friends. Ana and Luke came with them and not long after, Lian's family followed, bringing the family's gift which will be involve in the party's exchange gift.

  
Only two people left back home because they got held during the final fix of the said event, volunteered to be an additional help so they got home a little late and prepared a little late.

  
The prince charming is waiting patiently for his princess though.

  
"Hey, you ready?" 

  
Allie's voice was heard, causing Michael's soul to come back to earth. He faced the direction where she is standing and he got mesmerized by the sight of her in midnight blue casual dress. It looks so beautiful on her and she even curled the ends of her soft hair. She is wearing a light make-up that even though she doesn't really need it, it suits her charming face.

  
No wonder, Michael is stunned.

  
His voice is nowhere to be found, got stucked in his voice box. He is speechless anyway and the look of admiration is evident in his eyes.

  
"You look..." He managed to say.

  
Michael can't hold a grip of himself so the sentence remained hanging. However, the look he is giving her is a strong proof of what he truly feel.

  
"You look..." 

  
Unconsciously, Allie repeated his own words. She was speechless too because of her boss' handsome stance. She always know that he is a beautiful man and she is so used to see him in black coat and tie. She already saw him in a formal and casual attire so she is thinking, why it hits differently now?

  
Michael understood what she meant and their words are saying the same thing. No words are needed to explain the admiration and alien feelings inside of them, the butterflies in their stomachs are dancing in the air.

  
In the far ends of his thinking, he is curious to what she might look like in white dress.

  
"I have a gift for you." She smiled and tiptoed, trying to hide the said gift behind her back.

  
"I told you, you don't need to."

  
"Hush. I already got you a present. I just hope that you will love it. Thinking what to give you is very difficult. I already had a serious thought of smashing some things in your office so I will have something to give you." She humored, causing Michael to smile beautifully. 

  
Quite shocked, she felt that her heart jumped that it is almost out of her rib cage.

  
"I'm actually nervous because I think, you will give me a purple sparkly pen which you will demand for me to use every single time."

  
"Why I didn't think of that?"

  
"Oh. So you didn't? What a relief!" 

  
Michael even touched his chest to let out a sigh of relief. Allie laughed with him that she almost reveal the gift box that he is holding.

  
"Here." She handed him her gift. "Merry Christmas, boss."

  
"Thank you, Annellise."

  
He received a rectangular black box with a red ribbon on it. He is so excited to see what is inside the box and whatever it is, he is greatful already because the gift came from her.

  
"It is not an extravagant gift. I really had a bad time to choose something for you." She confessed shyly. "You know what? Give me that. This is a huge mistake."

  
"What? Noooo...!" He chuckled and moved the gift away from her reach. "I love this already. And you gave it to me. This is mine now."

  
"Boss, come on. I'll just hunt for a better one. That is a ridiculous gift anyway."

  
"A gift from the heart is the best gift one can ever give and receive. Whatever this is, I am so happy. Thank you for the gift, Annellise. I appreciate it so much."

  
His words warmed her heart so she didn't fight anymore. She just watched him while opening the gift and the twinkle in his eyes are undeniable. He is like a child whose Christmas wish is granted.

  
"See? I told you. It is embarrassing."

  
"Festive? Yes. Embarrassing? No."

  
Michael flashed his pearly white teeth while showing his brand new maroon necktie with tiny prints of reindeer. Very festive, indeed.

  
"I might wear this everyday. This is awesome!"

  
"It is Christmassy. I thought you hate Christmas?" She asked, still amused on how he appreciated her little gift.

  
"Did I say that?"

  
"Yes!" She giggled. "Remember your meeting in the 7th? That day when you were so annoyed because Justin took five minutes to show up? He is pretty fast despite of the Christmas traffic but still, your horns are growing and your tail is lashing."

  
"Clearly, I didn't mean that." He explained, a matter of fact. "Can I wear this now?"

  
She chuckled.

  
"Your tie suits your outfit better. Maybe, wear that festive tie in your first official meeting in January."

  
He smiled widely, her gift brightened his whole year. The shy smile is still on her lips but the genuine joy in him is keeping her heart warm.

  
"Actually, I have another one."

  
"Another gift?" He inquired. "Annellise..."

  
"It is just a cute gift. Don't worry." She chortled. "More embarrassing than the first one."

  
"I wonder what it is."

  
Allie gave him her gift and he is more than happy to see what's inside the cute pouch.

  
"Scrunchies?"

  
"Scrunchies!" She cheered. "I found out that a friend from the neighborhood is making handmade scrunchies so I bought all the colors available and there... You're the first one who popped inside my head when I saw those colorful ones. It might be too much but it is just too cute to imagine."

  
"This is sweet, Annellise. Thank you so much."

  
"You love it?"

  
There is disbelief in her voice because she doesn't think that Michael will actually love the scrunchies. It might be a playful, cute gift but seeing those smiles? He love it.

  
"Of course, Annellise. I don't need to worry now if I will misplace one. I have lots of choices." He showed his genuine appreciation. "Would you pick one for me, please?"

  
"Oh uhm," She complied to the request and had trouble in choosing one from a pool of colors. "Red?"

  
"Beautiful." He said as he replaced his ponytail with the red scrunchie that she chose. "Perfect gift. See? You found the perfect gift."

  
Her heart jumped at the remark because the excitement in him is too much. The scrunchies are not the expensive ones and it might not fit as a gift to her boss but for Michael, it is better than anything in the world.

  
Wearing his red new scrunchie, they went to the hall where people are already enjoying the Christmas music. It is festive and magical. The gifts from different households are already dancing under the Christmas tree which is in the middle of the spacious area.

  
"Having fun already?" She smiled at him.

  
"A beautiful Christmas party like this? Give me all the shots." 

  
They shared a goofy smile and went around to look for her family while her hands are wrapped on his arm. It might be a gentleman move but for them, it just fits naturally. Every person who has a good look on them will assume that they are together. The great chemistry is oozing out even though they are not doing anything.

  
"You're smitten."

  
"Excuse me, what?" 

  
Allie's soul got rumbled by her sister's word. Lian whispered to her because she noticed that Allie is giving Michael a very specific look that everyone knows about. The handsome man is with Luke and Garth, having a conversation with the other men in town.

  
"You are in love with your boss! Don't deny it!"

  
"I am not!" Allie's eyes widened at the claim but Lian is pretending that she believes her. "Oh my God! I am not!"

  
"Mmm?" Lian arched her eyebrows. "I am your pretty sister. I am married and in love. I know when my sister is in love. Our navel lines are connected, remember? I never saw you look at a man in that certain way just like how you are watching Bruno perform on stage every Christmas or in any school activities you had way back in high school. But this one is different. It is more than that. You had boyfriends and dated silly guys after Bruno but this boss of yours is the only one who exceeded the standard. He even made his very own standard. You know what I mean?"

  
"I don't know what you mean. And what do you know about Gene and I's relationship? That is so high school."

  
"Pretty great relationship for high school. And..." Lian flicked her sister's nose. "He is your first love. Your first kiss. Your first dance. I have a long list, sissy."

  
"And your point is?"

  
"You are in love with boss Michael Jackson. That's my point."

  
"Lian!" Allie showed her disbelief.

  
"What? I'm just saying the truth!" Lian explained even more. "Be careful though. Men like that don't know their priorities. Extreme work can give them joy that they can take someone for granted. Drop everything for the sake of work."

  
Allie just shook her head to dismiss the topic however, she just found herself looking at the charming man. She knows very well what she feels. Always. She is aware that the feeling is always there but it became evident this Christmas.

  
She just shrugged the thoughts away because definitely, boss has a lot in his mind than to think about romance.

  
"Can I ask this pretty lady for a dance?"

  
Gene showed up beside her and popped her fantasy bubble. A Christmas jazz is lingering in the room, inviting everyone on the dance floor.

  
"Why are you pouting, Allie? It's Christmas! Have fun!"

  
"I am not pouting!" She denied, smashing his arm playfully because he is being a goof. "Why are you here?"

  
"I am inviting you for a dance."

  
"And if I said no?"

  
"This is a social gathering. You can't say no." He giggled, his dimples are showing. "Oh! I know. You want me to tell him that you want to dance? I can send him a message if you want."

  
"What?" She asked, confused.

  
"That man." 

  
Gene pointed at Michael using his lips. The other guy is still busy to mingle with random people.

  
"Lian just preached at me. I don't need you to say the same thing." She humored her words. "Oh. Did she send you here to annoy me?"

  
"Of course not." He laughed, loving how Allie is being in denial.

  
"Let's just dance, shall we? Mister Gene Hernandez?"

  
Allie dragged him to the dance floor, just in time for a romantic Christmas jazz to smoothen the vibe of the party. Like in the past, Allie and Gene enclosed themselves in a bubble.

  
"Remember when we had our first dance? In the prom?" She initiated a conversation, having a blast in the past.

  
"I believe, that was not our first dance." He offered a warm smile. "It was when we were in the school oval, barefoot on the green grass. I had my guitar. We were singing a random song with our friends and I asked you for a dance."

  
"I remember that. You wrote a new song and you hummed it that afternoon. Our friends were so ecstatic."

  
"How could they not? That's because, it is rare to find a loving boyfriend who will write and sing a song for you. You can't just find them in the streets."

  
"What a brag!" She giggled, showing her playful disgust. "But then, you are right. Who would have dare to do that for me?"

  
"You are worth more than anything in this world, Allie. You will drop everything in a blink for that someone you love. Without having second thoughts. I'm sure, that someone will do the same for you."

  
Allie can't help but to smile sweetly because she appreciated his words so much. Their friendship is strong and they are right when they decided to keep things that way. Some relationships will not just really work if it is not meant to be.

  
"Why are you sounded so inspired? And why are you singing sad, heartbreaking songs at December? You are so unpredictable!" She slammed his arm once again. "Who is the lucky one?"

  
"How did you know?"

  
"I just know..." She winked. "We're not friends since forever for nothing. The sparkle in your eyes is just different."

  
"Different, huh." He scoffed playfully.

  
"Just spill."

  
"I can't get away with it. Okay." They both chuckled. "Her name is Jessica. She is with her family right now. It might be too early but hopefully, I can bring her here to visit. We're still in the early stage."

  
"Nothing is too early. Especially if you feel like it."

  
"Damn, right." He smiled. "And speaking of sparkle, you have that sparkle too."

  
"I don't have it."

  
"Yes, you do." Gene is so sure about his words because he can really see it in her eyes. "And, I think I might die any second from now."

  
"Huh?"

  
Allie has a confused expression but Gene just gave her a funny look. They pursued the dancing and he switched their places so she can see what he is seeing.

  
"Your boss is murdering me in silence."

  
"That is just a normal look." She shared, seeing Michael in their table drinking champagne. 

  
She caught his intense gazes earlier but he broke it. They have a respectable distance from the table anyway so they can talk about Michael without him knowing. All he can do is to look.

  
They turned around so Gene is receiving the so-called daggers once again.

  
"That is not a normal look."

  
"It is normal. Believe me." She chuckled, convincing Gene but he knows better. "Or maybe, I'm just used to it. He is the boss."

  
"Are you sure that he is just your boss?"

  
"Why are you asking? So nosy." She chortled, her voice is like the sweet carol.

  
"Do you like him?"

  
"Gene! So nosy!"

  
"It is just a yes-no question, Allie. I think you are being defensive."

  
"Uh huh."

  
Allie gave him vague answers but the look in their eyes are having a secret conversation. He knows what's up despite of her, not confirming it.

  
"I should return you to your prince before he can even transform to a flame-throwing dragon."

  
"He is not my prince!"

  
He just laughed at her because teasing Allie is giving him joy. Her cheeks are flushed, an obvious proof of being attracted to the authoritative man.

  
"Hello, boss. Everything fine?" She asked with a cheerful face when she settled beside Michael. "Are you having a delightful evening?"

  
"So far, yeah..." He nodded, assuring. "Tell me, why you and Hernandez broke up?"

  
"Are you being nosy too?" She chuckled and he shrugged.

  
"Just curious."

  
"I don't know... We just ended things. A mutual decision that we are better off as friends."

  
"But that was just in high school. It is different now. You are grown ups. You have a different perspective."

  
"You think so?" She inquired curiously. "Things that are not written in the stars will not just work smoothly. We felt that there are no enough sparks. That's all. No complicated reason. College happened too. Besides, we have a lot of time. If it is different this time, I'm sure, it should be working by now."

  
"Oh okay."

  
"Just okay?" 

  
His answer is not what she is expecting.

  
"Yeah. Like I said, I'm just curious. You two look good on the dance floor. It seemed like, everyone is rooting to the both of you. No one moved on."

  
"Gene and I moved on." She said, a matter of fact. "Well, honestly, we don't really need to move on because our relationship is more friendly than romantic. Again, that was ages ago. High school. They are just fond of us because of the TownFest."

  
"Let me guess. Undefeated champion?"

  
"It is not a contest." She chuckled. "I don't know... They are just happy. It got tattooed."

  
"How about this year? Are you not gonna be part of it?" He can't help but to ask.

  
"I think I'm gonna pass. It is not a tradition to be there every year anyway. I will love to be part of the audience. With you, perhaps? I mean, I would love if you'll gonna witness it too. It is fun. I promise." She is grinning, hoping that he'll say yes.

  
"I would love it more if you'll gonna share your talent. I would love to see more of it." He arched his eyebrows.

  
"Why? Are you gonna recruit me to your label?"

  
"Maybe."

  
"Ha-ha. Funny." She rolled her eyes playfully. "No, boss. Pass to that too. Not my thing. I'm not talented enough."

  
"So down to earth." He pursed his lips. "Annellise, uhm,"

  
He left his sentence hanging, unsure to what he must suppose to say. Allie is just being patient as she can't also find her voice. His eyes keep on blinking and his mouth opened to say something but ended up closing it again.

  
The place is being classy and joyous despite of the jazzy and blues vibe. The children are having their own lives around the space as the adults are having their own worlds too.

  
Then, there's Michael and Allie. They are just sitting next to each other and staring at one another but no words are perfect to say at the moment.

  
"You might still be tired but uh," He is hesitating big time.

  
Allie just knitted her eyebrows. Confused to what he should supposed to share.

  
"Do you want to dance? May I ask you for a dance, Annellise?"

  
Her mouth formed an 'O', surprised to what she just heard. Hope is flickering in his eyes, giving a sincere request.

  
Then she remembered that one company event when she is looking forward to have a dance with him even though the thought is blurry because the boss is being the usual boss. But, for her, it is not bad to hope and dream. She can just be playful and jolly and trick him for a fun dance anyway.

  
Just a social dance.

  
The fantasy is blurry but it became more impossible when the boss brought his girlfriend that time as his date.

  
The chance of having a wholesome moment with him on the dance floor dropped to zero. Or better to say, dropped to negative values.

  
She just settled in the corner that night and watched how he cherished the moment with someone else.

  
She dressed nicely not just for herself but also to, maybe, catch his slightest attention however, his focus was really glued to the lady he was with.

  
It caused a little sting in her heart.

  
But not right now.

  
He is asking her for a dance so of course, she will not waste an opportunity.

  
She nodded and smiled sweetly.

  
"Of course, yes. I would love to."

  
"Yeah?" He mimicked the nodding, didn't expect that she will say yes.

  
"Yeah..."

  
He gulped the lump in his throat and guided her on the dance floor like a gentleman he truly is. 

  
At first, no one knows where to place their hands but just settled to an intimate one because it feels natural. Her hands on his shoulders and his large ones on her hips. There is shyness in them that is why, they can't stare at one another's eyes for long.

  
It feels like high school. Like the first dance.

  
For them, despite of a little crowded dance floor because suddenly, everyone wants to dance, they are the only ones existing in the space. And the good music.

  
They didn't stay in a single spot and let their bodies to sway to a romantic, slow music. Their eyes found the comfort and got drowned at the shivering sensation. The throat is always dry and words are not needed to express the unspoken feeling.

  
Allie and Michael's bubble bursted because a man cleared his throat. An old couple is dancing beside them and the man looks familiar but they can't pinpoint why and how. Despite of knowing most of the people in MistleTown, Allie doesn't know the loving and charming couple.

  
The elders both looked up and that's just when they realized that a mistletoe is hanging on top of them, dancing with the rest of the Christmas ornamentals.

  
They got hit by a sudden realization and didn't notice when the couple beside them moved away. They just look at one another's eyes, talking about the Christmas tradition.

  
"May I?" He asked.

  
She gave him a sweet, toothless smile and shrugged.

  
Slowly, he leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on her cheek to which, they both cherished.

  
The world stops from moving and the time stops from ticking. 

  
To what they didn't know, the people of MistleTown is watching a romantic Christmas moment.

  
They moved on.

  
Suddenly, they have their new favorite. They are now rooting for a relationship that will bloom real soon.

  
Hopefully.

  
It is not bad to dream, believe, and hope anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

The party is a success and most of the people, especially the kids and the seniors already went home earlier to retire for the night. Allie is proud of the event because somehow, she is part of the backstage business of the party even she just showed up the last minute to volunteer.

  
The lights are still alive in the town despite of the already calm and peaceful night. The cold breeze is blowing, perfect to have a night stroll even it is near midnight. This what makes it fun and spontaneous anyway.

  
Michael and Allie are having a slow walk in the quiet streets of the town, their hands are inside the pockets of their jackets. They are just walking and the words that they are sharing are minimal. They both chose to become silent and let it to consume the elephant in the room.

  
"Why did you left this town, Annellise? I mean, why did you choose to live in our city and work there instead of staying here?"

  
Allie pursed her lips as she gave him a quick glance. Their feet are not yet tired despite of standing and dancing at the party. Their energies are not yet all consumed.

  
"To experience something new, perhaps." She answered. "I have a big dream so I need to widen my scope. I need to adapt and adjust even it means that I need to sacrifice and be away from my family. What I am doing is for them anyway so a little sacrifice is a small price to pay."

  
"I see. You are doing great. Keeping your work. Having friends. Spending time with family. I wonder how you do it."

  
"If you really want it, you'll make time for it." She told him. "You witnessed my frustrations about this holiday. I really did show up in your front door, drunk, just to say that I have an idea so I can go home in this town."

  
"I will never forget that." He giggled, remembering that night. "You made me your instant babysitter."

  
"I'm sorry!" Her voice raised because of embarrassment. "I didn't know what came up to my mind back then. One minute we are getting drunk and then I talked to Justin about my ridiculous idea and then boom! I am already smashing your front door."

  
"You really did that."

  
"I did... By the way, where did you sleep that night?"

  
"Beside you." He answered, straight face.

  
"Beside me? I bet not?"

  
"How would you know? You were sleeping like a baby."

  
"I just know!"

  
"You were snoring."

  
"Not a mortal sin!" She giggled, making him laugh too.

  
"Well, I did sleep in the guest room."

  
"See?"

  
"Does the women's brain really work that way? Like, you know everything even you are asleep? You have magical powers."

  
She can't help but to laugh at the remarks.

  
"Why? Did you do something unacceptable while your girlfriend was asleep and she knew about it when she woke up?"

  
"Something like that." He giggled shyly. "But not an unacceptable thing. It was just, how? Just how? When I am asleep, I am asleep. You cannot bother me."

  
"Instincts. Instincts are strong. I don't know either but I just know some things. Not everything. Gut feels and instincts. I think that is the answer."

  
"I have a gut feel too. But women's are just different."

  
"True." She agreed with his words. "Do you remember when you received a demo tape and when you played it, you literally felt your throat being slashed because it is so heavy metal?"

  
"Yeah. Yeah..." He chortled. "I got a terrible headache after that. How about the uhm," He tried to remember something. "The song which is literally a seven-word story. Like throughout the whole song, the same phrase is being said."

  
"Yeah!" Her eyes twinkled. "You love the beat though."

  
"It is catchy. Wrong approach for a possible famous song." He defended. "How about the artist who keeps on sending demo tapes? The one who just had something in mind, recorded it, and sent it. A very raw recording."

  
"I know! I am just rolling my eyes out everytime I'm receiving a new material. I can predict when your headaches will come."

  
"That explains the smiley notes on my table ever single time."

  
"Of course! I don't want to give some meds for the headaches if you're not asking for it." She giggled. "I hope the notes are effective. To make you smile, I mean."

  
"Very."

  
She gave him a surprised glance, not really knowing whether to believe that the simple notes made him smile or not. She just cleared her throat because the smile on his face is making her heart jump.

  
"There's a lot actually." She pursued the conversation. "A lot of stories about the artists or the staff or the bosses themselves. A lot of happenings in the office."

  
"Funny how we are already working together for a long time now but, we never got the chance to talk like this."

  
"Yeah..." She realized and then they stopped walking to admire the giant tree. "Everything is just purely about work. I attempted to invite you to come with us for a casual drink several times. Just to you know, wind up? Let go of the work stress?"

  
"Why I never got the invitation?" He arched his eyebrows, humoring.

  
"I don't know... You are too intense and grumpy. Besides, I can already hear your answer even before I attempt to ask. Why bother?"

  
"You are judging me."

  
"I'm not! It is just that, I don't how to explain it. I just can't talk to you just because I wanted to if it is not about work."

  
"Yet, here we are..." He glanced at the bright lights. "Talking about everything our minds feed us... We've been through a lot. Together."

  
They were engulfed with a complete comforting silence. The lights are reflecting the joy in one's heart. She is trying to hide her smiles but everytime he is glancing at her, she cannot hide it because his own smiles are contagious.

  
"You know, it crossed my mind several times that you and Justin are a thing."

  
"Wait. What?" Allie showed her disbelief. "No kidding?"

  
"No kidding!"

  
"That man is a brother I never had!" She laughed. "I am gonna tell him that you said that."

  
"What he will probably say?" He asked curiously.

  
"He will be disgusted. That's for sure. He might trash talk you a little but he can manage. No worries." She shrugged to persuade her boss.

  
"Funny guy."

  
"He is."

  
The cold breeze blew again and one by one, the lights are being turned off because that's how it works in the town. It will be minimized minutes before the midnight strikes and by two in the morning, most will be turned off but, it really depends at the amount of people who are still enjoying the view at the ungodly time.

  
This time, aside from Michael and Allie, only a few people are still strolling in the streets. Everyone might be tired because of the consecutive restless days. From the dawn mass, to Christmas Eve, to TownFeast. 

  
Every person has different plans to celebrate the holiday but this time of the year is really about joy and restlessness. The energy will be maxed out and the suffering will come afterwards but it is so worth it.

  
His hand snaked towards hers and enveloped her hand. Their eyes are both glued at the Christmas tree but they are aware to their already intertwined hands.

  
Allie's heart is beating loud and fast. She actually forgot how to breathe properly. The feeling is freeing all the butterflies in her stomach, causing her spine to shiver. She gulped the lump in her throat and collected all the courage to look at him who is already waiting for her gazes.

  
The way he is looking at her is loving and charming and when he pulled her closer, she knew that this night will have a beautiful ending. Their distance is so close that even the stars are waiting for something to happen.

  
Closer and closer.

  
And when he is so close to kiss her, he spoke,

  
"I never kiss someone on Christmas Day before."

  
Allie consumed by shyness as she gave a quick glance to their entwined hands before looking at his twinkling eyes. Michael tilted his head to the right and examined her beautiful features. She pursed her lips, waiting patiently for the next move.

  
"Well, uhm," She cleared her throat. "I don't wanna break your traditi-"

  
"Nonsense." He shook his head. "I don't mind if you will break my tradition."

  
It is not his tradition. It just happened that he got no one to kiss every Christmas Day. For him, it is too precious and important just to give it away to a random person whom he doesn't adore.

  
He clasped their hands tighter before he landed her palms on his shoulders. His hands snaked around her frame and in a bliss, their lips met.

  
A sweet, passionate kiss.

  
She got electrified at the sensation, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. A smile was shared in between the kiss as the joy in their hearts is reflecting on the kiss itself.

  
A boom from a set of fireworks interrupted the touching of their lips and they enjoyed the view of exploding lights in the sky, her head resting on his cheek and their hands remained to where it is placed before.

  
"Why they lighted some fireworks?" He inquired with curious thoughts.

  
"End of Christmas Day."

  
"So," He stared at her and their eyes met. "A midnight kiss?"

  
"A midnight kiss." She smiled sweetly.

  
Their eyes twinkled with the stars and the moon as the last explosion of fireworks comes to an end. The fluttering of the hearts intensified when he pulled her for another sweet smooch, her legs felt like jelly.

  
The growing emotion is so hypnotic beyond reason, the tickles rose to her chest. His masculine scent invaded her nostrils just like how the drowning aroma stays on her desk whenever he is walking pass through her table when he is coming in and out of his office.

  
She parted her lips and the sweet taste of him silenced all the emerging thoughts. His eyes are half open, watching her satisfied reaction closely just to make sure that his Christmas wish came true. His mind is tricking him for a wonderful gift, the warm and sweet feeling of her lips is tingling his system.

  
The time stopped as if no one else existed but them. He brushed her hair before the swirling kiss ended.

  
The adrenaline rush.

  
She forgot to breathe, the intensity left inside of her. He swallowed hard, fighting the magnetic pull that keeps on tugging him closer to her.

  
A swift kiss sealed their night as the risk of someone seeing them in front of the Christmas tree didn't cross their minds. The thought that is clouding their intellects is that, the tree is a one giant mistletoe.

  
From afar, the old man witnessed how his Christmas magic worked on two people whose emotions and actions are not yet in perfect synchronization.

*****

"Sshhh. Be careful." He whispered while giggling nonstop.

  
"Why are we sneaking?"

  
Allie asked him a question while they are tiptoeing their way inside the already dim and quiet home. They are so playful that they got into a snowball fight before going home. Most of the people are already in the dreamland but for them, the ticking of the clock doesn't matter.

  
"Yeah... Why are we sneaking?" 

  
He grinned widely and faced her whose giggles are tickling. They are already inside the humble home but their playfulness is still at the roofs. Michael's eyes gave the room a quick scan before he looked at Allie once again and claimed her lips.

  
They keep on giggling as if the playful kiss is really tickling. Numerous candied pecks were planted before she cupped his jaw to stop him from stealing a taste of sweetness.

  
"Now that is sneaking." She chuckled and flicked his nose. "Sshhh... We should retire for the night. Grandma might be up for a glass of water."

  
"This time of the night?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Mmm..." He hummed and gave her sides a slight tickle.

  
"Hey!"

  
But then, they got interrupted when a beam of light is being flashed at them. They both stood properly like in kindergarten.

  
"What's that noise?" Grandma Anne asked them, still flicking the lights from her handy flashlight. "Why you two are not yet in bed?"

  
"We just got home, grandma." Allie answered for the both of them. "Went for a night stroll."

  
Grandma Anne gave them a blank look.

  
"Go to bed, kids. Don't make me say it twice." She said and walked towards the bedroom.

  
"Yes, grandma." Allie muttered.

  
"Good night, grandma." Michael whispered.

  
And when grandma slammed the door, they cracked up.

  
"I told you! She is here!" She whisper-yelled.

  
"Did she see us?"

  
"Probably not." She shrugged. "She should be strangling me right now."

  
"I might be dead by now."

  
"True." She cackled especially when Michael cracked up quietly once again. "Sshhh. Go on. Walk, kid."

  
They both sneaked in to their room and once entered, they both felt the tiredness so a sigh escaped from their mouths. Allie rested on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes, relaxing her feet. Michael threw his coat on his stuff, loosened his tie even more, and got rid of his shoes.

  
"My feet hurt." She complained playfully.

  
"You want me to massage it for you?" He asked and took a seat beside her after tucking out his white top, the upper half are unbuttoned.

  
"No. Touch your own feet."

  
"Grumpy."

  
"You're the grumpy one! Not me!" She giggled at the remark as he did the same. "If I will join the TownFest, what should I do?"

  
"I don't know. Sing? Dance? Both?" He answered and leaned backwards, his palms resting on the bed.

  
"When Gene and I are performing, most of the time, I am engaged to a basic contemporary dance."

  
"Which one do you prefer? Singing or dancing?"

  
"I am more skewed to dancing." She said and rested her left leg on the bed so she can face him. "How about you?"

  
"I love them both."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah..."

  
"But you chose to write and produce songs than to be the artist yourself."

  
"I enjoyed being behind the camera. That is more than enough for me. Helping artists to grow. Mentor them. Guide them."

  
"That's awesome." She smiled sweetly. "Thanks to Gene, I kinda understand what you are really doing when writing songs."

  
"Why are you calling him Gene? Not Bruno?"

  
"Bruno is his nickname ever since he was a kid. His father gave him that name after Bruno Sammartino. But me, I just love calling him Gene. It kinda sticks around..." She shrugged, sharing the information. "Did you have a song for your then girlfriends? Wrote a song for them?"

  
"I have some. Yeah." He nodded and seated properly. "Most are unfinished."

  
"Did they know?"

  
He shook his head and she just smiled.

  
"I see, you are intrigued."

  
"Of course, I would be." She said, a matter of fact. "You are giving away your songs like it is Christmas everyday. I wonder what songs you've written for those past lovers."

  
"You are talking like I had a lot of girlfriends." He giggled.

  
"Am I wrong?" She challenged playfully.

  
"Very wrong." He whispered and tucked a hair behind her ear. "I wanna see you dance."

  
"Too bad, I am not planning to be involved in the perf show."

  
Allie tried to chuckle but her playfulness is not really working because her system is starting to rumble. The sound of her heart which is continuously stomping is loud enough for him to feel, and strong enough to overwhelm the both of them.

  
The enticing flavor and warmth of his lips are pulling her under, towards the core of the earth. The longing for that specific taste is nourishing, flickering and clouding her thoughts with those beautiful brown eyes.

  
"I really want to kiss you right now." He swallowed hard as his grip on the white sheets tightened.

  
"Are you asking for permission?"

  
"Seemed like it."

  
The flame is like a ticking bomb. The intensity in their eyes are pulsating, conquering the deep ends of the soul. A fascinating aroma made it impossible to think.

  
He claimed her lips in a slow, tender kiss as if they are knowing each other in an intimate manner. They are breathless beyond dazzled and when she opened her eyes after a thrilling and sparkly kiss, she saw a glimpse of hesitation in the back of those wonderful irises.

  
The Christmas magic is sprinkling golden dusts all over them, emphasizing that the building tension is worth the wait.

  
They earned it.

  
"I am hearing this music in the back of my mind right now." She whispered, letting his tie to curl around her fingers. "Are you up for a little dance?"

  
"You and me?"

  
"You and me..."

  
The unspoken sensation is being expressed through their eyes, talking about the kind of dance they wanted to do. They scrolled to a series of songs and agreed to a mutual decision.

  
For sure, they both hate it when the moment is expected.

  
"Do you have an extra top like this one?" She fixed his white collar.

  
He swallowed thickly, looking for his voice that got stuck especially when she planted a quick kiss on his waiting lips.

  
"Does a red top sounds great?"

  
She agreed to his suggestion so he fished for the red top that he loves to see her wear. His mouth dried instantly when he heard the sensual and classy wooing of the song that they chose.

_You make it look like it's magic,_

When the artist started to recite his words, Michael felt her hands snaked around his hips. It is crawling on his stomach up to his chest, memorizing every fiber that she needs to know.

_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_   
_I'm never confused_

He turned his head to the right when the perfect beat comes before he traced and grabbed her hands that are giving his skin a sensual touch. 

_Hey, hey_

He freed himself from the warmth by throwing their entwined hands to their sides.

  
He got stunned when he faced her because the midnight blue dress is already on the floor, leaving her in black undergarments. 

_I'm so used to being used_

Despite of the shock and passion that lingered in his veins, he managed to guide her swaying body, jumping away from him but landed back in his arms.

_So I love when you call unexpected_

The wooing of the song is the perfect timing for him to wear his unbuttoned red shirt over her frame, looking great and lovely in oversized top. She is facing the other way but with the beat, he turned her around by gripping on her hips.

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Their are engulfed in their sexy choreography that they never rehearsed, his hands gripping on her hair while she is kneeling slowly in front of him without breaking their gazes.

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

He lifted her weight so she can stand and face against him, their right intertwined hands are tracing her chest down to her stomach.

  
The song pursued the classical, sensual beat, oozing out the amorous advantage through body language. 

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

He just found himself lying on the floor with his body leaned forward in an obtuse angle with respect to his legs, watching how her toe is writing lines on his frame, tracing from his chest to his lower abdomen.

  
His breathings hitched when her foot hovered on top of his sensitive part, the electricity and tension are too much.

_'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

A series of graceful movements was expressed before he kneeled in front of her, the tip of his nose is touching her skin.

_You're always worth it_

He stood up in a slow manner until they are facing one another, the desire and tension are being intensified.

_And you deserve it_

They gave a serious grind and jumped away from one's existence afterwards. 

_The way you work it_

They stood at the opposite side of the bed and let the white sheet to fly at the end, revealing the screaming bed of roses.

_'Cause, girl, you earned it,_

The two of them rolled their way on the soft mattress, both are standing on their knees with him, positioned behind her. 

  
The thumping of the music dictated a certain movement, giving an earnest vibe of lust and desire as they mimicked an erotic situation like what the canines do, their hips flicking with the beat.

_Girl, you earned it,_

She danced on the floor once again like she is running away from him but he caught her, hugging her from behind. 

  
He pinned her right hand on the wall and then her left hand before giving a light spank on her right bump.

  
He freed her arms and guided her body to face him as she found herself being slammed on the wall and his lips are tracing her jawline down to her neck.

  
No doubt, the invicible audience is holding their hearts out because the movements that should remain in private is being expressed through the art of dancing.

_You know our love would be tragic,_

She buried him on her neck and chest as they both cherished the message of the song. His hand even crawled on her skin, causing her spine to shiver in the most erotic way. 

_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind_

She removed his tie and let it wrapped around her neck. The rest of the buttons of his white top were also untucked.

  
Her soft hand caressed his jaw and his intense gazes watched her body moved away from him. 

_We live with no lies_

The moment her hip swayed to the right, he took the opportunity to touch her bum but she enclosed his touch with her hand.

_Hey, hey_

They both traced her body up to her stomach before she threw his large one away.

_You're my favorite kind of night_

She walked away from him, their eye connection is not being broken. The lust that is running inside their nerves is reaching its peak and they cannot wait for the song to finish.

_So I love when you call unexpected_

She went to a series of spins and rested on the edge of the bed, her right leg is pointed up and hanging in the air. 

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

His fingers traced her leg before his warm hands glorified her foot, sliding his touch up to her inner leg. 

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

He hovered on top of her and spread her arms, mimicking an act of crucifying. From her upper arms, he gave her a sensual touch of tracing her skin until their fingers intertwined and buried down on the mattress.

  
His warm breath is tickling her neck and even though they wanted to kiss one another badly, they both chose to wait.

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

He pulled away and stood on the floor, his grip on her hands caused her to stand on her own too. They swayed in an unrehearsed dance step but it seemed like, they were lifelong partners. 

_'Cause, girl, you're perfect_   
_You're always worth it_

He put her into a spin, guiding her to jump in the air and the ending is always back to his welcoming arms. They are swaying with the Christmas breeze as the moon and the stars are witnessing a once in a lifetime performance. 

  
This time, the untangled tie that is wrapping around her neck is now on the floor.

_'Cause, girl, you earned it_

She faced against him and their hips moved in a singular manner, gnashing their lower parts in a sexy dancing skill. 

  
Their arms motioned in sync, his warmth enveloping her presence as a protecting gesture, the two of them against the world.

_Girl, you earned it,_   
_Yeah_

She waltzed away and spinned closer to him and then, she pushed his chest so he descended on the soft mattress. Her weight is on top of him as she straddled on his lap and pinned his arms above his head in a sudden, aggressive manner.

  
Her warm breath tickled his neck on purpose, her lips are also electrifying his already bothered system. 

_On that lonely night_

Their bodies waved together and she ended up putting an evident pressure on his lower body.

_We said it wouldn't be love_   
_But we felt the rush_

She removed her presence on top of him and crawled on the bed. He followed her every movement, his large hand hovered on her frame before their bodies rolled over until their soles touched the floor. 

_It made us believe it was only us,_

Their intertwined hands traced her body in a slow, sensual way. Their heads moved in sync from right to left and detached themselves from one another.

_Convinced we were broken inside,_

The two of them grooved in a flirtatious and smooth rumba, igniting the fire that is continuously burning the whole room. He keeps on gripping on her hips to guide her in the air and at times, she is clinging to his body to feel his warmth.

_Inside_

They even closed the distance in between their faces in a teasing manner but still refusing to kiss. He only planted a sensual kiss on her neck.

_'Cause, girl, you're perfect_

His hands traced her sides as he kneeled slowly in front of her, blowing a warm air on her skin purposely. 

_You're always worth it_

He faced the other way, still on his knees, and she removed his white flowy top from his frame. 

_And you deserve it_   
_The way you work it_

She arched her right leg over his presence and jumped on the bed as smoothly as possible, creating a wave of movements.

_'Cause, girl, you earned it_

He removed his white undershirt before putting his body on the same bed as they both rolled together on the mattress until her presence is on top of him. 

_Girl, you earned it_

She removed his red top that is covering her bare skin as his hands explored her body. She traced his strong arms until their fingers met and they both tightened the grip.

_Earned it_

She let her head fell backwards and she faced the ceiling while he took a seat, his lips traced her throat down to her chest. His fingers played with the strap of her brassiere and let it slid down on her upper arm.

' _Cause, girl, you're perfect_  
 _The way you work it_

He rolled them over and settled on top of her while his lips are going down and down, leaving a soft smooch on her abdomen and then to her inner thigh. It continued to her leg until he reached her foot.

_You deserve it_   
_You earned it_

She pursued her waving movement on the bed while watching him to make a sensual solo dance out of the bed. He picked up the tie and played with it before he hung it around his neck. He also involved the white sheet in his dance and as a finale, he spread it like a cape.

  
Slowly and erotically, he went back to bed to hover on top of her presence, covering their almost naked body under the white sheet that he is holding.

  
Piece by piece, the puzzle is searching their way back to its perfect spot. As the song came to its last beat, they sealed the dance with a sensual and passionate kiss.

  
The hungry kiss lingered for too long as her hands are roaming freely on his broad back and the rest of the events that occurred under the white sheet? It remained an untold mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are having a bad time in visualizing their dance, this is the closest, check this out [Earned It](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lPBiqVAmVQQ)


	11. Chapter 11

The generous amount of the brand new holiday morning was consumed by Allie through sleeping under her comfortable white sheet. Since the Christmas Day just ended, it is the perfect time for everyone to rest before a whole new set of preparation and celebration for New Year's Eve will occur that is why, no one tried to interrupt her beauty sleep even though she already skip a meal.

  
Allie stretched her body and her nerves cracked right away. She blinked her eyes multiple times only to find out that the other side of the bed is already empty. She is not alone the whole night because someone accompanied her in her deep sleep.

  
She is loving the red top that is hugging her frame, hiding her bare skin and navy blue panties. She took a loving shower so she can join her family whose happy laughs are can be heard inside her bedroom.

  
But then, to her little disappointment, the man she lowkey wants to see is not home. 

  
"He will take care of some business, he said. That I assume is, about Bruno." Lian muttered while letting Allie to eat a delicious meal. 

  
"His phone never stops from ringing too." Ana also shared some information.

  
They both accompanied Allie in the kitchen while she is putting two and two together. She just didn't expect that she will wake up alone in her bed during a one-time holiday fun.

  
"He didn't tell you?" Lian asked.

  
Allie shook her head and pursued eating. Her phone is empty, not a single word from him. But then, when Lian said something about business, she knew right away.

  
Business.

  
Just like always.

  
She honestly forgot all about it. She forgot the real reason why he is truly in their town. There is just some light and hope in her that he is enjoying the holiday in MistleTown. She knows that he is having a blast but, she wants him to fully enjoy it without thinking about work despite of understanding that he is a some kind of a workaholic man.

  
"Is there... a problem?" Lian followed up due to Allie's unusual silence.

  
"Oh. Uhm," She cleared her throat. "Everything is fine. I just don't realized that our stay in here is not all about fun. I totally forgot about work."

  
"Something happened?"

  
Allie looked at her sister who is watching her intently. Lian knows that something is up but Allie chose to leave what really happened last night in private.

  
"Auntie!"

  
Phoebe showed up in the kitchen, bursting the women's bubble. The young lady brought a different atmosphere so it is now cheery and positive.

  
"What is it, Phoebe?" Allie asked.

  
"The organizers of the TownFest is looking for another performer. Grandma Anne signed you up!"

  
"Wait. What?" She reacted in total surprise. "I'm not performing in ages! This is not a good idea!"

  
"Or, you are just overthinking." Lian interrupted. "Just prepare something, sissy. I'm sure, your head is already thinking of something awesome."

  
"My mind is blank!" 

  
"Hush! You have enough time to prepare."

  
Allie surrendered even though she is panicking a little because she honestly thought that she will just be a part of the audience again this year.

  
But in light of the surprise performance, she just convinced herself that it is for the better good besides, Michael is really hoping to see her participate in TownFest. He is intrigued that much.

  
Once it is settled, Allie decided to look for the missing man and she only has one place in mind so her feet dragged her in the pastry shop.

  
Unlike before, the wonderful shop is not really crowded today but one can conclude that it is still a busy day. She didn't have a bad time to look for Michael anyway because her eyes landed on him who is in the far corner, facing away from everyone.

  
"Hey, Gene..." She approached the counter so she can talk to her lifelong friend. "My boss, uh, what is he doing there?" She pointed at Michael with her lips.

  
"Work." Gene just answered, giving the man a look from afar. "He is buried with work."

  
Allie took a good glance of her boss once again and figured that the man is really busy. She can't say what he is working on but being his assistant is making it possible for her to conclude something.

  
"He is not really here for a holiday vacation, is he?" Gene stated the obvious, chewing his lip.

  
Allie shook her head when she met eyes with Gene.

  
"I kinda turned down the offer. The label." He followed up. "Declined it."

  
"And?"

  
"Your boss seemed cool with it. Respecting my decision. We had a long talk earlier and I gotta admit, the offer is pretty generous." He explained. "Your company is on top of my list but I'm sorry, Allie. This is not really my thing. I have to say no."

  
"It's okay, Gene. I understand. I know you considered it really well. I can give you a long talk but I'm sure, boss already gave you the details." She showed her support. "But then, thanks to you because I got the chance to be home for this holiday."

  
"Right." He cackled. "I might just caused a little paperwork trouble. Are you sure that he is fine in there?"

  
Allie looked at Michael then back to Gene.

  
"As long as he is paying for his stay here, not causing any trouble for customer space then we got no problem." She smiled brightly. "And uh," She scanned for the pastries, choosing for a possible snack that her boss might like. "When was the last time he ate something?"

  
"Maybe two hours ago?"

  
"Oh. Okay." She nodded. "Can you serve him this one after 15 minutes?" She pointed at the chosen snack. "And coffee too."

  
She spilled the details and even asked for a note where she wrote something for Michael that she asked to be sticked in the coffee mug when Gene serves it to the boss.

  
"And one more thing. I need a favor, Gene."

  
"I would love to perform with you in the TownFest, Allie."

  
"I don't really need to ask then. You know it already!" She said, amused.

  
"I think everyone knows it so, yeah. I gotchu."

  
"Thanks, Gene. It means a lot."

  
"Just like the old times." He grinned, showing his perfect teeth.

  
She smiled like a sunshine and gave Michael a quick glance, excited to be part of the show for him to see. The excitement run through her veins before she agreed with Gene's words.

  
"Just like the old times."

  
Allie went back home while Gene is keeping an eye to his friend's boss. As instructed, he prepared the snack and coffee for him.

  
Michael is drowned with work thoughts that even the holiday breeze cannot interrupt him. He got a great talk with Gene earlier but that is the only time that he talked to the viral internet guy. He really didn't try his best to persuade the man during his stay. The talk alone can only cost him a day.

  
Suddenly, there is regret in him that he didn't focus on the main reason why he is in the town. If only he accomplished what needs to be done, there will be no backlogs.

  
"Boss?" Gene adopted the name.

  
Michael glanced at him and stopped working so he can breathe either. Gene placed Allie's order on the free space of the table.

  
"I told you. Just Michael." He corrected. "I didn't uh," Michael hesitated because obviously, he didn't ask for something to eat or drink.

  
"Someone came by." Gene explained. "And uh," He rotated the coffee mug to reveal her note.

  
Michael looked at the cute note and to be honest, he doesn't know what to really feel.

Suddenly, he got an alien rush inside of him. 

  
He is confused.

  
He is afraid.

  
In a blink, the Christmas magic escaped from his soul.

_Take a break, boss :)_

"She cares." Gene whispered, sending all the messages that he is on Allie's side. 

  
It is like a threat and a concern at the same time. He might not know what is really happening between the two but based from everyone can see, there is a magic. 

  
"She cares a lot." He added and left.

  
Michael sighed deeply and stared at the note which is sending a lot of positive vibes. He can literally feel the cheery and bright side of her however, in the deepest part of his brain, something just needs to be done.

*****

"Hey! You are here! Just in time! Perfect!" 

  
Allie is so delighted when she learned that Michael is now home. She almost bumped into him when she is on her way to the dining area, holding several plates.

  
"Let me help you with that." 

  
Michael took the plates from her to which, she gladly gave. He just turned around and left. He didn't even smile. She kinda expected that he will be this jolly man whose sparkles in the eyes are forever. Allie just shrugged the thoughts away because maybe, he is just tired.

  
There are so many thoughts which are clouding one's mind to the point that no one really acknowledged what happened last night. It seemed like, yesterday occurred in different reality where their hearts are full and ecstatic. Today, everything is just about confusion and uncertainties.

  
Happenings like this one is making Allie worried and indefinite. Surely, she got the hidden message. She will just shut her mouth and preach to herself that some wishes will just stay as wishes.

  
"So, Michael..." Sixto opened a conversation during dinner. "I hope you are having fun in your stay here."

  
"Yes. I am having a blast. Thank you so much again for the warm welcome."

  
Allie sensed a small smile when he answered to her grandfather's remarks. She just took care of her own meal, not really engaging to the conversation. Michael and Allie are not even talking despite of sitting next to each other.

  
They can pretend all they want but the whole bloodline can notice the unusual behavior. They are so different to the previously playful, circus act they had. But then, Allie also doesn't know the reason to whatever tension they are having right now.

  
"We will be honored if you will join us until the new year's celebration, son." Anne smile sweetly. "But you might have plans with your family."

  
"Uh, yeah. About that..." Michael cleared his throat, causing Allie's ears to be alert. "Sorry for the short notice but uh, I will leave tomorrow morning."

  
Shocked by the news, Allie choked a little and Michael is so fast that he already placed a glass of water near her while patting her back.

  
"Why the sudden decision?" Luke asked.

  
"I have important meetings and tasks in the office that cannot wait anymore."

  
"How about Bruno?" Lian can't help but to inquire.

  
"Yeah..." Michael remembered. "We talked earlier and he declined the offer. So technically, my job in here is already over."

  
Inside Allie's mind, of course it is about the job.

  
"Again, thank you for the nice welcome. Your family is wonderful. I will never forget this experience." Michael showed his appreciation to the family.

  
Staying inside the humble home for a short span of time really changed the ambiance of this year's Christmas. Not just for him but also to the whole family's delight especially to Allie. She didn't see this one coming where her grumpy boss will meet her family and, stay inside their home for the holidays. It is also tattooed inside her mind that she finally met the other side of him.

  
"Does that mean that auntie Allie will leave tomorrow too?" Phoebe showed her concern because she really loves to spend time with her dear auntie and for this Christmas, she earned a new friend.

  
"Oh uh..." Allie can't find the right words to say.

  
"Annellise can stay for the rest of the holiday." Michael declared to everyone so much for Allie's annoyance.

  
She might love the idea but Michael didn't consult her about it. He just blurted out the news, leaving her blind. She should be thankful for the granted wish but the breeze is different now.

  
"Actually," Allie interrupted. "We will still talk about it. We need to discuss it first." She cleared her throat and respectfully, she acknowledged him. "Right, boss?

  
"Annellise, you ca-"

  
"Right, boss?"

  
Allie is not giving him a choice but to nod his head and agree. The way they are staring to each other is showing that the roles are now reversed. This is one of the scenarios where he needs to listen to her because if not, she might throw flames.

  
She felt a wrench in her heart because she honestly forgot the real reason why the guy paid the MistleTown a visit. The past days are a gift from heaven that they enjoyed every bit of it and didn't notice that they flied to fantasy land and left the reality behind.

  
The dining session adjusted and just switched to a different topic because the honest vibe of Allie and Michael cannot be ignored but everyone is just too nice not to point that one out. Allie keeps on reminding herself to know her place and whatever Michael has in mind is not her business.

  
After dinner, she just lounged in the front porch with a comfy blanket around her. The smell of hot chocolate is lingering in the air while she is watching the stars to twinkle at the dark sky.

  
"Hey..."

  
Michael's soft voice tickled her ears that is why, she acknowledged his presence by looking up. He is standing near the doorway, leaning his weight on the side. She smiled faintly to which he returned with a toothless one before he settled beside her.

  
A deafening silence consumed them before he got the courage to speak.

  
"Have this vacation, Annellise. I got everything covered. Stay."

  
Allie didn't respond. She is weighing the situation carefully. After all, everything she does is not just a job for her. Just like what Gene said, she cares a lot.

  
"I'll go with you. You said, there are tons of work. I honestly don't know what changed your mind in an instant and decided to be here. I don't know what kind of stunt you pulled off for this thing to happen." 

  
Allie showed her concern. They are talking but no one tried to look at the other person's eyes. Michael didn't answer immediately but when he did, Allie can't help but to widen her eyes mentally.

  
"Did you talk to Hernandez about the offer? Convinced him, probably? Even the slightest?"

  
She looked at him and he met her eyes. She doesn't know what to think. Is he blaming her because Gene didn't sign the contract? That she didn't convince him? That as his friend, she has a responsibility to recruit him in their good team and also, as the boss' assistant, she has the obligation to help her boss in his project?

  
Allie failed to do that. 

  
She will not deny that she was not able to fulfill a certain request. It might not really be part of her job but it might be an unspoken rule to at least, contribute to the pending project.

  
Michael's eyes are calm. He didn't really expect her to drag Hernandez in the business but still, he is asking. He is hoping that maybe, she mentioned it to the rising star.

  
Allie shook her head and stared on the ground. Michael nodded and looked up to the sky.

  
Silence...

  
The nature is singing a Christmas song, spreading hope and love. Their hearts are mimicking the freezing snow. The joyful laughs from the different households are dancing in the air.

  
Silence...

  
There is silence in between them but the loud pounding of the heart is deafening and striking. It is so calm and still to the point that they can hear their blood flow through their ears.

  
"I will leave tomorrow. I have no business here anymore..." He whispered.

  
Allie's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to find the right words to say. Her throat dried up, unable to voice out her opinions.

  
_He has no business, of course. Everything is about business._

  
For her, his existence in the town just means a lot. He is having a great time and she can see that.

  
"Okay..."

  
"Just okay?" 

  
Michael looked at her because of the response. Her eyes are now closed but she blinked multiple times before she glanced at his direction.

  
"Yeah. Just okay." She nodded a little. "Unless you want to stay. You are more than welcome to stay."

  
"But there's a lot of work. The Christmas album that we released is charting. Our artists are all over the platforms. I received a bunch of calls today because technically, today is work day."

  
"You are busy. I know..." She showed her understanding. "That is why I said okay."

  
"Annellise..."

  
She broke her gazes from him because she felt the melting of her heart. She sighed deeply and convinced him to stay.

  
"I hope you can join us tomorrow to visit an orphanage. We have gifts and love to give. I am so excited to see the priceless smiles on their faces. I hope, you can teach me some moves because grandma signed me up in the TownFest. I asked Gene to perform with me and maybe, if you want, you can join us too. We have enough time to prepare. We can enjoy some hot chocolates at New Year's Eve, watch the TownFest, and wait until the clock hits 12 so we can enjoy the fireworks and welcome the fruitful year ahead."

  
She sighed again. Michael opened his mouth but ended up closing it. His heart is pounding and it stopped from beating when Allie met his waiting gazes.

  
"I have lots in my mind, boss. I have plans. Something that we can enjoy. But the choice is really on you."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"What for?"

  
"I don't know..." He whispered and stared at the stars.

  
"It's fine, boss. You need to leave. I understand..."

  
Of all people, Allie is the one who completely understand his nature of work. She knows very well that when he said that it is important, it is important. She is not holding a grudge because who is she anyway? She just talked her boss into it and when she saw that he is having his life, she forgot the business.

  
Most importantly, what happened to them last night is just a consequence of the Christmas magic.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
Michael's eyes remained calm as he traced her gazes. He can see that her eyes are still twinkling despite of not having a cheery and bright ambiance.

  
"Why not? I mean," She cleared her throat. She got drowned at his brown eyes which gave her an intense memory. Those expressive eyes that she stared at most of the night. "Do you want me to stop you?"

  
"Maybe."

  
"Then, stay."

  
"I can't."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because..." He left his sentence hanging, unsure of what to say. "I can't..."

  
"Okay..." She answered right away while nodding her head. 

  
She watched the blinking lights instead of staring at him. Allie also hugged her knees and buried herself under the warm blanket. 

  
"I did try. Not good enough, I know. It is really up to you."

  
He enveloped her cold hand with his. Allie felt the electrifying sensation right away and she knew very well that he is watching her every action. She can't help but to swallow thickly since she can't stop herself from hoping and dreaming once again.

  
Deep inside his heart, he still has this unknown uncertainty. His pumping muscle is jumping out of his rib cage despite of trying so hard to tame his own organ. He just knew that he never had this intense feeling before that is why he doesn't really know how to handle it.

  
Whatever it is, he doesn't want to mess it up. It is too beautiful to make it a reality because in the end, he will just ruin it just like what he had in the past.

  
To what he didn't know, she is just waiting for assurance. She is just waiting for him to say the words. She is not hoping for a perfect someone in this life but she wants him to try to be the perfect one for himself. 

  
Not for anyone. 

  
Not for her.

  
For himself.

  
She wants him to understand the real essence of Christmas. The real essence of time. The real essence of love.

  
He is confused and distracted, not knowing what to prioritize first. For Allie, she wants an unspoken pledge that she will be part of the priority. She might not be the first but at least, she is part of it.

  
But then, they both think that they are making a mistake because they are crossing the bridge already despite of not acknowledging the reality.

  
They got lost in the moment. They got drowned in a pool of uncertainties and unspoken promise that no one can guarantee if it will be fulfilled. 

  
Despite of everything, he got the courage to caress her cheek with his thumb as he moved closer and closer to her. She didn't fight the gesture and waited for his next move.

  
Their lips touched, as light as the feather. It didn't even last for a second but the distance remained acute and their eyes are still closed. He gave up and claimed her lips once more, tasting a sweet remedy. 

  
However, the kiss is not a seal for something to hold onto. The kiss is not as sweet as the Christmas kiss. It is more bitter than the taste of local chocolate.

  
It doesn't feel like a true love's kiss because a kiss which is worthy to be told and written can only happen in fairytales anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been three days when Michael left the lovely and welcoming fantasy of MistleTown. He went back to his normal life if being early in the office and late to go home is ever considered normal for a working guy. He is not exaggerating about the fact that he cannot sleep in peace because his mind is tricking him with drowning dreams concerning Allie and the Christmas wonders they shared.

  
His thoughts are drifting to the space, causing him to have irregular breathings and distracted mind. Even the Christmas spirit is still lingering, his knitted eyebrows are glued to his face and no amount of happy carols can bring joy to him.

  
When he set his feet back to their office building for the first time after his unannounced absence, he was greeted by the employees who are having a great time, singing random songs to uplift the already high spirits. They don't have any idea that the grumpy boss is back and he is just standing in front of the elevator, refusing to believe what he is seeing.

  
The employees were back in their respective places in a snap of a finger when someone noticed the presence of the boss. They also knew that the boss doesn't really care about what they are doing in between as long as they are producing an outstanding output but his dark presence was just alarming.

  
If it was a normal day, Michael will preach about the preciousness of time during work hours and it should not be wasted on nonsense things. This time, the Christmas magic is still in his nerves that is why, he asked why the happy people stopped from having a great time just because he arrived. 

  
He muttered his words with a blank face and narrowed eyes, of course.

  
Michael was not aware of the looks the people shared when he was already in his office. Undoubtedly, everyone noticed the slight change in him. He even got frozen for a quick second upon seeing his assistant's empty desk. It feels different not seeing her smiling face before he entered his room.

  
He doesn't have enough patience and attention span to meddle with whatever work is waiting for him after spending good days away from where he should be. He became more snappish and grumpy than the usual overworking Michael everyone knows about to the point that each person in the building is hoping that Allie will just show up magically to control the blazing fire in him.

  
She is clouding his mind most of the time. Not that he wants it but, the universe is just playing with him like a pawn. To whatever thing he sees, he can associate it with her. He is so confused about it because they just celebrated the Christmas together and now, it seemed like, she became part of him.

  
He thought about her. He thought about calling her. Numerous words have been typed and deleted to what must be a thousand of messages but not a single text message was sent to her. Not even an intentional missed call just to let her know that he is thinking about her.

  
He wakes up in the morning with her on his mind and the same thing happens when he falls asleep at night. He finds it ridiculous because for sure, she may not even thinking about him the way he is letting himself to be drowned with memories of her.

  
There is a valid reason to why she is not dating in ages just like what Lian said when Phoebe is begging him to date her auntie. She is too happy and satisfied about her life to think of something complicated and no doubt, she doesn't seemed to mind his absence in her life.

  
He is not that important in her wonderful bubble.

  
In his mind, she should have been called him if ever she is being haunted by the things in life that she really wants. Besides, it's only been three days since they parted so it is not weird if someone checks the other one.

  
Michael is being showered with positive news about work-related stuff and his mind is also feeding him that maybe, Allie is just busy. He wants to believe that she is too occupied to have a grip on her phone and send a message to him if she can't spare a little time to have a talk over the phone.

  
He is that optimistic that uncertainties and doubts may play a very important role to why they are torturing themselves instead of just hitting the green button and talk to each other.

  
He is positive that she just wants to breathe and enjoy her gifted time with her family but in contrast to that, he has negative conclusions too. He doesn't want to think about it but there is a chance that she has regrets about inviting him in her hometown and spend his Christmas with her beautiful family. 

  
Worse, she regrets that she let him kiss her and they even shared an intimate moment one lovely night.

  
He got no one to ask about her despite of her person's existence in the building. Justin Chambers definitely knows something and it is weirding him out upon knowing that boss grinch is having some MistleTown secrets hidden inside his sleeves.

  
Allie didn't really spare some details.

  
Michael is hesitating to mention her name to his work driver even though he is so sure that Justin knows how Allie is doing. He can tell it because he already caught Justin giving him a judging look for numerous times now.

  
"Any plans on New Year, boss?" 

  
Justin broke the ice while they are driving back to the office after they visited a recording studio. Michael is being unusually quiet and Justin can really tell that something is bothering his boss. Michael met eyes with Justin through the rear view mirror and shook his head.

  
"Dinner with family. That's all." He shrugged. "How about you?"

  
"Are you not going back to her?" 

  
Justin ignored the polite question and asked a more important thing than his new year plans. For sure, Michael is not interested to know that Justin will just enjoy some bar hopping with his close friends and celebrate the end of the year with a random hook up.

  
Michael switched his gazes to the window view, thinking how to answer the question. This is the first time they mentioned Allie in the conversation and Michael knew very well that Justin knows some if not everything.

  
"Not my business, boss. I know that. I just wanna tell you that she is one of the nicest women out there."

  
"I can see that." Michael answered while his thumb is playing with his bottom lip, a sign of anxiousness. "Did she uhm," He hesitates but managed to look at Justin through the mirror. "Did she, did she mention me? To you?"

  
Justin smiled to himself when he heard his boss' concerns. 

  
"No, Sir." He lied, causing Michael to frown. 

  
The truth is, Allie is using Justin to spy on the boss instead of talking to the grinch herself. Her dear friend is lashing out on her, telling that she should just call him. Of course, the woman is a stubborn one.

  
"Oh." Michael just replied.

  
Justin sensed a different tone that is why, he gave a good glance at the boss, still through the rear view, and noticed that the man is having serious argument with himself. The confusions are written all over his soul even he is busying himself with the fantastic view of the city.

  
"Just call her, boss." Justin suggested, showing his authentic concern for his superior.

  
"Is she gonna answer?"

  
"Why not?" 

  
"I think she's mad at me." Michael confessed.

  
"What if she is not?" Justin engaged despite of knowing that Allie is not mad at the guy. There are some concerns but being mad is not in the option. "Or if ever she is, are you not going to do something about it? To answer or not to answer, at least she knows that you tried."

  
"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

  
"What if she is just waiting for your call?" 

  
Justin is so patient about the scenario despite of knowing the two sides of the coin. If he will be given a choice, he will drag the two and lock them inside a room so they will have the time to talk about everything under the sun instead of running away from each other. 

  
But then, believe it or not, he is enjoying to play his part in a real life drama.

  
He cannot seem to believe that the authoritative and confident boss is having a pining moment. Suddenly, he remembered the cheating arc in his superior's previous relationship.

  
He wants to cackle badly.

  
All this time, he is a third wheel.

  
For Michael, Allie has all the reasons to be mad at him. He is aware that she is not happy when he left the town because she is being unusually quiet that time. Her words were limited and the interest was not showing. Everything was so blurry that a kiss on the lips was impossible. He just settled to plant a sweet smooch on her cheek before he left.

  
They separated ways without talking about the real status of their connection. They let their own selves to believe that the events shared were just a part of a fantasy. 

  
It is not their reality.

  
He sighed deeply, cannot even pretend that he is having a great time despite of going back to his normal routine.

  
"Just think about it, boss." Justin talked once again. "The clock is ticking very fast. You have to move fast too. You don't really need to wait. Don't settle for a radio silence. Women doesn't want that." 

  
He put humor to his words but his boss remained silent. He enunciated the situation, brief enough for Michael to ponder on. However, just when Justin thinks that he is already winning, Michael is still on the negative side of the circumstance.

  
"I don't deserve her."

  
Michael started to think about the beautiful possibility of life after spending quality time with her in MistleTown. She made him feel the emotions that he never had before. Everything is real that he found himself being fooled by the playful fantasy. He believes that the feeling will fade even though it is driving him real crazy.

  
She made him happy but his decision remained firm.

  
The day reached the final hall.

  
He didn't call.

*****

They said, when you can't fall asleep, you are in love because reality is finally better than dreams.

  
But for Allie, the saying is twisted.

  
She can't fall asleep because her grumpy boss is invading her mind. Whatever thing she does, it will always land back to him. She doesn't know if it is love but she is sure that the reality is still a dream. No one even knows when the reality stops but she is certain that the moment he left the town, the reality continues.

  
It's been three days but she can't stop thinking about him. She got frozen while she is watching him saying his thank yous and see you laters to her family before he faced her and kissed her cheek. She is dying to taste his lips that moment but the way she acted made it impossible.

  
He was so sincere and greatful as seen in his beautiful and expressive eyes. The smile on his lips is dashing, showing that he really enjoyed his stay in the town.

  
But that was not enough for Allie.

  
She wanted more from him but she can't find the courage to demand and express what she wants. She is confused and uncertain. She doesn't even know if he feels the same way or everything is just a consequence of Christmas blues.

  
He thanked her more than she can imagine, not giving her enough window to object because he knows very well that she will cut him off because thanking her was not really necessary. After all, he was the reason why she was able to celebrate the holidays with her family. If he didn't have a change of heart, most probably, she will ruin Justin's mood by making up stories to tell to his loved ones.

  
The way he talked to her - expressive eyes and a voice so tender and sweet - caused her to grip on a certain reality that he will call her. It is so assuring, even not saying in words, that he would call and talk to her.

  
But then, sometimes, words are really needed to avoid confusions and false hopes.

  
It's been three days but, no calls from him. Not even a short message.

  
She cannot even pretend to be normal that for every blink of her phone, she hopes that her boss' number will show. She is hoping the way he is anticipating that every ring and blink is the one whom they really wanted to light up their world.

  
Her mind is drifting, having a trip to memory lane. She can't shrugged the feeling of his warming embrace across her frame while he is tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She is loosing herself on the thought of his large hand creeping at the base of her head to pull her closer to his face, giving a sensual touch to a sweet reunion of the edge of the mouth.

  
She is longing for the wonderful connection they shared that for every traces and bit of intimacy, she can't help but to think that there is a possibility. 

  
He might catch her when she falls.

  
Her friend, Justin, is being kind to her that for every question she makes about the boss, he is responding very well. She doesn't care if Justin is preaching the hell out of her. The important thing is, she knows that the man is doing fine.

  
Allie is blaming herself to why she is drowned with thoughts which has no answers, staying late every night. If only she is working, for sure, she already abused the overtime pay. In that way, she got something to distract her clouding mind instead of cutting vegetables for tonight's dinner while most of the family members are in the living room, watching a television drama. 

  
Her soul just came back when she almost cut her finger. She is being dismissive to her own thoughts but Lian has a spare time to pause and attend to her sister's pining experience.

  
"Come on, sissy! Just call the man!"

  
Allie glanced at her sister blankly who is standing on the opposite side of the counter. She can tell that Lian is more affected about the guy's absence because everyone knew that Allie's mood changed because of that certain absence.

  
"Man who?"

  
"Come on! Really? Allie? That's what you are going to ask me?" Lian gestured, her shoulders are half shrugging half dismissing. "Why are you torturing yourself by waiting for that man's call if it is easier if you are just going to call him? It is not bad, you know. Just call the man!"

  
"Uhm, yeah...?" Allie replied with a confused tone. "I've been waiting for the past three days. If he wants to call, he would call. I'm not hearing anything from him since ages. Clearly, he doesn't want to talk to me."

  
"Or he is just busy."

  
"If he wants to do it, he would look for a window to do it. Whatever it takes." Allie enunciated her point. "There is always a way."

  
"You said it yourself." Lian arched her eyebrows. "There is always a way. Happy endings are made. It is a choice. So, what you need to do is to call that grumpy boss of yours! Don't be an idiot, Allie. You are not a teenager anymore."

  
"I am not being a-" She sighed exaggeratedly, trying to defend herself. 

  
"Okay. Let's say that he is the idiot one because he doesn't want to call. Are you going to that path too? Even if you have options? Grab that phone right now! Is it really that hard to do it?"

  
"I don't know, Lian..." She sighed once again but less exaggerated this time. "If he didn't call, that's saying something, right? Maybe he is not interested."

  
"Don't give me that shit, Allie. The whole town knows that you two are perfect. The way you look at each other? It is crystal clear."

  
"I got lost. I've been drooling secretly at him when he was here and it feels really great to introduce someone like him to the family. Maybe I was the one who crossed the line. And me, having sex with him, didn't clarify the situation."

  
"Oh my God!" Lian tried to stifle her laughter. "You two did that! When?"

  
"Lian, it is not really a big dea-"

  
"When?"

  
Allie cannot find the right words to say. She just gave up because her older sister's eyebrows are alarming and demanding.

  
"Christmas."

  
"Mmm..." Lian hummed, still emphasizing her point. "You are one of the most self-aware individual that I know. You know what you want and you will not just wait around for it to happen. Why are you hiding in your shell right now?"

  
"Because..." Allie groaned, her tone is raising because she is out of bullets. "What if he doesn't like me? That he is not interested? That what we had was just a consequence of the happy bubble?"

  
"What if, he is home right now, staring at his phone, waiting for you to call? What if he is thinking the same thing too? What if he is moping around, letting himself believe that you are not interested? Because you never said a word?" 

  
"He is not like that..."

  
"A brilliant person can be dumb at times too, Allie." Lian replied. "You two came here, without anyone expecting what will happen in between. He came here for business but it seemed like, he enjoyed your company even more than to persuade that ex of yours to sign the contract. You do know the difference of playing around and actual interest."

  
"Maybe, for him, it was just a casual sex. A random Christmas kiss."

  
"Don't be ridiculous." Lian warned her sister. "You two know each other even before this whole MistleTown thing happened. You keep on complaining about him but most of the time, you are adoring the man. You are smitten. You just don't know it yet. So, stop pining for that guy because you have a clear choice. You just need to do it."

  
Allie nodded her head, sighing. She must admit. She likes the person even before they stayed in MistleTown and upon seeing the other side of him, it just makes the feeling stronger.

  
Lian was right. She got a choice but still, she settled on wandering and swerving. She is not just used to make the first move and call him to tell her intentions even though she can just call to check on him. In that way, Michael will understand the message instead of moping around.

  
Allie just let the thing passed for the meantime. She decided to join grandma Anne in the living room who is busying herself by knitting a tablemat. Allie settled beside her grandma and leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder. Everyone else is having some time with different things but Allie chose to share her sentiments with her dear grandma.

  
"How's everything, apo (grandchild)?"

  
"Nothing, grandma. Just a little bit tired."

  
Anne smiled to herself and pursued her knittings. She knows very well why her granddaughter is acting strangely. Love can really make one weak and unenergetic.

  
"How did you know that grandpa is the one?" Allie muttered her words unconsciously while staring into nothingness.

  
Anne smiled even more.

  
"Your grandpa and I didn't really started as friends. He loves to joke around and I was not fond of his goofiness. I found him arrogant and insensitive. Then came this town event and we got the chance to know each other that night."

  
Grandma Anne cherished the memory as Allie listened to the story intently.

  
"I understood that he was not really a selfish guy. He is actually a caring and loving one. I was not into relationships that time because I want my first to be my last. I have that promise to myself that if ever I will love someone, I want that someone to last forever."

  
"That is a cute story, grandma."

  
"It is." Anne nodded. "Grandma had suitors but none of them is your grandpa. I realized that time that even there is a lot of good men, I am waiting for that someone to come. I said to myself, I will try my luck even I will risk my wish about the first and last. I made a sign that whoever gives me the simplest flower and not those wonderful bouquets to woo a woman, I will give that man a chance."

  
Allie pursed her lips because the butterflies in her stomach are flying around.

  
"I know that Cupid uses his arrow to make someone fall in love. That there is a pair of arrows for two people to meet. I am hoping that your grandpa has the one that matches my Cupid's arrow. I was not wrong. The next day, grandpa gave me colorful flowers of Hibiscus that he picked while he was on his way to see me."

  
"He got the flowers that you wanted?" Allie asked.

  
"Yes, dear. That's how our story really started." She smiled at Allie and brushed her granddaughter's hair. "You will meet the owner of the other arrow, Allie. I am sure of that and I know, that he is a great man. Who knows? That man will write and sing a song for you."

  
"I don't know, grandma. Gene already did that but we are better off as friends." She cackled.

  
"But I am not talking about Bruno, child..."

  
Anne winked and Allie received the message. The younger one stopped breathing in an abrupt manner. She just absorbed her grandma's story and lowkey hoping that she might be right. She will meet the other half of the pair or more accurate to say, she already met him.

  
Allie cannot really understand to why everyone is seeing something that she cannot imagine. All the talks that she had always ended up back to him. Just like her grandma, she has this someone in mind despite of the presence of the great men around.

  
She is waiting for that someone to show up.

  
As the evening is reaching its peak, Michael and Allie are just both staring at their phones, hoping that the other party will call. They are thinking the same thing that despite of the happy memories that keeps on playing inside their heads, the phone will not call itself.

  
Numerous sleeping positions have been made but the mind is still wandering. The clock is ticking but the phone remained dead. No one is courageous enough to face the reality and express the wonderful feeling.

  
They waited and waited and the next thing they knew, there are only a few hours left before the year ends...


	13. Chapter 13

Michael has a pool of thoughts swimming around the office. Today is not a busy day because simply, tonight is New Year's Eve. He is just loving the feeling of his office chair, his legs on the table, while a pen is dancing around his fingers. He is having a moment to himself, contemplating about the life choices he made. He has been staying on earth for three decades but it is the first time that someone made him confused to the point that he cannot breathe freely.

  
He is reluctant to go to his parents' house to celebrate the new year because for sure, all the siblings will be there plus, their own families. The wonderful home will be jampacked with family noise but he will just find himself standing in the corner because he got no holidate to bring.

  
In his mind, there is nothing wrong if he will join the family time even if he will arrive alone because it is about family anyway and he loves to mingle with his nephews and nieces. But then, his mind is being playful and tricky because he got someone in mind whom he wants his whole family to meet. 

  
Michael already introduced someone in the past but not to be rude, no one gave him the feeling of excitement and nervousness as if he will announce that he will tie the knot even in reality, that someone in his mind is busy from rehearsing for tonight's TownFest. She is so busy to think about meeting his family or tying the knot because - reality time check - they are not still talking to each other.

  
Most probably, his whole family knew about Allie's existence because of Mama Katherine's nonstop mentioning of the name. The sweet mother is very fond of his assistant that sometimes, Katherine is dropping by to the office to see her Allie darling instead of visiting her own son. He didn't realize that it is actually the sweetest moment not until now.

  
He noticed that Katherine has a different way of mingling with Allie compared to his past lovers whom she met. He just thought that maybe, Allie is her friend that is why the bonding is way more different. 

  
Michael just sighed loudly to let those thoughts escape from his mind. He is crossing the bridge again but he can't seem to find the courage to tap the dial button and talk to the lady whom he is dying to see.

  
His eyes darted to the Christmas snow globe which he borrowed from Allie's desk. He jiggled the cute decoration and drowned himself by watching the flitters lingered inside the globe. Now, he understood why Allie is so fond of collecting those figures. He is now calm and at peace.

  
Suddenly, he thought about the mini Christmas figures he bought impulsively because it makes him think of her.

  
However, that quiet ambiance got interrupted when Justin knocked on his open office door. Michael glanced at the opening, not bothering to fix his stance where his legs are resting on his table and his body is lounging lazily on his chair. He just changed his position into a more comfortable and presentable one when he gestured to Justin to come in.

  
"You going out?" Michael asked Justin, friendlier than ever.

  
"Yeah. Only if you don't need me anymore. For today, at least." Justin shrugged and took a seat near his boss' table.

  
"Sure. I'll see you next year." The boss humored.

  
"Funny." Justin engaged to the joke since the two of them somewhat became friends. "I got nothing to do for the rest of the day."

  
Michael popped an idea inside his head.

  
"Listen, we have a dinner later. At my parents' home."

  
"Are you inviting me?"

  
"Something like that." Michael replied. "I'm being kind."

  
"Who am I? Your holidate?" 

  
Michael frowned at Justin's remark, causing Justin to laugh even more. Inviting a friend over is not bad besides, Katherine told him to feel free to bring a bunch of friends. Too bad, he got no one in mind when his mother said something about friends.

  
"I gotta pass, boss. I have a plan tonight."

  
"But you just said that you have nothing to do for the rest of the day."

  
"I changed my mind." Justin smirked. "I'll pay MistleTown a visit."

  
"Why?"

  
Justin stood up, preparing to leave.

  
"You're not going to fire me for saying this but unlike you," Justin pursued his teasings and lowkey persuading. "I'm gonna support my friend who, by the way, will perform a duet tonight with the viral internet guy."

  
"That's tonight?"

  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" 

  
Justin maintained a blank face. The thing slipped from Michael's mind that even though he wants to see her perform, he is hesitating.

  
"What's holding you back, boss? She mentioned to me that she accepted the offer because she is excited for you to enjoy the show. I'm not gonna lie. She got disappointed when you left so stop moping around. You are burying yourself here. Did you call her?"

  
Michael didn't answer.

  
"I'll take that as a no." Justin continued.

  
"I don't have a valid excuse."

  
"To call?" 

  
"Yeah."

  
"Is MistleTown not enough reason to call? You have an excuse now. Wish her luck or better yet, come with me."

  
Michael chewed his bottom lip and swallowed thickly. He answered without having a deep thinking, "Maybe next time."

  
Justin frowned at the response.

  
"Okay..." He nodded. "If that's the case, I will leave now. Happy New Year, boss."

  
"Happy New Year."

  
Unconsciously, Michael's eyes landed on the compact disc resting on his table. He recorded a song last night. A song he made just for her.

  
"Uhm, Justin?" He called even before Justin can fully leave the room.

  
"Yes, boss?"

  
"Can you give this to her?" He handed the record to the man. "Please?"

  
"I just can't stop loving you." Justin recited the words he read on the label and gave his boss a confused look. "Hmm. What is this? A song?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Is she approving demo tapes now too?" He laughed.

  
"No. That is a song. For her." Michael explained carefully. "I wrote a song."

  
"Wait." Justin got lost. "Did I hear and understand it right? You wrote a song for her and you want me, by name, to give this thing to her?"

  
"Yes."

  
"A song?"

  
"Yes."

  
"No love letters?"

  
"Just a song."

  
"Why don't you give it to her yourself? Boss?"

  
"I don't know. Just give it to her. Please." Michael dismissed because he might change his mind.

  
Justin sighed deeply, hopeless. The boss is roaming his eyes around to avoid a judging stare.

  
"Tell her I said, happy new year."

  
"Just go to the town, boss." Justin whispered. "It is so much better that way."

  
Justin left the boss alone in his office who is still lost in his own thoughts. The employee chose not to comment on the superior's crooked decision because he believes that the grumpy man will find his way back to her. Justin can be more convincing but he let it rest.

  
The truth is, Justin has no plans to visit the town. He just said that so he will have a reason to open up the topic with Michael. He is not rushing but in everyone's eyes, the best decision is to push Michael and Allie to talk to each other because there is really no point to wait and play around. 

  
The more time that passes, the more the two are being coward to face what their hearts are really screaming.

  
Justin is making a difficult decision whether to become this nosy and intruding friend or he will just hope that fate and destiny will do their own jobs.

  
He chose the first one.

  
Having a little amount of guilt in him, he listened to the song Michael wrote for Allie. The song which Michael started to write when drunk Allie showed up in his front door. He was able to polish it after his trip to MistleTown. 

  
The song is full of emotions and love that is why, Justin formulated a crazy idea inside his mind. He knows enough about Allie's busy schedule and he believes that Michael will wake up from his hibernating.

  
He made an important call that might change his friends' lives.

*****

"Gene! Why are you changing our song!"

  
Allie showed up in Gene's studio to complain about the lyric sheet she received fron Phoebe. Her niece said that Gene sent it to her so she will have enough time to memorize the new song.

  
"Come on, Allie. I got a little crazy. Let's try something new. There is nothing in the TownFest's rules to perform a holiday song."

  
Gene comforted his dear friend who ended up reading the lyrics.

  
"Ready to rehearse?" He asked and prepared himself to play the piano.

  
"I don't know... I am not familiar with this song. Who sing this one?" She complained again, scanning the whole sheet. Nothing rings a bell.

  
"It is an original song."

  
"You wrote it?"

  
Gene got frozen for a second but it is not evident enough for her to notice. He blinked multiple times and ended up with a white lie.

  
"Yes."

  
"Huh." She nodded, impressed. "What made you decide to change the song?"

  
"I told you, I'm crazy. It is better than the Christmas song."

  
"Everyone loves Christmas songs."

  
"Let's just be different, shall we?" He persuaded and started to let his fingers to play with the piano keys. "We have enough time to catch up. Sing with me."

  
Gene found his normal breathings when Allie didn't object at the changes made. He is thankful that he answered a call from an unfamiliar number, asking if he is up for a crazy idea involving their dear friend. He agreed right away and learned the new song sent by Justin. 

  
The viral artist can't manage the giddy feeling because Allie has someone who is writing a song for her. They might be sneaking because Michael and Allie have no idea about the plan so they just need to go with the flow. 

  
He is pleased to know that Michael has something inside his sleeves despite of struggling with bravery. Gene's eyes landed on Allie who is engulfed with the love song which she doesn't know is specifically written for her. She learned the song quickly and loving the beat and the lyrics is a great help to let it flow inside her nerves.

  
Up to the very moment, Allie is struggling with her own version of bravery. She is still hoping that Michael will just show up to see her perform even though she knew very well that the boss will choose to rest inside his undecorated home and wait for the fireworks to explode in the sky rather than going back to MistleTown.

  
She really wants to take her sister's advice and call him herself instead of waiting but her pride is eating her alive. She misses him so much despite of his knitted eyebrows and blank eyes. She is distracted and her anxiety is climbing up to the roofs. She misses him - enough reason to drive back so she can taste his lips if ever he will welcome her with open arms.

  
Allie is bothered most of the time because the thought of him, actually liking her, is tickling her nerves. He might not feel the same way because he is not calling but her hopes are still up. She just convinced herself that the boss is using his time wisely and once he has the free time, he will call.

  
But then, she is not holding too much on that idea. It might hurt her heart.

  
She just busied herself learning the new song Gene proposed for them to perform. Surprisingly, she found some familiarity in the song despite of knowing about it the first time. She is so in love with it, having a feeling that the song is for her but knowing Gene, he probably wrote it for Jessica. 

  
Allie just smiled to herself because of the idea.

  
She will admit. She cannot wait anymore for her work shift in January. She will brush her frustrations and pride away, believing that what she feels is true. Just like what the song implies, love might be the answer.

  
The confidence is starting to build up but she realized that she needs to think of something as an excuse to why she calls. She is thinking of an effective initiation for the conversation to happen. This is not the first time she thought about it but every attempt is being interrupted.

  
She typed a message but she was not satisfied so she ended up discarding the speech. She tried again but grandma asked for her help. She was going to call him at dawn because sleep is not visiting her but she turned it down because probably, he was not up yet and she will just face the grumpiest mood of the boss. Allie attempted in the morning but he might be in a meeting.

  
There are a lot of attempts but those are just in her mind. She didn't actually played with her phone and searched for his number. She also imagined how her name, 'Princess Annellise' will blink in his phone when she calls.

  
She is being crazy, convincing herself that a talk would be good as a start of another wonderful year. 

  
_I will call him at midnight_ , she promises to herself, the stars as her witnesses.

*****

Despite of numerous excuses he made up inside his mind, Michael still found himself knocking on his parents' lovely home. Of all those excuses, nothing sounded reasonable and valid so instead of facing the wrath of her sweet mother as an opening to the fruitful year, he just decided to show up. After all, it is not bad to spend some quality time with his family. Another thing Allie highlighted in him.

  
He is at ease when he is with his family that even though they are having their not so great times due to bad family relations, at the end of the day, they are still a family. He is more comfortable now than ever especially that his mother is present at the event. If not for Katherine, daily invitations has no effect in him.

  
He parked to his usual spot and remembered vividly how his bad driving skills became a household story. Despite of his frustrated state in relation to Allie, he just went inside the home where he grew up.

  
Katherine greeted him with a sweet smile and welcoming hug as she ushered him inside where his close bloodline are already scattered inside the wonderful abode. He is so overwhelmed that he was not able to catch up with his mother's stories aside from little fragments of words such as "your brothers", "you came alone", "there's a lot of food", and most importantly, "How's Allie?".

  
He shook his head gently and smiled at the remark. His mother never really fails to mention that particular name. He is having a serious thinking to why Katherine is a huge fan of Allie despite of knowing his assistant in the office randomly. Maybe, her bright personality drawn Katherine to the charming lady that is why, his mother trusted his care to Allie whenever he is in the office.

  
But then, Katherine doesn't really need to ask. Allie is taking care of him even though it is not part of her job description.

  
When they reached the dining area, they found the kids feasting on the food placed on the table. There is no proper dinner time and everyone is welcome to eat whenever they want. Michael greeted the family one by one especially his loving nephews and nieces. In his mind, he hopes that the future is too close for him to reach because he is so excited to see his and his wife's mini-mes.

  
He can picture it perfectly. He sees himself as a loving husband and daddy.

  
Michael went back to reality and felt like a teenager again when his parents, Joseph and Katherine, served a warm food for him to enjoy. They settled in the far corner of the kitchen because the couple already roasted their other children earlier. It is now Michael's turn to be bombarded with questions.

  
"I heard you went to MisteTown, son? How was it?" Joseph asked.

  
"It was great. The town is beautiful. Rich culture and stuff." Michael replied politely. "I had a great time."

  
"Of course the stay will be beautiful. You were with Allie most of the time." Katherine started to tease her son.

  
"Allie?" Joseph inquired curiously. "Is she the-"

  
"The one I told you about." Katherine held Joseph's arm to tell him that he got the idea.

  
"What is it?" Michael switched his eyes between his parents.

  
"Nothing, sweetie. I just told your father that you have a work crush."

  
"Work crush? I think I'm too old for crushes."

  
"Nonsense!" Katherine shushed her child. "Allie is a wonderful woman. You should meet her sometimes." She told her husband as if Michael is not in the vicinity.

  
"She got you a gift, by the way. It's in the car. I forgot."

  
"Allie darling has a gift for me?" She acted so surprised. "See? That woman is a sweet one."

  
"Did you invite her here? You should have brought her with you." Joseph commented, intrigued enough about his son's romantic gesture.

  
"She is in MistleTown."

  
"I will never understand your reasons, son. I'm sure, someone can take over and oversee your pending works. You don't need to leave the town! You are enjoying your vacation! Why the sudden decision?" His mother threw the real questions. "Is it really that important? Work?"

  
Michael scoffed a little. It is not because he doesn't want to talk about Allie. Truthfully, he is dying to talk to someone so he can say that he misses her a lot. Suddenly, it is dawning at him. He misses the woman so much. Since he is in front of his parents, he doesn't really need to say something because the couple knows him very well. They can tell.

  
"I just figured that it will be easier if I'm gonna face the job myself. After all, I just went to MistleTown to recruit a talent."

  
"And...?" Joseph wants to hear more.

  
"The artist turned down my offer so my business in the town is finished. I went home."

  
Joseph and Katherine shared a meaningful look and Michael can tell that his parents are not impressed to what he did. He just gulped the first sip of wine Katherine poured in his glass.

  
"I don't know, son." Joseph voiced out his concern. "If you want something, you'll do anything to have it. No excuses. It'll be worse if you'll wait longer."

  
"Did you call her?" Katherine followed up.

  
Michael is hoping that the topic will not be brought up but it is happening now. The way his parents looks at him is assuring him that he made a terrible mistake and he should do something to correct it.

  
His mother raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer but Michael remained silent.

  
"So the answer is no." Katherine said. "You left the town and you didn't even call her?"

  
"It's just that," Michael sighed deeply. "I don't want to push her. I am waiting for her to call me or to text me. I want to hear something from her. I know that she is not interested to date and I don't want to expect from it. I don't want her to be pressured to feel and expect something just because we had," He stopped for a while, not wanting to say the word so he just ended up saying a more pleasant cue. "We had an unspoken thing back in town."

  
Joseph hummed, scanning his son's expressions. The kids even made a noise because of their continuous playing to which their respective parents are yelling to stop moving too much but the three remained unbothered in the kitchen.

  
"Can't you just tell her what you truly feel?" Katherine asked him.

  
"I don't know..." Michael is so confused. "I don't want to make her feel pressured. That I'm like pressuring her or pushing her to have the same feeling."

  
"Is that what you think? Because that is not what I'm seeing, dear... It is like you and Allie darling are in the same boat."

  
Michael looked at his parents, asking for help. He can't understand it. He is still uncertain and confused.

  
"What if she is just waiting for you to call her, son?" Joseph broke the silence. "Just because you are not hearing from her, it means that she doesn't want the same thing. What if you two are both waiting?"

  
"Is that a possibility?" Michael asked with all honesty and his parents nodded. "I'm afraid. I'm scared that I will just ruin it just like what I did in the past. I don't want to take her for granted because I'm a workaholic and perfectionist. I'm afraid at those chances that I might hurt her. I don't want that..."

  
"Of all people, I'm sure, Allie is the one who can understand everything about you. She knows how your career works. She knows your dreams. She knows what you want. You think, she doesn't know about the risks? You know a lot about her too. About those dreams she has. And I'm certain that you two will work together because you will communicate and understand. Everything is part of the process. All you need to do is to try and risk it. Is there something else that is stopping you to get the lady of your dreams?"

  
Michael stared at her mother and didn't try to hide his blushing cheeks because of what his mother had said - _lady of my dreams._ He is not very vocal about his feelings but now, it just rushed from his heart and told his parents what he truly feels.

  
"I want her... I want to be with her. I like her and I," He stuttered, trying to express what he has in mind. "I want her to know that... I want to create memories with her. I want her more than anything in this world."

  
Katherine felt the warmth and approached her son for a tight hug. She even brushed her palm on his head just like he is a little kid.

  
"My baby is all grown up." She muttered sweetly. "My baby is not my baby anymore."

  
"Come on..." Michael giggled shyly as he shared a look with his father who is trying to maintain a blank face but eventually, he offered a smile.

  
"Mama loves being right. I befriended the right lady." Katherine pinched Michael's cheek. "My baby is in love and he is not trying to hide it!"

  
Michael rolled his eyes playfully but he can't help but to grin from ear to ear. Finally, he gave in to a wonderful feeling.

  
The old man is right. What his heart desires is closer than he thinks. The best part happened when he is not planning for it to occur.

  
"But I don't have an excuse..." Michael whispered his concerns.

  
"Your mother and I might not know what happened in that town, son. But are those not enough excuse to see your lady?" Joseph answered. "Who knows, she might be waiting for you this whole time."

  
Michael switched his gazes between his parents. He even caught his father's wink of encouragement. His mood is getting brighter as the thought of seeing his princess Annellise is making him delighted.

  
"There is a show tonight." Michael realized and blinked his eyes multiple times. "She's gonna perform."

  
"So what are you waiting for, son?" Katherine poured more encouragement and confidence in him.

  
"But it is a decent drive. I might not make it on time. I'm a bad driver."

  
"On time or not, you need to be there for her. You should go now." Joseph gave his advice.

  
"Go on." Katherine smiled sweetly.

  
Michael nodded his head, convincing himself that it is the right thing to do. After all, his parents know what they are talking about and it is giving him enough boost to win the lady he wants to be part of his life. He stood up and hugged his parents, thankful for the wonderful conversation and encouragement.

  
As the stars aligned, a familiar face showed up when Michael opened the door.

  
"Oh. Uhm, happy holidays!" Justin smiled brightly and offered the wine that he brought.

  
"I thought you are in MistleTown?" 

  
"I figured that you would need my help." Justin is happy that the plan is working. "Boss."

  
"Perfect!" Katherine clapped her hands. "Michael needs to be in MistleTown as fast as he can."

  
"I got this, Ma'am." Justin saluted to the lady and gave his holiday gift. "Boss?"

  
"Thank God you are here." Michael smiled widely.

  
Michael can't stop himself from thinking the possibilities. He is just hoping that Allie would be happy when he shows up and not the other way around.

  
Justin took the honor of bringing the boss to his queen. He is so delighted that Michael has a changed of heart and made a surprise visit to the town. He did his best to drive fast and safe, just in time for them to arrive and witness Allie and Gene's performance.

  
Michael's chest feels light as the anticipation of expressing his love is getting stronger and stronger for every second that passes.


	14. Chapter 14

Allie is pacing back and forth while enjoying a cup of hot chocolate she got from the feast table in the hall where the TownFest is occurring. There is no nervousness in her despite of learning a new song a few hours before they will perform it on stage. She just settled on a bench near the back door of the hall and grooved with the chilly breeze.

  
She is more nervous at the tickings of the clock because she promised to herself that he will call him. There will be no excuses anymore. She will just let herself be drowned at his soft voice and flow with the same current and watch where it will go.

  
Her phone is being bulky, making itself visible so Allie fished for it inside the pockets of her jacket and scrolled through it until the word 'Boss' is showing from her phone screen. She is chewing her lip, being anxious on what she should say to him if ever he answers her call. There is so much inside her mind and she doesn't know what to acknowledge first.

  
A small smile is painted on her lips as she tried to review the company policy about dating a colleague. There is no written law about it but of course, they should know the risks and possible consequences. She just shook her head because she is crossing the bridge once again even if there is still no assurance that she will date her boss.

  
Her thumb is being playful and it is so close to tap the dial icon even it is not yet midnight just like what she promised to herself. She chickened out and returned the phone in her pockets as she enjoyed the last breeze for the year. The clock is ticking fast and in a moment, the year will come to an end.

  
The loud happy music is can be heard to where she is resting. There is a lot of performance and Allie chose to rest for the meantime so she can relax her rumbling nerves. Originally, they will perform in the middle of the show but Gene just informed her that there was a little change occurred in the program so they got moved at the end. She didn't complain about it because she got nothing to do regarding the thing anyway.

  
"Allie? You're here." 

  
Gene showed up from the back door, holding a lyric sheet of their newly rehearsed song. He is looking for the lady because he needs another favor.

  
"Yep. Just having a fresh air. Is there a problem?"

  
"Not really a problem actually." He muttered and took a seat beside her. She even offered her drink but he refused politely. "You do know our song, right? You memorized it?"

  
"Yeah." She replied, not knowing where the conversation is heading. "What about it?"

  
"Another favor, Allie. Can we switch parts? Just for the first one. You'll sing the first verse then I got the second then everything will remain the same. Is that okay?"

  
"What are you up to, Gene? You keep on making changes."

  
"I know. I'm sorry." He gestured goofily. "It is kinda experimental but you know me very well. Please? Can we do it?"

  
"If I will not agree?"

  
"That is not even in the choices. I know that you will agree. Besides, it is new year's eve. You will be kind to me."

  
"Your mind is so tangled and twisted!" She chuckled. "Okay, fine. Switch parts then."

  
"Yes! Thank you!"

  
Gene is celebrating for another quick fix to an emerging conflict. He just received a message from Justin that they got stuck in a holiday traffic and he is worried that they will not make it on time. But then, Justin assured that they are already near the town and for sure, they will arrive before the performance will end that is why Gene keeps on pulling strings to change the program.

  
It seemed like, all the organizers of the TownFest knows about the secret already so they are trying to drag the event if Gene is asking for it. No one in the crowd can notice it because the program is a happy one and most of the people are looking forward to it. After all, the organizers will make sure that the event will end just in time for the fireworks to explode in the sky to welcome another prosperous year.

  
While Justin is having his secret agenda, Michael is starting to panic because of the traffic that has no plans to move. He was able to breathe freely when he remembered an important thing to which he found inside the pocket of his coat but, the holiday rush is giving him anxiety.

  
In a holiday romance, everything is possible so in times like this one, a rescue is badly needed. Everyone is so delighted when suddenly, all the vehicles started to move smoothly as if Moses parted the highway so they can pass without facing any obstruction. Michael is so excited about the thought of arriving in MistleTown that he didn't notice that the traffic enforcer is a familiar face.

  
The man who is managing the traffic with so much patience worked his magic on the road, making it possible for the traffic to be solved. He even sprinkled a magical dust in the car that Justin is driving as a good luck. He is delighted to what he is seeing because what is happening right now is Michael's own will and what the two are having inside their hearts is sincere and genuine.

  
Allie and Gene are already backstage, preparing for another holiday tradition. They've been at it since high school so another performance is not a harm. They are so used to it that is why, the nervousness is already controlled. But for Allie, she is feeling something different.

  
"Gene, why I am so nervous?" She shared her sentiments.

  
"What? Why?"

  
"I don't know... My chest is banging." 

  
"Don't worry. It'll be gone." Gene assured her. "It's been years since we last performed in this event. It's natural."

  
Allie nodded her head to agree because she can't see any more possible explanations to why she is having alienated feelings inside of her. She took a peek from the side of the stage and she can see the excited and joyful faces of the crowd. She saw her family in the middle row, screaming their names because they are the next performers.

  
But then, her eyes cannot find the familiar face that she is dying to see.

  
She sighed deeply and to what she didn't know, Gene is watching her actions closely. He knew that she is looking for a specific someone even though she remained quiet about it and he is more than willing to grant that secret wish. He just held her hands and assured her that everything will be okay. Just like the old times, she can look at his eyes and the stage fright will go away.

  
"You got this, okay?" Gene cheered her up.

  
"Yep! We got this. Let's do this!" Allie sent her energies to the roofs as she jumped repeatedly to hype herself.

  
Gene prepared himself by resting by the musical keyboard that he loves to play. He stretched his fingers and started the melody that is lingering in his mind. The smooth introduction of the song that Gene managed to rehearse with the band based from Michael's own rhythm and tempo is now dancing with the air and no doubt, the crowd is loving it already. Allie blew a generous amount of air through her mouth and smiled sweetly, all ready to recite the words.

  
While the performance is warming up for a lovely and wonderful song, Michael and Justin managed to arrive in the town safely. It is great to know that it is not Justin's first visit in the town so he knew a lot about it and Allie already shared some things that is why he knows where to go. Gene also reminded him about the place where the event will occur so he parked the car near the hall in the smoothest possible way.

  
"You are a gift from heaven, Justin!" Michael said and get off from the car as quickly as possible and Justin did the same.

  
"Happy to help, boss."

  
"Just call me Michael." He said as he sent his appreciation to his friend.

  
"Boss is way more cooler but at least, we're friends."

  
"Yeah. Friends."

  
They shook hands as they can both hear the rumbling music inside the hall where the TownFest is ongoing. Michael felt his own version of banging of drums in his chest. Despite of the nervousness, he is so excited to see Allie perform and for sure, he is already her number one fan.

  
"Boss, wait." Justin stopped the boss from opening the doors of the hall. "Do you know how to sing?"

  
"Huh?" Michael is so confused at the question. "Sing?"

  
"Do you how to sing?" Justin enunciated so Michael can understand. He knows the answer already but he needs to ask. "Boss?"

  
Michael gestured around, doesn't really know how to answer the inquiry. He performed with his brothers before but that was ages ago. His shower room became his music hall.

  
"I don't know... Maybe?"

  
Justin looked at him comically. 'Maybe' is not the answer he is looking for. Michael has the gift so Justin is confident that he will be fine. When Michael didn't hear any word from his friend, he opened the door and entered the area. 

  
The two of them were greeted by a dark hall and the lights are directed to the stage where Gene and Allie are already performing. No one noticed their arrival because the seats are facing against them. They were able to catch the warming intro, implying that the performance just got started.

  
"What did you do?" Michael asked Justin but his eyes are glued on her.

  
He knew the music very well. He is so delighted to what he is seeing because it matches the way he imagined the song will turn out. Nothing was changed in the rhythm and beat on how he recorded it and most of all, he is so amazed how his song was arranged.

  
"Just a minimal change. I hope you don't mind." Justin answered, his grins are already painted. "I just hope that you can sing."

  
Michael will backfire at Justin because he is kinda hesitant about what Justin has in mind. But before he can even spill his disagreement,

  
"Yoohoo! Yummy boyfriend!" Crystal approached the gentlemen. "You made it! Finally! Gosh! You are making me nervous."

  
Michael noticed that Crystal is one of the organizers of the event because it is like the staff has their shirt just for the TownFest. She is holding some papers too and Michael was surprised when Crystal handed him a microphone.

  
"And oh! Do you need this one?" Crystal showed him the lyrics sheet.

  
Michael's mouth opened and closed, still lost on what is happening. Justin is aware of it so he tapped his friend's shoulders to comfort the nervous guy.

  
"You got this, boss. Okay?" Justin nodded his head so Michael can mimic it. "Go get your girl."

  
Michael let out a deep sigh to prepare himself. Crystal is smiling at the side, assuming that Michael doesn't need the sheet. She just asked if the man is ready and when he nodded, she sprinted near the stage where Gene can see her signal something without Allie noticing it. Gene understood and his eyes met with Michael and offered his warming smile. Crystal went back to the gentlemen and instructed what to do.

  
"You're up. Second part." Crystal said. "You good, boyfriend?"

  
"I think I am." Michael answered, more confident than ever. 

  
Crystal dragged him at the end of the center aisle while the crowd is still fascinated at the performance on stage. She had a talk with her fellow organizers and they already know what to do.

  
"Good luck, yummy boyfriend!" 

  
Michael cleared his throat as a preparation to sing his part. Just like before, with his brothers, music ate his entire soul and brought him to a different paradise. 

  
"Are you sure that he doesn't need this?" Crystal asked Justin when she stood beside the man, showing the paper where the song lyrics are written.

  
"Boss wrote it for her. He got this."

  
Crystal's mouth gaped at the information and Justin just shrugged to emphasize his point. She nodded her head, amazed, and their eyes switched on stage.

  
"I'm Crystal."

  
"Justin."

  
They introduced themselves at each other without really acknowledging one's presence. A smile just painted on their lips and they both enjoyed the show.

  
The beat and rhythm are guiding Michael's existence to sing the song he wrote for Allie, singing his hearts out to send his love to the lady of his dreams.

_I hear your voice now_   
_You are my choice now_   
_The love you bring_

Everyone is looking at Gene including Allie but the voice is not his. Gene continued to let his fingers play with the keyboard keys while grinning at Allie from ear to ear.

  
Michael showed up in the center aisle, smiling at her even though deep inside, he is nervous about her reaction. He doesn't know what to expect because his decision was terrible and he will completely understand if Allie will push him away.

  
"Is that uncle Michael? Oh wow." Phoebe whispered as her eyes are glued at the man.

  
Lian smiled to herself as she leaned her head on Garth's shoulder. In her mind, finally, the magic continued to work between the two. The undeniable chemistry is oozing out and the people of MistleTown can feel it inside their hearts. Ana can't help herself but to feel the overflowing love she has as she put her palm on her chest and tightened her free hand around her husband's hand.

  
"Do you approve of that man for our apo (grandchild)?" Sixto whispered to Anne's ear.

  
Anne's focus is on Michael and Allie but she managed to answer her dear one's question. She held his hand and answered, 

  
"Allie found the match of her Cupid's arrow."

  
They smiled to each other and watched the performance once again. 

  
Allie can't still believe to what she is seeing. She got frozen on her spot, trying to wake herself so she will be convinced that Michael is not a dream. Her glances switched back to Gene and his warming smile encouraged her to pursue the performance.

  
Her heart is beating wild and fast especially when her sight met Michael's waiting ones. Their irises are twinkling, cannot hide the true sparks that they can feel. Suddenly, the whole world shut down and the only ones that are existing are Michael and Allie. In their minds, the hall is empty and the whole place is dark. The spotlights are focused on them as their eyes are having an important conversation.

  
Allie found her soul and accepted Michael's hand that he is offering. He is already on stage with her and when their skins touched, the familiar electricity jolted out of their systems. A sweet smile was shared and instead of being nervous for having a different partner for the holiday performance, she is more confident and comfortable now.

  
They muttered the chorus together hand in hand and performed the song to which, she doesn't still have an idea that he wrote for her. They are engulfed in their musical bubble as if they rehearsed together. Just like what they did last Christmas, their movements are synchronous even though they didn't talk on what they should do. Everything just feels natural when it comes to the two of them.

_I just can't stop loving you_

Allie's heart jumped when Michael recited the line as he pointed at her, implying that the words are for her. Michael also found the comfort on stage despite of not performing in ages. She became his energy pill and continued the song. He got lost when she heard her voice as if the song is the one she wants to say to him.

_When morning awakes me_   
_Will you come and take me?_   
_I'll wait for you_

The crowd is witnessing a heartwarming performance as Michael and Allie found their way back to each other. Gene gave them a very wonderful music to complement with the loving reunion. The two enjoyed the magic the stage is giving them, closing the show with an energetic love song.

  
Their eyes are always searching for one another's irises as a familiar stretch on the lips is being painted. The sparkle and the joy inside their hearts are drowning them and for sure, they will seal their fates at midnight.

  
They ended the song with a huge smile and high energy. The crowd felt the love and sweetness especially when Michael brushed his nose to Allie's as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to contain the giddy feeling.

  
"You came back..." She whispered.

  
Michael nodded and smiled widely as he brushed their noses once again. Their bubble bursted when a round of applause was heard. They bowed together and presented Gene at the side who is also part of the perfomance. A new set of giggles was shared before Allie pulled Michael backstage to give way to the quick closing of the program because everyone will gather in the plaza to witness the fireworks display.

  
"I still don't why you are here." Allie suddenly felt a change of mood as she wore her jacket. "Don't get me wrong. The performance was great. Really great. I love it so much. But,"

  
"But...?" Michael is calm and gentle, waiting for her next words. "I came back."

  
"I know." She said and walked at the exit. Michael followed closely behind.

  
The performance was heartwarming and sweet but Allie will not ignore the confusions and uncertainties. She is more than happy that Michael showed up but she can't just shrug away that she is scared that he might just take her for granted because the comfort in between them is too familiar that it might just be undervalued and unappreciated.

  
"Annellise!" Michael sprinted because Allie is walking fast away from him. "Hey, Annellise..."

  
"I don't know, boss." Allie stopped and faced him when he held her hand. 

  
"Michael. Call me Michael."

  
"Boss." She repeated. "Let's just go to the plaza, okay?"

  
Allie gestured to the nearby plaza because the people are starting to gather in the area. The hall is being emptied because it is just a few more minutes before the clock strikes 12.

  
"Annellise..." Michael stopped her again and she didn't fight. Her eyes remained calm as she looked at him with understanding. "I'm sorry..."

  
Allie arched her eyebrows before roaming her eyes around to distract herself from his loving gazes. Her fingers are scratching her nails because she is being nervous.

  
"I'm sorry for leaving."

  
"You don't need to be sorry. I understand. Your work is your priority and you need to be there. I know..."

  
"But I love being with you." Michael whispered, causing Allie to stare. "I've missed you."

  
"You do?" She asked, finding it hard to believe. 

  
"I do. So much." He replied. "I've been trying to call you but I'm sorry if it never happened. I don't know what to say and I'm afraid that I'm alone in this boat and I, I don't know what you want. I don't want to pressure you to something that you don't want. I don't know what to think, Annellise... So I came back because I want to tell you in person how much I've missed you."

  
Allie's eyes softened because of what she just have heard. She can't find the perfect words but Michael has still a lot to offer.

  
"I don't think that it is possible but things like these are really happening. I can't sleep. I can't eat. You are always in my mind that even at work, you are just there and you are keeping me inspired in everything I do. You are distracting me but in a good way."

  
"I am a distraction?" She asked, amused.

  
"In a good way..." He smiled sweetly but the nervousness is still evident. "I can't stop thinking about you but I have these thoughts inside my head that I'm the only one who can feel these things. I hope you have those too because I am being crazy, thinking about these emotions that I never had before. You gave me these emotions and I love having them in my system. It feels great and awesome that I don't know how to describe it."

  
Allie pursed her lips to hide her huge smiles but she really can't stop it so she giggled. Her thoughts are blending to how she wants to say that she appreciates him so much.

  
"Don't laugh at me. This is embarrassing."

  
"Don't be! You're cute!" She giggled even more and Michael threw his hands to dismiss her goofiness. "You've missed me?"

  
"A lot." He confessed. "Like a lot lot."

  
"You recited a lot of words, boss. I'm impressed."

  
"I can say a lot more..." He bragged, smiling. "I have lots to share. I uhm, I bought mini elves. And reindeers. I don't know where to put them so I just placed them on my shelves. And uh, I borrowed your snow globe so I will have something on my table. It reminds me of you."

  
Allie is smiling completely now, not hiding her joy.

  
"Everything reminds me of you, Annellise. It's not even a week but I am dying to see you again. I'm sorry for not calling. I've been waiting to hear from you but when there's nothing, I thought that you are not interested so I kinda gave up but Justin and my parents are bugging me about it so..." He spread his arms. "I am here, Annellise."

  
"You are here..."

  
"I am here..." He repeated. "And I wrote a song for you. I hope you like it."

  
"A song?" She asked with disbelief and shock in her eyes. "For me?"

  
"Yeah... That song? That we performed? I hope you love it. It just happened that you showed up in my front door and you were drunk and I took care of you and then it happened. I wrote a song. For you. That is for you, Annellise."

  
"Oh. I thought that was..." She realized that all along, Gene has something to do with it. "That is your song. Huh."

  
"Yeah." He giggled. "I gave it to Justin because he told me about his plans of visiting this town so I asked him to give it to you. I don't know what happened. Let's just ask him later."

  
"I think we should ask Gene about it too. Now I know why he changed our song like, five hours before the performance. He stressed me out."

  
Michael nodded sweetly and they were engulfed in a deliberate silence. It only took them a minute to realize that what they have is mutual despite of thinking the negatives and pining and moping.

  
"I've missed you too, boss."

  
"A lot?" He teased her even though the answer is obvious.

  
"A lot." She chuckled. "I want to call. You don't know how many messages I typed but ended up discarding. I wasn't sure about anything so I put it in your hands. I am afraid too. I am afraid to hear that you are not interested. I love what we have and I can't help but to think that it is just a consequence of Christmas magic. That you were just under a spell. But I don't care anymore. I've missed you..."

  
"That is great to hear, Miss Browning."

  
She laughed shyly, confiding a secret.

  
"And it is great to say it, Mister Jackson."

  
They both breathed, exhaling the negativities away. Their cheeks are blushing despite of already initiated a conversation that they both want to happen.

  
It is just a matter of time.

  
And a sprinkle of holiday magic.

  
"Be my girl."

  
Allie gasped sharply but it is inaudible to him. She predicted the talk but not the statement.

  
"I know it is sudden and surprising but uh," He approached and held her hands as he looked at her eyes sincerely. "Take the risks with me. We know each other for long and I know, we still have a lot to learn about each other. We have a lot to catch up and if you are worried about work, we can make some arrangements regarding that. If you are worried about the workaholic me, you know how to tame me. You're the only one who knows how to calm my grumpy self."

  
"That is... somewhat true."

  
"It is." He laughed with her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have so many plans in my mind and I want to make them real with you. I want to create more memories with you. I respect you so much and your dreams and everything you want in this life. I will not take you for granted. You are always my priority. I might be married to music but I wouldn't mind if you'll gonna replace her."

  
Allie pursed her lips. She doesn't exactly know what she needs to hear from him to assure her, persuade her that he is willing to try.

  
"Michael, I don't want you to choose me just because I am choosing you." She said. "I might have these extra feelings for you but I want you to choose me because you want to choose me and not just because I can jive with you. That I can fit because I know how your mind works."

  
He kissed her knuckles numerous times while staring at her.

  
"I am choosing you because I like you. I want you in my life, Annellise. Take this risk with me. Please... Let us give it a try. I want to work things between us." He followed up, his eyes twinkling. "I never realized it until this holiday that love and happiness are already in my reach. That I should just look closer because it is already in front of me. I was blind before but I can see clearly now. It is you... Always you."

  
Allie's mind got twisted because she thinks that she already heard those words before. She can't point it out but someone already gave it as an advice to her if she is not mistaken.

  
She is so greatful to the point that there is a brush of pink on her cheeks. She is amused to see his cheeks glowing in red too and it is not because of the cold weather. She is thinking that how they survived those days not talking to each other if the feeling is already this strong?

  
"Why are you doing this to me? You are making me cry!" She humored her words to hide her glassy eyes. She is so overwhelmed at his confessions. "Do you really want to try?"

  
Michael nodded his head.

  
She cupped his jaw and her thumbs brushed his cheeks. He felt the loving warmth from her and he is looking forward to feel it every second of the day.

  
"I am falling in love with you..." He whispered.

  
Allie closed her eyes because her heart jumped out of her rib cage. She closed the distance between their foreheads and with all her love she confessed,

  
"I am falling in love with you too, Michael..."

  
"You do?"

  
"I do."

  
"That is so great to hear, love." He chirped as they both opened their eyes and shared a tight hug. He even lifted her in the air and they swayed in circles. "Does this mean that...?"

  
Allie nodded her head eagerly.

  
Michael broke the hug but remained close to her as he examined her expressions.

  
"Yes?" He asked, hoping.

  
"Yes!"

  
Michael can't contain his happiness so he gave in for another hug that she is so willing to give. Their hearts are exploding due to the giddy feeling that they have in their nerves.

  
"Before I forgot..." Michael said and fished for the gift which he is thankful to have in the pockets of his coat. "I know you are not into material things but I would love to give this one for you..."

  
He showed a rectangular box and when he opened it, it revealed the wonderful necklace which has the snowflake pendant.

  
"Oh my God..." She covered her mouth with her palm as shock crawled in her veins. "Michael, this is too much..."

  
The necklace is not that expensive but it is pricey enough for Allie to not buy it just because she is being an impulsive buyer. Her heart is jumping, not knowing if it is a coincidence or not. It is like asking for a sign and Michael fulfilled that wish.

  
"I saw you inspecting this necklace that one morning. I know you are hating me that day because I am not in the right mood once again but I noticed that you love this silver thing. I hope I got it right."

  
Excitement ate her up and decided to kiss his cheek and hug him. It is her way to make him blush and she is not failing.

  
"Thank you so much!"

  
"I love seeing you happy. Here, wear it."

  
Michael took the honor of wearing the wonderful jewelry around her neck. It became the symbol of their confessed love at New Year's Eve.

  
"I thought, in order for the wish to be granted, it would be nice if one can finish the nine-day series of mass at Christmas time." He chuckled. "I made a wish despite of just attending the last one."

  
"What did you wish for?" She asked curiously while her fingers are playing with the snowflake pendant. 

  
"Me, loving you. You, loving me."

  
"That is so cheesy." She grinned.

  
"Cheesy but true." He blushed once again and stole a hug to which, she didn't let him break.  
"You wanna know my Christmas wish?"

  
"I'm listening..." He teased and tightened the hug.

  
"You."

  
"Me?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Is that what you really have in mind, love?"

  
"Mmm..." She kissed his cheek. "I wish that my crush would crush me back. A playful wish but I want it to happen. Are you really that numb? You do know that I have a crush on you, right?"

  
"I'm afraid, I'm not aware of that."

  
"Silly!" She slapped his chest playfully and they chuckled.

  
"Now I know why my mother keeps on teasing me about work crush."

  
"That is so funny." She cackled, swaying their bodies.

  
"I have an answer to your question now."

  
"What question?"

  
"What do I want for Christmas?"

  
"Oh yeah..." She realized. "I honestly forgot about that. But let me guess. Me?"

  
Michael grinned widely and planted playful kisses on her cheeks and neck like she is a some kind of baby.

  
"You always know my answer. You always know what I have in mind."

  
"Not all the time!" She corrected, emphasizing that she really had a bad time realizing what she truly feels for him for the past few days. "I'm just kidding but really? Me?" She followed up and he nodded to confirm.

  
They shared another bear hug before staring at each other's eyes with a huge grin on their faces. Their hands are wrapping on one's frame as they are dancing to an invicible music. The sparkle in their irises are too much, more than enough to maintain the blushes on their cheeks.

  
"Does this mean that, I have an all-access pass to see your smiles whenever I want to?" She questioned and played with a strand of curly hair that is messing in front of his face.

  
"When at work? I can't promise."

  
"How about hugs?"

  
"During break time and end of work hours."

  
"How about kisses?"

  
"Uhm," He thought about it playfully. "Maybe, if we will close the door?"

  
"Silly! We need boundaries." She flicked his nose. "How about uhm," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What if I want some good morning kiss?"

  
"Not a problem." He answered and kissed her forehead.

  
"Good afternoon kiss?"

  
He hummed and kissed her left cheek.

  
"Good evening kiss?"

  
The right cheek.

  
"Good night kiss?"

  
Her chin.

  
"I miss you kiss?"

  
Her nose.

  
"Uhm..."

  
"What else, love?" He giggled, waiting for her next suggestion even though truthfully, she doesn't really need to ask. He will never get tired of being sweet and loving to her.

  
"How about an I love you kiss?" She murmured. "Love?"

  
"I love you kiss?"

  
"I love you kiss."

  
He pursed his lips to hide his giddy smile. She chuckled at her cute reaction especially that she knows how to make him blush.

  
"You are the other pair to my Cupid's arrow, Michael."

  
"I don't know what that means."

  
"I don't know either." She giggled.

  
He tucked another strand of hair behind her ears to admire her beautiful face even more. He teased her by leaning then backing away. She hid her shy face because the giddy feeling is consuming her. Michael just held her chin so she can meet his eyes until he leaned closer and closer, leaving a very cute distance in between their lips.

  
When their lips will claim each other's taste, the loud countdown was heard.

  
"10! 9! 8! 7!"

  
She can't contain her cute giggles because the most-awaited kiss got interrupted. She switched her eyes to the nearby plaza where the people of MistleTown were flocked together, counting to welcome the new year. While she is admiring the beauty of the town and its people, Michael's eyes are glued to the only gift that matters. He planted a deep kiss to her temple while her hands are still wrapped around his neck and his hands are on her hip and lower back.

  
They waited for the countdown to finish and in a flash, colorful fireworks started to emerge in the dark, clear sky. Their spot is better than the view from the plaza because of the wider scope of one's eye or maybe, they are just hugging the person they want to be with at the very moment.

  
He played with her hair that caused her to meet his already waiting eyes. He admired the fireworks but he is more interested to look at her pretty eyes. She smiled widely at him, anticipating the sweetest kiss at midnight.

  
"Happy New Year, love." They muttered at the same time.

  
"I love you kiss?" He whispered while brushing their noses together.

  
"I love you kiss..." She agreed to a loving gesture.

  
They got delighted and drowned due to the love, sweetness, and respect that are oozing from their eyes. In a blink, their lips met lovingly as the fireworks continued to paint the largest canvas.

  
The kiss sparkled a different feeling inside of their systems and for sure, the welcoming year will be full of love and happiness. The events were unexpected and that's when they knew that, just like what the old man shared to Michael, the best thing in life is not what you really planned to happen.

  
To what Michael and Allie didn't know, their guardian is watching from afar who is playing with his white beard and wooden cane. Every person in the town is enjoying the fireworks but the old man is admiring the wonderful couple that he already checked in his list.

  
The Christmas spirit lingered and the excitement from the fruitful new year is already formulating wonderful ideas ahead.

  
MistleTown played a crucial role for a holiday romance to happen that will last for lots and lots of holidays to come. Definitely, someone fell in love with Christmas, with MistleTown, with its people, and most importantly, to the person that one admired the most.

  
The joyous carols started to give high spirits as Michael and Allie celebrated their first New Year together and they sealed their destiny with a very loving midnight kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another completed story! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one :)

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
